


果实熟落

by crowsoup



Category: jojo's bizarre adventure - golden wind
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowsoup/pseuds/crowsoup
Summary: ——啊！朋友，何必老調重彈！





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
　　米斯達打開通往花園的門，一陣風便從園圃吹進屋裡。春天的那不勒斯群花盛開，風的味道十分醇厚，彷彿在空氣裡盛著海水，繁花與新嫩的枝葉。這好似一個來自土地的問候，使屋裡凝滯的氣息為之一鬆。  
　　『謝謝你，米斯達。』喬魯諾·喬巴拿說。他還處在變聲期，聲音稍有些沙啞，而且介乎少年的清麗與成年人的低沉之間，顯得有些古怪。在黑幫裡這是需要特別注意的——或許在第二天這就會給他贏來一個難聽但無法擺脫的外號。但他本人似乎對此完全不以為意，而是繼續說道：『拿波里的春天總是最好的。很美，而且許多事物都是新的。』  
　　他說話時並沒看著任何人，像是不期待回應。但他面前的人立刻說道：『那是自然的。新的東西像您一樣，令人放心。』  
　　『啊，我也是放心你們的。』喬魯諾說。他的眼睛轉了過來，直直盯著說話的人，直到後者將帽子從頭上摘下，低頭吻他的手背。菲利其安諾在“熱情”做幹部已經十年，向來負責拿波里的碼頭運營。由於頻繁熬夜，他的頭早早地就禿了一半，摘下帽子時，能夠清楚看見上面滿是緊張的汗水。他用與外表並不合襯的輕柔力道碰了碰教父的手，說：『僅聽您的差遣。』  
　　『好。』新任教父說，但沒有收回手。從花園裡傳來鳥的啁啾聲響。站在他身後的副手示意米斯達去將窗關小一些。  
　　『不用了。』喬魯諾制止道，從菲利其安諾那裡收回手，站了起來，望向房間裡最後一個沒有躬身親吻他手的人。吉納洛是在拿波里活躍的新黑幫的負責人，長得一副典型南意大利人的模樣，一頭近黑色的捲髮，眼窩深邃，稍有些矮小，眼珠子也是黑的，看著人的時候，像是要從瞳孔裡流出灼熱的瀝青。自進入房間以來他只對喬魯諾十分虛情假意地見了個禮。『康卡羅先生，這次會面很愉快。』喬魯諾說——但自然是十分不愉快的。  
　　『春天很好，風這個時候吹過來，是讓我要出去走走。』“熱情”的新教父說。即使全面撤出了毒品市場，他的幫派依然是拿波里無可置疑的巨頭。他戴上了藍手套——在街頭巷尾，人們是這樣提到這個年輕的教父——離開了犯罪的領域，或者至少是十分審慎地將自己埋藏得更深了。碼頭，運輸，交通，倉庫，酒店，私人貸款與高端時尚。這些已經能夠滿足他的胃口。他並不貪心，而且也不願意和那些可愛的小麻醉品扯上太多的關係。獅子厭惡了腐肉，但鬣狗是會跟上來的。數量多時，它們甚至會向獅子亮出牙齒。  
　　但他說話的時候並不是很像獅子。硬要說的話，更像是神父。他年輕得有些古怪的聲音與太陽一樣發亮的眼睛都讓他在說話時顯得更像是在佈道。而佈道者若要令人相信他說的話，是不需要提供解釋和理由的。這讓人們在叫他教父時，更多加了一層說不清道不明的信任感。此刻他便以這種神秘的確鑿語氣對不太遵守禮貌的訪客說：『你回去吧，記得向你的老闆傳達我的問候。』  
　　『我的城裡，不可讓人做驢子，做老鼠，做狗。讓他去別處做生意，我不會管。』  
　　與前一位神秘的教父大相徑庭，喬魯諾是十分喜歡陽光的，並且從不躲藏。他站在熾烈的光線之中，彷彿是由這光線凝成他的頭髮與眼睛。他向屋子裡所有人點點頭，示意這一次正式會面到此為止了。  
　　『外面陽光很好，布加拉提要與街上的孩子們踢球。』他說。被提到名字的副手幾乎不可察覺地怔了怔，但沒有露出任何表情。所有人都真心或是假意地笑了兩聲，對他最後行了一個禮，離開了。  
　　布加拉提自然不會去街上與孩子們踢球。他皺著眉頭看著他的教父，明顯不太愉快，但什麼也沒說。  
　　『布魯諾。』年轻的教父叫道。他這時候聽起來便不再像個牧師了。  
　　布加拉提非常想回答『我去和孩子們踢球了』，但話到了嘴邊卻變成了：『什麼事？BOSS。』  
　　『阿爾貝托大概是不會照做的。』阿爾貝托是毒品幫派頭頭的名字。他讓十二歲的孩子賣新型的毒品，說服他們這是在賺零花錢。給他們穿上防彈衣用手槍射擊胸口，教他們中彈後如何繼續奔跑或者戰鬥。『還有，你應該叫我喬魯諾。』  
　　『毒品很賺錢，他們不怕死。』  
　　『即使不怕，也是會死的。』  
　　說這話時十六歲的教父將窗關上了。鳥語和花香都被隔絕在房間以外。在突如其來的沉靜之中，喬魯諾說：『我們能夠管多遠？或許連拿波里都管不住。但我答應了你的事情，一定會做。』  
　　他們在昏暗中沉默地對視。米斯達走時拉上了厚重的窗簾，使得先前溢滿房間的陽光和風都被隔絕在了另一邊。過去一年的回憶突如其來地降臨在他們身上——黑暗是它們的介紹人。  
　　在拿波里，要與毒品道別確實艱難得有些不近人情。城市裡的大部分人在貧窮和混亂之中成長，每一個男孩都要在成為廢物或成為毒販之中選擇，每一個女孩都要像打算鈔票那樣經營她們自己——並不僅是身體，是每一個招呼，每一個笑容，每一個眼神和每一個答案。新教父把戴著藍手套的手張開，希望能夠盡可能地攏住每一個人。  
　　城市這樣沉甸甸地壓在他那仍屬於少年的手上。他便以剛剛正式邁入青春期的嗓音勸慰和警告，發號施令以及談判。拿波里的黑幫人物叫他作獅子——即使幼獅，對他來說或許也是不合適的。在這裡政府過分軟弱，而且像是鬥獸場的柵欄與鎖鏈，將衝突控制在牢籠之中，卻無力將獸類與人分開。因此在實際上，拿波里在他肩上，在他手裡。  
　　『我會為你背著它的，如果你需要。』布加拉提說。他們都知道他指的是什麼。  
　　『我需要。』拿波里十六歲的獅子低聲說，在黑暗裡注視著他，對他微笑。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
　　阿爾貝托沒再派人來上門，當日的警告好像一勺鹽滑入大海，不會帶來任何改變。運毒品的騾子，望風的推手和私下向朋友輕佻地兜售可卡因的少年都正在離開街區。“熱情”對吸毒者與毒販的驅逐十分粗暴，與政府溫柔拖沓的社工和戒毒所不同。吸毒者如今成了“不要命的垃圾”，而兜售毒品者則迅速失卻了先前的趾高氣揚，不再敢以此四處炫示。  
　　因為城市的統治者宣布這不受歡迎，它便會在一夜之間變為禁忌。想要衝破禁忌的人則偃旗息鼓，湊作一堆，集結人力與武器。在拿波里，空談是可笑的——一切決定終將歸於行事者的力量。  
　　而喬魯諾顯然是有力量的。他的力量如血液流淌於拿波里的每條街道，這城市的血肉與呼吸都在他的手裡。因碼頭是他的，車隊是他的，地皮是他的，工厂是他的，酒店是他的，武器也是他的。在不久以後，市長也將是他的，比兔子更沉默，比鴿子更順從。  
　　在這一切之中只有毒品不在他手中，這粉狀的金礦，這白色的現鈔，這罪惡的財富。教父鬆開手而讓它與它的利潤和罪惡落在他的腳下，在那裡聚集起憤怒和貪婪的蜜蜂。  
　　和副手去時常光顧的餐館用午餐時，喬魯諾·喬巴拿遭到了暗殺。來者用機槍，用火箭炮，用投擲的炸藥和潑灑的酸液代替演說。一枚子彈的謀殺冷靜如一台手術，而這樣不計較子彈的凌虐則是憤怒與恨意如洪水奔流。慘叫，血液，轟鳴，滿地瘡痍，年輕教父的頭顱應該落在地上，而他並不很強壯的身體上應該灌滿金屬彈頭，它們咬入他的每一根骨頭，切斷他的每一根血管。應該是這樣的。  
　　『這裡的瑪格麗特披薩是拿波里最好的，布魯諾。』教父對他的副手輕聲說。正在來臨的青春期讓他的聲音有種奇異的柔和。布加拉提眨了眨眼，從他手裡接過了那片薄薄的烤餅。即使在意大利，在坎帕尼亞以外也難以找到這樣好的番茄和羅勒。它們像水果而非蔬菜，甜蜜而且汁水豐盈。餅底用的酵頭或許已經養了幾十年，在石爐膛裡烤得恰到好處，入口時發出咔嚓脆響。  
　　與這聲脆響一起來臨的是最後一枚手榴彈落地的聲音。教父的副手叼著薄餅伸手往地上一抹，那枚炸彈便立即無影無踪了。『這樣看起來真嚇人。』他模模糊糊地對年輕的教父說。  
　　餐廳像是被一百個暴徒手持AK-47洗劫了。目光所及處沒有任何物品依然維持完好，彷彿這小小的餐館同時被地震與海嘯蹂躪。突兀的穩固地域卻在教父與其副手身周一米展開，似乎兩人與這套精緻的桌椅在災難來臨時突然離開了這一小片動盪的土地，得到牢不可破的保護。喬魯諾從他嘴上拿回那片讓他吐字不清的薄餅，順手揩掉嘴角上沾著的一小塊水牛芝士。『這次包場很及時。』布加拉提說。  
　　『我覺得黃金體驗有些古怪。』喬魯諾向那片瘡痍攤開手：『好像所有攻擊都在靠近我身邊的時候消失了。』  
　　『我們會弄清楚它是怎麼回事的。箭太過神秘了。另外阿爾貝托已經惱羞成怒……』  
　　『他已經過去了。』教父說。確實過去了。今天的彈藥應該是毒販能找到的最後存貨——從拉齊奧到托斯卡納都不再有人會遞給他們哪怕一隻巴雷特。『說來，布魯諾，你喜歡這餐館嗎？』  
　　『嗯，這裡的瑪格麗特批薩很好吃，烤帶子也確實……』說話時布加拉提突然想起上上週的法國菜，上週的中國菜，前天的美國菜與昨天的印度菜。心思縝密的副手稍微多想了一步。不久前去聽的《費加羅的婚禮》，因“天氣十分宜人”而送給他的酩悅香檳，第二天因“送法國貨太欠考慮”而補上的一瓶摩德納黑醋，以及其後的許許多多禮物，因為理由太過瑣碎而種類太過繁多，記憶已經模糊。今日用餐以前喬魯諾從桌上隨手拿起幾張文件，它們在他手中成長為一隻纖長燦爛的向日葵。『慶祝家人們的忠誠。』教父說，把花遞給他。交過花時，手指勾起，再進一步便是糾纏。  
　　他頓了頓，尋找著喬魯諾的目光。因對方總是看著他或他的身邊，這很容易做到。  
　　喬魯諾·喬巴拿對外宣稱已十六歲，但親近者都知道他的生日還有三個月才會來到。技術上說他仍在十五歲徘徊，這意味著他將受激情與血氣的影響，他將輕易墮入愛河，隨便定下夢想而後將它拋棄，在短短的幾次心跳間就在地獄與天堂來回。布加拉提審慎地與他對視。  
　　他看見的是當日初見的那個古怪的少年。他以不容置疑的決意說“我有一個夢想”，因這夢想的遠大與沉重而面色嚴肅。而今他以同樣的決意與他對視，眼中光芒如同鑽石或是星辰，卻同時被一層透明但溫柔的霧靄籠罩。喬魯諾的嘴角正帶著放鬆和不自知的微笑。布加拉提看著他的時間或許太長了，而且在這期間一語不發，這使少年像一隻貓那樣極其緩慢地眨了眨眼。  
　　啊，是的。布加拉提對自己說：他在追求我。  
　　一顆石頭從牆上落下，一路喀拉拉地響著，掉到地面凹凸不平的彈坑裡。『布魯諾？』年輕人輕聲問道。牆破開了，午間的陽光落在他半邊臉上，而另一邊則落入濃重的黑暗之中。光線使他眼裡已有的情感變得濃重了，或只是將它們纖毫畢現地暴露出來。布加拉提感到一陣強烈而無法描述的力量搭乘着這道恰到好處的光線落進他的胸口。  
　　鬼使神差地，他問道：『我們是怎麼成為朋友的？』  
　　喬魯諾臉上無意的微笑擴大了，成長了，變為一個意義深遠且浸滿回憶的笑容。『我說，你將成為我的朋友。』  
　　『你總能得到你想要的嗎？』  
　　『是的，布魯諾。』喬魯諾回答：『是的。我所處的這位置，你的友情，阿爾貝托的性命，與我正渴望之物。我總能得到我想要的。』  
　　『為什麼呢？』他們十分了解彼此。問出這句話時，布加拉提知道喬魯諾多半明白了他的言下之意。  
　　『我想……這是因為他們愛我，不忍讓我失望。』年輕的教父開玩笑似地回答，緊緊盯著朋友的眼睛。他的臉上寫著真正的答案，不能夠化作字句。布加拉提嘗試去讀，他的直覺告訴他這決意之中有一塊難以發現的黑斑，一點即使連喬魯諾·喬巴拿也無法擯除的自我懷疑。但他一無所獲。  
　　『是呀。』他便輕聲回答道：『或許是吧。他們是不忍讓你失望的。』  
　　喬魯諾的微笑真正展開了，彷彿太陽升上天頂。此刻他看上去像一個真正的十五歲孩子。


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
　　想像你十五歲。想像你生來具有無需的野心，洞察人心的能力，想像你能言善辯，聰慧至極，世界和人們的腦子在你面前像是一本攤開的書，任你毫不費力地隨手檢視。想像你總能說服他人，恰到好處地為他們提供一切，並同時輕鬆地得到你想要的回報。想像你具有這樣如浮士德一般的智巧與梅菲斯特一般的狡獪，想像這樣的你是否無所不能，想像你唯一會遇到的挫折，你唯一會在其面前無助和哭泣的恐怖。  
　　想像未知，想像只有時間能夠培養的能力，想像一條沒有捷徑的山道，風在其上冷冷吹拂。想像你獨自一人。  
　　你還是太年輕了，太年輕了。

　　布加拉提發現喬魯諾追求他的方式與任何一位十五歲的意大利男性沒有太大差別。  
　　自上次在餐館語焉不詳的簡短對話後，拿波里的教父不再試圖掩飾他的意圖。他依然每日邀請布加拉提去品嚐新的餐館，隔日送他一件不至於貴重得令人無法拒絕的小禮物。他以繁多的理由邀請布加拉提與他外出，時而是新近開張的畫廊，時而是難得遊人稀少的著名景點，時而是異國首次來訪的樂團。  
　　古老音樂廳二樓的狹窄包廂之中他規規矩矩地坐在布加拉提左側，以過於老成和陶醉的表情聆聽女武神的騎行，夜后的憤怒與一日的狂歡。在這樣狹窄的空間中人是應該偷情的，應該以詠嘆調的高亢掩蓋情潮的火熱，或是在歌至華彩時捉起手背獻上求愛的親吻。喬魯諾眼中的光亮與沉重都好像一個聲明，預告他確實想要這麼做，不十分隱晦地揭露出他因年輕而格外暴烈的情潮。但它總是只存在於他的眼睛之中，而不會隨血管蜿蜒至四肢與胸腹。  
　　這卻是太規矩了，這不是拿波里的道理。  
　　他不炫示力量，也不誇耀財富。喬魯諾每天送給布加拉提一朵花，它從身邊的每一種小物件裡長起。『香嗎？』喬魯諾會問。這時候他的眼神微帶緊張，鼻尖沾著細密的汗水，緊緊盯著收禮人的眼睛和嘴唇，等待回答。  
　　這是古怪的。這是在黑幫裡能出現的最古怪之物。拿波里的教父彷彿面對某種以他的強力亦無法稍加抗衡的審判，那些花朵，那些酒和那些美食是他謹慎選擇的獻牲。布加拉提偶爾覺得對方害怕的或許不是自己的拒絕。但他並不冒險，收下禮物時總帶著笑容道謝。  
　　『很香，我非常喜歡。』布加拉提抱著向日葵，紫玫瑰，百合，紫藤，繡球……在每一次接過花束時回答。花束選得很仔細，氣味不至於過於濃郁，因為剛剛從枝頭摘下，香氣十分新鮮。  
　　喬魯諾的眼神與嘴角都放鬆了，垂下而成一道釋然的嘆息。  
　　古怪，十分古怪。

　　你為何要愛上一個比你年幼五歲的人？  
　　在二十歲時看來，十五歲像個毛頭孩子。但喬魯諾十分成熟。他的精神像是已經經歷過許多年的滄桑和磨礪，以至於面對挑戰和困境時堅定如一位老練的旅者。  
　　但他的身體還是真正屬於十五歲的身體。喬魯諾·喬巴拿身高一米七四，常年用顏色絢麗的修身西服將四肢裹起，半裸露的胸口沒有明顯的體毛，只能在湊近時看見一層金色而且細軟的絨毛。他眼角周邊沒有痕跡，鼻樑高挺光潔，嘴唇像阿波羅那樣飽滿。年輕的力量從內而外地從他身上每一寸的皮膚底下滿溢出來。  
　　太年輕了。布加拉提對自己說，他的目光如家庭教師批改作業般審慎地在年輕的教父身上流連。即使不愛遮掩行踪，大部分時間裡喬魯諾也還是只與他待在一起——他們畢竟不適合總混在人群之中。喬魯諾低著頭查看這季度的財務報告，這季度的拿波里擺在他的面前。他翻開賭場、碼頭、酒店……入賬與支出……利潤、投資、心知肚明的灰色交易……軍火、輪船、水泥……  
　　布加拉提看著他的耳垂，後頸的髮辮，肩膀，手指，腰。一綹金色的頭髮逃出了魚骨辮，披在喬魯諾的肩膀上。  
　　確實是十分年輕的。布加拉提再次對自己強調：喬魯諾是個十五歲的少年。  
　　太年輕了，你為何要愛上一個比你年幼五歲的人，尤其你自己才剛剛二十，不久後勉強踏入人生的第二十一個年頭？這確實是不大合適的。他在追求你，他戰鬥和管理家族時像五十歲一樣老練，他追求你時眼裡閃耀著鮮活和強烈的慾望，你能看出他想吻你，想擁抱你，想用指尖對你身體的各處道一聲好。但他甚至並不放任他的目光，他總是看著你的眼睛，最多看著你的嘴唇。  
　　『布魯諾。』他說。  
　　布加拉提看見十五歲的教父從桌案前回過頭來對他說：『看，阿爾貝托完蛋了。』少年的手底下是敵人的臨終照片。米斯達向他的額頭中心送了一顆子彈。冷靜，清潔，波瀾不驚，彷彿一場小小的常規手術。  
　　『市場空了。』布加拉提聽見自己說。但他的思維實際上依然在先前的場地徘徊。他心知喬魯諾的年輕，他仔細看過，沒有比這更確定的。他知道喬魯諾身體的青澀——青澀，這樣一說便顯得十分曖昧了。他還是個孩子呢！布魯諾·布加拉提嘗試對自己語氣強烈地警告道。但他同時在追求你——他的心立刻反駁道。  
　　太年輕了，太年輕了。你以眼睛去確認他的年輕，卻同時是以眼睛去確認他的身體。你知道他耳垂的飽滿，你知道他耳骨薄而柔軟，你知道……你知道許多。  
　　『會有新的人來的。這太有誘惑力了，不會長時間空著。』布加拉提說。說的應當是毒品市場。他不確定。  
　　『我會讓它空著的。』喬魯諾說：『我答應過你。』  
　　他是在說毒品市場——布加拉提對自己強調道。但心依然緊縮起來。  
　　『布魯諾。』喬魯諾叫他，將手上的照片和文件扔回桌面。他的手探向胸口。  
　　布加拉提看著他摘下左胸的瓢蟲掛飾。『我以前送過你一隻的。』他說。  
　　『嗯，是。』  
　　『我再送你一隻吧。』  
　　『為什麼呢？不需要再竊聽誰了。』  
　　『需要的。』喬魯諾回答。  
　　這是一個任務？布加拉提想，開口道：『是什麼人？你把名字給我。』他隨即已經開始考慮起對方若是個名人該如何完成這個任務。僅僅是監聽嗎？還是說要將對方禮貌地在半夜從被窩裡請出門，送到教父的面前？或許這只是一個溫和的致意，甚至是友善的？  
　　『布魯諾·布加拉提。』  
　　布加拉提猛地看向對方的眼睛。喬魯諾是十分認真的。布加拉提沒有回答，也沒有接過對方手裡的瓢蟲。它很有光澤，外殼帶著金屬的堅硬感，幾乎看不出已經被變成了活物。  
　　『我想听你的聲音。』喬魯諾說：『你的心跳聲。』  
　　甲蟲上確實連著一條鍊子。不知他是如何給它裝上的，是扣住了翅膀？布加拉提盡力不去思考對方剛剛說出的話。  
　　『收下吧。這是我今天給你的禮物。』  
　　他十分年輕。年輕意味著魯莽。喬魯諾·喬巴拿竟也會是魯莽的。但他的音調如此平靜，彷彿已經過深思熟慮。

　　想像你十五歲。想像你想要得到，並且懼怕失去。想像你認為自己無所不能，但不知命運。  
　　『我需要回禮嗎？』布加拉提在長久的沉默後接過了它。他垂著眼睛看著它，問道。這是他第一次問這個問題。  
　　『不需要。』追求他的十五歲年輕人回答。


	4. Chapter 4

　4.  
　　在拿波里，所有人都要被迫早熟。  
　　這裡的陽光，空氣和水讓十四歲的女孩像個少婦，十四歲的男孩像個承擔家庭的男人。它也使城市的教父將生日宴會提前半年，正在新年過後舉行。此時商人與黑道都心情愉快，彷彿吃飽喝足的虎豹，滿肚子節日的欣喜，面對威脅和冒犯時比平日遲鈍得多。教父與他的幾位心腹便是在這宴會上敲定日後至關重要的許多事情，警告應該警告的，勸慰應該勸慰的，鼓勵應該鼓勵的，而對那不日將交出生命以策安全的，則格外溫言軟語。命不久矣者都能收穫教父一個燦爛的微笑，像唱詩班男童那樣純淨安然，是日後安魂儀式的預支禮物。  
　　然而教父真正的十六歲生日卻在四月份。此時春日正好，堅冰早融，亞平寧半島繁花盛開，海風也帶新鮮氣味。“熱情”的新教父經過一年的活動，已將他的組織牢牢握在手裡。一年間經歷不下二十七場的暗殺，仍是位少年的教父依然安然無恙，暗殺者卻總在半個月內被精準地找到，付出生命作為代價。以拿波里的做法來說，喬魯諾·喬巴拿對付挑戰他權威的人十分溫和——從不折磨，從不過多牽連，一擊致命，除主謀的妻兒以外，無需擔心來自“熱情”的報復。在這片土地上，這幾乎是心慈手軟的，是向所有心思活躍者發出邀請，彷彿往狼群裡放入一頭綿羊。然而在二十七次後不再有人敢於向這頭綿羊伸出手——一頭無法被殺死的綿羊不是綿羊，而過於簡潔仁慈的報復則是絕對力量所擁有的寬容。  
　　因此在真正生日臨近之時，喬魯諾的行程十分寬鬆，不需應付來自城市各處的道賀。這天早上他醒來時陽光正好，床邊一條絲綢手帕在光線裡顯得格外明麗。他把它握到手裡，整裝完畢後在樓下遇見副手時，便在手心裡捧出一束花。香檳玫瑰的顏色與他今日的外套正好相配。  
　　『早安，布魯諾。』他說。今日與往日不同，他從花束中掐出一支，插進對方左胸的口袋裡。  
　　『早安。』布加拉提語氣有些無奈地回應道，接過他手裡的花。喬魯諾在花冠之中尋找他的眼睛，是黑色的，但其中溫柔逐漸日盛。『你今天為什麼在早上送我花？我該把它放哪裡呢？』副手狀似苦惱地問。但他的聲音裡帶著笑意。  
　　教父送的花是不會謝的。它們在一夜的沉睡後變回原有的樣子。多虧如此，“熱情”的會計部門和行政部門不至於面對文件不斷丟失的地獄。  
　　『放進口袋裡就可以了。』年輕的教父回答。副手手上的花束再次變回了手帕，缺了一角，那朵香檳玫瑰依然在副手的胸口盛放着。  
　　『這樣可沒辦法工作。我今天要見各地區的貨運負責人。』  
　　『今天不工作。』  
　　『毫無理由地偷懶可是不行的。』  
　　『生日還是有特權的。』喬魯諾說。他們先前打招呼時站得很近，他向後退了一步，煞有其事地伸出手來。『我想你不會拒絕壽星的請求，與他在拿波里逛一天街。』  
　　他說話時帶著笑意，直直看著布加拉提的眼睛。這目光中彷彿帶有問題的答案，因此布加拉提忘記了將要出口的疑問。喬魯諾是否知道自己具有這種令人無法抗拒的說服力呢？他是否有意識地鍛煉它，像運動員那樣，或者這是純粹天賜的財富，像獵豹那樣？  
　　『……我想大概是不會的。』布加拉提回答。

　　對於一個並不生活在貧民窟裡的人來說，拿波里是一個很好的地方。它很美，或許比意大利大部分的城市還要美。它的美不像羅馬那樣古老，不像龐貝那樣蒼涼。它和北部城市的富饒和精細不同，它帶著番茄和羅勒的貧民氣味。比起北方來，這裡連陽光都要顯得更貧困些，因此少了些精緻。在這樣的陽光下成長的果樹有種特殊的迷人之處，它的果實表皮粗糙，尤其是某種皮厚的檸檬，因充足的日照而呈現令人陶醉的蜜色，好像是被太陽曬紅了的面龐。城市裡的人也比北方更熱情。在拿波里長大的人是永遠無法離開它的，它也決不會忘記你。即使在十年後，二十年後，遠渡重洋回來的拿波里人依然會在街頭巷尾遇見多年前的玩伴與長輩，他們在這許多年後依然透過時間和命運帶來的風霜辨認出過去的你。  
　　『……你好呀！布加拉提。』『許久沒見了，布加拉提，出來辦事嗎？』『布加拉提，你喜歡Ricotta的吧？今天剛剛做的，給你，拿著。』『布加拉提，你看……』『布加拉提……』  
　　拿波里的街頭便帶上了乳清奶酪的香味和檸檬的清新氣味。喬魯諾跟在旁邊，多數時候被當作是新收的小弟，因此受到許多囑咐和恭喜——囑咐他不要在這個過於危險的職業中因魯莽和無知而惹來連布加拉提也無法解決的危險，恭喜他跟隨的是布加拉提，因此多半不需太過擔心自己的前景和安全。『我們也不知道什麼。』市民們對他說：『無論如何，雖然危險些，這可是個好工作……尤其喬巴拿先生不沾毒品！那可不是比在工廠裡做工好得多嗎？開車運運貨，沒準以後還能管上一個工地……』  
　　囑咐的內容十分多樣，但結語總是相同的：『不過你放心，布加拉提總會照顧好你的。他這樣好的人實在是不多見……』  
　　『是。』喬魯諾總是十分誠懇地回答：『是的，他確實很可靠……有他在我總是什麼也不需要擔心的。』  
　　布加拉提不知何時往他手裡塞了一串葡萄，又往他嘴裡塞了兩顆。趁這時機，布加拉提對四周的市民道別和感謝，像從漁網裡摘出小魚那樣拎著他擠出人群。下午快要過去了，街口的鐘樓敲了五聲，喬魯諾覺得手腕上的力量變得緊繃，然後鬆弛。  
　　『黃昏快要到了。』布加拉提說。  
　　『嗯，拿波里的黃昏很美。』  
　　『大海上的會更美。』布加拉提鬆開他的手，走在左側。他胸口的香檳玫瑰還在盛開，散發出濃郁但不致襲人的香氣。『我是在漁村里長大的。黃昏的時候，整個海面都是金色，好像變成了金礦……或者秋天的農場。我小時候想，或許往那裡撒網，會撈上一些寶物。』  
　　『撈上來了嗎？』  
　　『沒有。』布加拉提回過頭來，他的嘴角掛著一抹十分淺淡的，自嘲的微笑。『我十二歲就進了黑幫，還沒來得及成為一個漁夫。』  
　　喬魯諾並沒安慰他，只是說道：『我是在一間黑屋子里長大的。我長大了以後回去調查，才知道那是一座廢棄了的妓院。我在裡面幾乎沒有見過陽光。我的父親不喜歡陽光。』  
　　『這很可惜，陽光非常適合你。』布加拉提淡淡地說。他的臉上沒有安慰的意圖或是憐憫的神色。  
　　黃昏即將到來，街道上變得涼爽。孩子們帶著破破爛爛的足球衝了出來，在街口衝刺和吵鬧。人和球偶爾撞到布加拉提身上，他將孩子扶起，把球撥回他們的腳邊。  
　　『嗯，我也覺得陽光更適合我。』喬魯諾回答。布加拉提心知此時不應該看向他的同伴——並不是因為對方會被冒犯，會生氣，或是會崩潰。他知道喬魯諾的表情將是十分平靜的，甚至顯得輕鬆，他的臉上會帶著難以描述的力量。他們沉默地走過一個街區。  
　　『我很高興我來了拿波里。』過了一陣子，喬魯諾說。  
　　『我也很高興。』布加拉提說。某種無法抗拒的力量令他終於轉過頭去，看著追求他的年輕人。  
　　『喬魯諾，我很快樂。』他輕聲說：『我覺得充實和幸福。』  
　　他並沒說他此前是否是快樂、充實和幸福的。他也沒有說如果有人或有事物讓他變得快樂、充實和幸福的話，那究竟是誰或究竟是什麼。此刻在他們中間存在的是拿波里接近黃昏的嘈雜和無言的沉默。  
　　喬魯諾靜默地看著他。黯淡的陽光使他的面龐陷入過於濃重的陰影，讓一切都變得模糊，同時讓整體變得清晰。  
　　“我想吻他。”布加拉提想。


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
　　黃昏將他們拋到身後——天黑了。  
　　回住處時坐的是地鐵，往地鐵站走過去時，新近加入幫派的少年騎著摩托，有些人開著尤其窄的車子，鑽進小巷子裡，在他們身邊呼嘯而過。地面的塵土被揚起來，撲得他們灰頭土臉。『呀呼！』歡呼聲拉在飛馳的小車後，從巷頭一直通到巷尾。再往前走兩個街區左轉就是站台，黑暗的小巷十分狹窄，並肩行走的兩人只好湊得更近了些。幾乎是無意地，手掌碰到了一起。  
　　『真年輕啊。』布加拉提再一次想。喬魯諾剛剛握住了他的手，掌心相貼時十分仔細，彷彿要測量每一寸皮膚的溫度。指尖並沒意有所指地流連和徘徊，只是緊緊地貼了上來。食指抵著手腕，那裡的皮膚很薄，因此一陣陣地發癢。  
　　昨日下了雨，地面四處留有不規則的水潭。從巷尾走出時，落日的最後一絲餘輝突然掉落在他們面前，在水面映出一道粼粼金光。喬魯諾腳步一頓，緊緊扣住他的手。指間的皮膚抵在一起，繃得緊緊地，揭露出主人內心的波瀾。  
　　『昨天下得好大雨。』喬魯諾說。他的語氣裡帶有一些殘留的張力，彷彿正在抵抗着某種未知的力量。天色很暗了，看不出臉色。但他的掌心發熱，似乎突然湧來許多忐忑和緊張的血液。  
　　『嗯，來得太突然了，我還淋了一場雨，到現在身上還發冷。』布加拉提故意羅嗦了些，想讓他指掌間的緊張散去。  
　　但彷彿說了一件不可思議的新聞，或是輕描淡寫地傳達一件可怖的噩耗——聽見這話，喬魯諾猛地轉過頭來。那一瞬間，他的眼神尖銳得像是一支矛，一把劍，在黃昏中冷冷地閃著光。『你……』他的聲音聽起來幾乎有些尖銳。頓了頓，他繼續說道：『你要小心點，不要生病。』  
　　拉齊奧的某個城市前些日子發現了幾例新型傳染病，不巧卻離拿波里並不算十分遙遠。米斯達這幾天變本加厲地迷信，生怕碰上一位從隔壁區前來拜訪的喪門星。昨日一早，他恨不得直接將藥渣倒在教父宅邸的門口，命令喬魯諾從上面跳過去，據說是可以驅逐疫病，連布加拉提也被堵了一回門。  
　　『沒有事，今天早上醒來的時候沒有發熱，只是還覺得有些昏沉。』  
　　『那好。』喬魯諾回答，但不知為何看上去依然有些憂心忡忡。極少見他這樣忐忑的模樣——微笑稍微消失了，眉間繃緊了一點，彷彿突然有一層暗色拂過他的臉。但若讓任何一個陌生人來看，都會以為他依然心情愉快。他向來是很會偽裝面上的表情的。  
　　布加拉提又看了一眼，那一點陰鬱不見了，短暫得彷彿從未存在過。『從這裡回去吧。』喬魯諾說。  
　　又一輛摩托車呼嘯而過，在蛛網般的巷子裡轉了個彎，消失了。他們已經走到離地鐵站很近的地方，人流開始擁擠起來。先前散步時並沒注意，但這是他們初見時的那個車站——準確地說，喬魯諾在這站上車，沒多久便被他綴上，詢問淚眼魯卡這可憐人的諸般事宜。  
　　出人意料地，車廂裡人並不很多，還有空著的位置。最後剩下的座位與當日也十分相似。布加拉提有些尷尬地清了清嗓子。但坐下來以後，喬魯諾卻沒有怎麼說話——少年坐在他左側，似乎十分困倦地側過身來。  
　　或許是離得太近了，喬魯諾閉上眼睛小寐時，他的心臟緊縮起來。  
　　『你似乎沒有生病。』喬魯諾說：『心跳的聲音很穩定，雖然有些快。』  
　　『嗯……』他只能這樣回答。少年後腦上的髮辮十分柔軟，抵在他單薄的西裝上。  
　　經過一天的日曬，香檳玫瑰枯萎了一些。喬魯諾摸索著找到了它。有些頹敗的花在他掌心裡變回一小角同色的手帕。  
　　『用布變的花也會枯的嗎？』布加拉提問。他並不想問這麼無趣的問題，但心口的緊繃讓他忍不住開了口。  
　　『會的。』喬魯諾說。依然閉著眼睛。他似乎快要睡著了，聲音十分含糊。『我畢竟不是神……沒辦法創造永遠活著的東西。』  
　　『你能讓它們活多久呢？』布加拉提問。他先前沒有提過，但對此一直很好奇。  
　　『一直在我身邊的話，大概是……一直讓它們活下去吧，如果它們不逃掉，或者不被一個突然冒出來的人動手動腳地要揍一頓的話……』  
　　他的語氣很輕，但還是給布加拉提帶來一陣極其輕微的窘迫。真蠢。他想。我那天真是挺蠢的……  
　　或許是因為他的沉默，喬魯諾又說：『這次確實沒有說謊。』  
　　『……謝謝說明。』  
　　『噢，如果你實在信不過想親自確認的話，我是不會介意的。』少年的聲音裡帶著一點敷衍的笑意，這讓他剛才的調侃顯得十分蹩腳——但對付布加拉提還是足夠了。  
　　布加拉提只希望他快點睡著，好讓自己從窘迫中脫離出來。但今天的地鐵行程卻比平時要拖沓得多，車內廣播系統有些老化，播報通知時聲音模糊，能夠聽見沙沙的電流聲，催人昏昏欲睡。『本次列車將稍微延遲……前方列車尚未開出』『本趟列車將延遲開出……』——不斷重複，彷彿全意大利的地鐵都在這條路段上狹路相逢，需要二十位列車分派員才能解開地底下這團糾纏的亂麻。最誇張的一次延誤足有十五分鐘長，車內不斷單調重複的廣播不知從何時開始便沉默了，只在乘客們怨氣即將沸騰時慌慌張張地再播放一次。幸虧這路段是地上軌，不至於被困在一團漆黑之中。  
　　拿波里人的性格向來是不太好的。車廂內嗡嗡的抱怨聲越來越大，開始有人錘着車窗，威脅著要敲開玻璃出去。這片土地上的太陽已經沉睡了，每一個人卻像是還有成噸的問題要去解決。廣播十分慌亂地響了起來，車長道著欠，解釋前方路軌似乎發生了小事故，懇求乘客的理解——解釋的聲音幾乎立刻被淹沒在亂眾的嘈雜之中。  
　　場面像是快要失控了，但布加拉提沒有動。他甚至沒有去聽車里人到底在喊些什麼。  
　　喬魯諾睡著了。  
　　拿波里的獅子睡夢中和他清醒時沒有很大的差別，而許多人的臉孔是會變成另外一個模樣的。他們的黯淡和缺點會殘酷地暴露出來，好像一瞬間被剝奪了令人目眩的神采。熟睡的美會下降為庸常，而庸常變為醜陋——一般來說是這樣的。  
　　天色昏黑，但車廂裡亮著冷白的燈。布加拉提又一次仔細地看了看同伴的臉。他與清醒時比起來，確實沒有變美，也沒有變醜。布加拉提幾乎想要把他立刻叫醒，又想將噪音隔開，好讓他永遠不被打攪，享受難得的休憩。  
　　你為何要愛上一個比你小五歲的人，一個十五歲的少年——今天是十六了，但聽起來還是年輕得讓人驚訝。你為何要愛他呢？先前布加拉提一直認為這是不可思議，是荒謬絕倫。他是找不到理由去這樣做的，即使喬魯諾有著魔鬼般的魅力，也無法令這事合理化。太年輕了，他先前總是這樣對自己說，半是慨嘆，半是作為笑談。此刻他依然這樣想。太年輕了——這句話像薄霧一樣在他腦海裡徘徊，但不再帶著年長者看孩子時特有的愉快。  
　　這句話變得沉重了，彷彿沾上什麼而濕透了，從腦海向胸膛下降，並帶令人發癢的溫暖。  
　　喬魯諾在夢中摒住呼吸，皺起眉頭。他看上去很不安。布加拉提是熟悉他這種表情的，對方曾許多次向他投來這樣的目光，看著他變得遲鈍的腳步，看著他手上不流血的傷口。只有在這些時候他在這位十五歲的年輕人身上看到恐懼。  
　　『你在擔心些什麼呢？』布加拉提低聲問道。喬魯諾沒有醒來，沒有回答。

　　門口的藥渣已經清掉了，住處四周靜悄悄的。一座三層的小房子，落在巷口。和約見幹部們的豪宅不同，它普通得幾乎沒有光彩，門前的花草甚至有些雜亂，或許沒有人會相信城市的實際統治者住在這幢小樓裡。喬魯諾站在門口，與布加拉提道別。  
　　這本應很簡短，但欲言又止的沉默將它延長了。布加拉提站在門外，覺得自己似乎還應該再說一句話，或許是一句囑咐，或是祝他生日快樂。但在當下的氛圍中，一句簡單的生日祝福顯然有著遠超出字面意義的含義。  
　　布加拉提覺得下一刻自己將道別了。但喬魯諾搶在他面前開了口。  
　　『布魯諾。』  
　　心口的緊繃鬆弛了，這持續一日的無言中的張力像雨季的洪水一樣流瀉。布加拉提沒有應答——他直覺地認為對方將說出口的不會是道別。  
　　『我十六歲了，布魯諾。』  
　　『生日快樂，喬魯諾。』  
　　『雖然還沒有真正成年……但我現在確實可以擔負起……某些責任。』  
　　什麼責任呢？布加拉提想問。但他改口說道：『那可以考駕照啦。』  
　　拿波里的教父輕輕笑了幾聲——早在三四年前他就開著車在街上遊蕩，在火車站門口尋找輕信的旅客——在這城市開車不大需要駕照。  
　　『布魯諾。』喬魯諾再次念出這個名字。他看著站在門外一步距離的男人，對方平日總帶認真的表情，偶爾遇見可喜之事則會露出同樣十分認真的微笑。此刻布加拉提看著他的眼神也是認真的，但在那其中有着神秘和無可解讀的事物。這些天來喬魯諾眼見著它在對方眼中慢慢地生長，就像一顆樹苗破出土壤。  
　　他緊緊盯著布加拉提的眼睛，那裡有著強大的生命力和無盡的勇氣，同時又帶著令人心悸的暖意。壓在他心頭的那件事突然鬆開了骨骼嶙峋的惡爪。喬魯諾突然張了張嘴。他向來能言善辯，但這句簡單的話卻不願離開他的舌尖。它在他心裡醞釀了將近一年，以至於每個音節和每一點音調的起伏都爛熟於心，要說出它將如呼吸般自然：他以為如此。  
　　語句生了腳爪，勾在他的舌頭上。  
　　他只好再次說：『我十六歲了，布魯諾。法律沒法保護我……免受某些……所謂的傷害。』  
　　『那麼，你要什麼生日禮物呢？』  
　　喬魯諾再次嘗試了一下。這次這個音節總算離開了他的舌尖。  
　　『你。』


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
　　喬魯諾吻他所愛的人的時候，並沒想到會是這樣。這不是他的初吻——而若事情如他想像和期待般地進展，那也不會是他的初次體驗。拿波里的年輕人，無論是男是女，總是十分早熟。畢竟你有可能在十四歲時丟掉性命，畢竟這裡是科摩拉的地盤。無論是否有毒品在街頭流通，此地總是危險的。而在這危險，這恐怖，這無常的威脅之中，宗教和愛情依然保有這它們原初的力量，不像在世界的其他地方，被困住並閹割了。在此地它們能夠創造天堂和地獄，而不僅僅是天堂和地獄的幻象。你是為此而生，它們對著耳朵低聲說：擁有我你將在天堂，沒有我你將在地獄。  
　　喬魯諾·喬巴拿便在天堂親吻他所愛的人。沒有曼妙的音樂響起，沒有如夢如幻的光從不可知之處流瀉，沒有神秘的力量將他們從這舒適的小平房裡托起，上升至不可見的高度。  
　　世界已變得更加清晰。  
　　喬魯諾在吻與吻之中梳理對方的頭髮，黑而厚重的髮絲在他指間流過，這好似一聲短暫的愛語。他看著布加拉提，他看見鼻子上細小的傷痕，眼角邊不眠的紋路，鼻翼邊暴晒而出的斑點。它們細小而且淺淡，是地中海陽光所留的紀念品。笑容從他身體深處流瀉而出，他便得以不僅僅用嘴唇微笑。他以眼睛，以手指，以全身的皮膚微笑，向他的世界披露出他的靈魂與他的心。  
　　『布加拉提。』他喃喃道。那句話勾在他的舌頭上，依然不願被說出。恐懼攫住了他。  
　　有什麼可怕的呢？這是一句很美的話，或許是世上最美的話。它美並不是因為言辭的特殊或語句的精巧。它比任何一句話都要簡單，但同時比任何一句話都要復雜。說出它的那一刻像是跳下悬崖，你將從一切舊的洞穴中躍出。你越過那天塹，其上沒有橋樑。直到對方回應你，你都將在此人面前失去一切屏障，你將你的一切棄絕，暴露在無常和恐怖之中。你將在地獄——直到你所告語的那人將你拉入天堂。  
　　但喬魯諾沒有說。那句話還牢牢地抓著他的舌頭不願離去。為何說話會這麼難呢？如果能夠把這句話寫在布加拉提身上，他會的。就像一個小小的紋身，只有他們兩個可以看見。它將在他所觸碰，所親吻，所愛撫之處浮起，好像一個隱形的簽名。他吻布加拉提的脖子，脖子上便寫下這些字句。他吻布加拉提的胸口，胸口便佈滿這簡短的告語。他將對方那件標誌性的西裝剝下，用牙齒把覆蓋在那身體上的黑色蕾絲咬開。布加拉提的著裝品位總是很有趣的，那西裝是多麼純潔，那蕾絲又是多麼放蕩啊！但布加拉提與這個詞毫無關係。他看著你的時候，總是以最認真的表情和最誠懇的眼神。我覺得我們可以商量一下該怎麼辦……當他將布加拉提拉進房裡的時候對方彷彿在說。商量一下！怎麼商量呢？  
　　那隱形的簽名蔓延到側腰，喬魯諾閉上眼睛。他的愛人的皮膚上有着鹽和汗水的味道，還有無法描述的，可以被命名為布加拉提。或許是荷爾蒙。這氣味從他身體內部散發出來，有點像辛辣的植物，火熱的朗姆酒。他們的身體在互相吸引，而這甚至與他們的思維無甚關聯。這是好聞的氣味——你的身體告訴你，好像一朵花告訴蜜蜂。喬魯諾舔了舔，那觸感像絲綢。布加拉提的肌肉繃緊了，它們的線條更加清晰地浮現出來。  
　　他把對方的褲子也推開，那東西硬梆梆地便抵在他的下巴上。這幾乎是一個讚美：你得以知道你是多麼強烈地吸引著你所親吻的這個人。喬魯諾打量著它。他在考慮要不要將它含進去。或許是有些魯莽了，但這應該會很好。想像布加拉提因此而緊繃的小腹，以及喉嚨裡的喘息。他的聲音總是如此冷靜，想像他在快感裡叫這名字：喬魯諾，喬魯諾，喬魯諾……  
　　喬魯諾便往後退了些，準備低下頭。布加拉提——至今為止都十分安靜地，過於安靜了——動作太快了，幾乎沒有留下任何給人反應的時間，坐了起來，推著他的肩膀。  
　　喬魯諾不知是什麼將自己掀倒並推在床鋪上的。是這雙手臂和這赤裸的胸膛嗎？是這吻嗎？  
　　它像暴風雨一樣熱烈。它同時在燃燒。暴風雨可以燃燒嗎？它將呼吸奪去。它似乎能夠吸吮人的靈魂。喬魯諾發現自己在戰栗——他猛地睜開了眼睛。布加拉提彷彿有默契一般放開了他的嘴唇，手依然按在他的肩膀上。這二十一歲的男人喘著氣，看著他。  
　　那黑色的眼睛，顏色比平時更加明亮，更加濃烈。喬魯諾把他的頭髮揉亂了。他的目光似乎可以穿透靈魂而看見喬魯諾掩藏得很好的秘密與恐懼。那又怎麼樣呢？他好像在說。喬魯諾可以清晰地看見布加拉提眼睛裡的那棵樹。他也能看見自己。幾乎是癡迷的。  
　　癡迷的！即使雙手都被不死的替身啃噬也依然冷靜的喬魯諾·喬巴拿，竟是癡迷的。那句話將他的舌頭咬得更緊了些。  
　　『你十六歲了，喬魯諾。』布加拉提的手按著他外套的鈕扣。按得很緊。  
　　『我十六歲了。』  
　　『你在追求我。』  
　　喬魯諾幾乎笑出聲來。他們的衣服扔得一地都是——準確地來說，布加拉提的衣服扔得一地都是，他身上的還多半好端端地。他剛剛從一個暴風雨般的吻中存活，而布加拉提的眼睛像在燃燒。這走得比追求的行為要更遠得多。這是追求的結果。  
　　但他十分了解對方的性格，因此只是像先前一樣回答道：『是，我在追求你。』  
　　『而你選擇今天告訴我……即使你還沒有說出口。』  
　　那句話的腳爪咬著他的舌頭，幾乎令人發痛。喬魯諾點點頭。  
　　『為什麼是今天呢？喬魯諾，為什麼是今天呢？』  
　　布加拉提看上去並不需要回答。他的表情很嚴肅，但慢慢地從中漏出微笑——好像一顆果實，在陽光與海風之下盈滿了，從枝頭落下。慢慢地，他問道：  
　　『你想和我做愛嗎，喬魯諾？』  
　　懸崖上的跳躍停下了。深淵之上架起橋樑。他毫不猶豫地從容走過。  
　　世界已變得更加清晰。  
　　『是，我想和你做愛。』

　　說出這句話的少年，眼睛像太陽那樣明亮，神色比陽光更加坦然。  
　　布加拉提想要吻他，擁抱他，愛撫他，與他結合。他便以一個吻作為開始，或許將以一聲愛語作為結束。


	7. Chapter 7

7.  
　　夜來了：他的渴望便傾溢如一道流泉。他意欲歌唱。*  
　　而他的歌聲安靜。它不從喉舌流出。它從他的靈魂，他的眼眸，他的手指與他的吻中傾溢。它們燒灼他的血管，每一次碰觸都在對方的身體上和他的心上留下一道烈焰。他將衣服剝去，將蜷縮起來的肢體撫開，它們將羞怯如一層羽翼般抱覆在赤裸的身體上。他想要調笑這年輕人：事到如今你羞怯了嗎？卻是你將我拉進你的門。  
　　但布加拉提沒有言語：他看著喬魯諾的眼睛。他們總是這樣沉默地互相注視，這已經成為一個習慣。他在那其中看見掩飾得很好的緊張與毫不掩飾的期許，它們令那黃金色的眼睛閃耀光芒。『你想要怎麼辦？』他低聲問道，指掌像撫摸綢緞那樣從頸邊滑下。這起伏的胸膛，這緊繃的小腹，這焦渴的器具。他把它握在手裡，撫摸它，因而激起斷續的喘息。 『你想要怎麼辦，喬魯諾？』  
　　年輕人將手掌按在他的胸前。不偏不倚，正在心臟的上方。布加拉提感覺到自己的心臟像一塊鐵鎚，沉重地敲擊着對方的掌心。『你活著。』喬魯諾說。他的眼睛裡有著一眼可見的驚奇和喜悅。  
　　『你這句話說晚了一年。』  
　　『不，沒有。』喬魯諾抱住他的背脊，把他拉向自己。於是他們的肩膀，於是他們的胸膛，於是他們的焦渴與他們的熱望都貼伏到一起。『每天。』他悄聲說：『每天我都這樣說。』  
　　布加拉提笑了，眼睛瞇起。他看見對方眼裡自己的倒影，便落下一個吻。『那麼，你該怎麼辦呢？』他再次問道：『我們兩個……有一點小小的磨合問題。』  
　　『是呀。』年輕人像是十分苦惱地皺了皺眉頭，而後以他所習慣的決意與真摯說：『那麼，你教我。』  
　　『我能教你什麼？』布加拉提說。他的嘴唇擦過愛戀他的少年的耳廓。他曲起背脊，將對方圈進自己懷抱裡。『你想要學什麼呢？』  
　　『全部。』喬魯諾以幾不可聞的聲音回答：『任何你要教我的……任何我沒有經歷過的……』  
　　『教你什麼也可以嗎？』布加拉提問道。他像當年在城鐵上首次與這年輕人搭話時那樣問，語氣裡帶著善意的戲謔。『教你躺着，教你讓我進去，教你喘不上氣，教你懇求我，教你叫我的名字……』  
　　『布魯諾，布魯諾，布魯諾，啊呀……布魯諾……』他的年輕人便低聲應道，聲音懶洋洋地，在黑暗中低迴。『我學得好嗎？』  
　　『自然是很好的。』布加拉提以更低和更緩慢的聲音回答。他像一頭捕獵的獅子那樣伏下身去，壓開對方的腿，像琴弓滑過琴弦——他便感受到那震顫，它們從骨頭與肌肉的深處漫溢。  
　　『你要把我教得再好些。』喬魯諾說：『我什麼也不知道。你教給我什麼，你便會得到什麼，布魯諾。你得好好地做這老師……』  
　　『是嗎？喬魯諾，喬魯諾，喬魯諾，呀，喬魯諾……』他悶悶地回應道，聲音很含糊，因為是在吻與吻之間搶出的時間。說到最後，他便緩慢地親親因期待而緊張的小腹。頭頂上傳來一聲不滿的嘆息。  
　　『你要有些耐心，喬魯諾。』他說。  
　　回答他的是一聲更加不滿的哼哼。一隻手摸到他的頭頂，洩憤似地拉開他的髮夾，撥開他的辮子。  
　　噢，年輕人。他想。

　　布加拉提來到這世間已經二十一年，幾乎在黑幫度過其中一半。他見過許多。他見過沉甸甸的槍械，發亮的槍油，見過拿波里破曉的碼頭，見過驚濤駭浪中卸貨的走私船，見過十一歲的亡命徒，見過深夜街頭潦倒的癮君子，見過十八歲的寡婦，見過十六歲的妓女。他見過十五歲的少年宣稱自己要成為拿波里的皇帝，見過十四歲的男孩或是女孩死在火併的槍火之中。但他只見過一位十六歲的教父，那人的名字意味著初升的太陽，在街頭說起自己的夢想時，雙眼彷彿夜空中最亮的星星。  
　　而現在拿波里的皇帝躺在他的床上，赤裸著，他十六歲的身體在情慾中展開，他的腰側落著親吻的痕跡，他的腿纏在布加拉提的腰上，在每一次沉重的撞擊中沉重地喘息或是呻吟。喬魯諾像先前說的那樣叫他的名字，喬魯諾也只叫他的名字。他的年輕的情人不會指揮他的速度，不會命令他的力度，不會吐出懇求的詞句——他只是不斷地重複他的名字。布魯諾，布魯諾，布魯諾——彷彿發明了一種新的語言，其中的所有名詞，所有動詞，所有虛詞與所有形容詞都有一樣的拼寫和一樣的讀音。他不以嗓音而以全身來說這門語言，而因此一個詞便能表達所有的意思。  
　　布魯諾。他嘆息着說，彷彿這名字是一句詩，一首歌，一次繾綣的告白。他絞緊他的手腳，在因過度的刺激流出眼淚時含住他的嘴唇和舌頭，他叫他，他叫道，布魯諾，啊，布魯諾。不再是戲謔的，彷彿這個短短的名字牽繫着他的靈魂，他最後叫出這名字時聲音飄了起來，好像有巨力捏住了無形體的聲音而將它燒熔了，就像這熾熱的力量燒灼他的骨頭和血肉一樣，這可怖的火舌讓他忍受不住而顫抖，縮緊，蜷起來像火焰中的織物。  
　　那味道像新鮮的繡球花——布加拉提緩緩地抹掉濺到他胸膛上的東西。喬魯諾全身火紅，像在坎帕尼亞某個小鎮海邊捕到的蝦。煮熟了，混在意大利面裡，汁水豐盈，鮮美彷彿利劍割破舌尖。  
　　『我教得好嗎？』布加拉提問。他的聲音因喘息而斷續。  
　　他的十六歲的教父點點頭，濕漉漉的眼睛裡蓄滿陽光一樣的笑意。『很好。』他說，這句話輕得像一聲轉瞬即逝的嘆息：『比什麼都要好。』  
　　『你什麼時候要考試呢？』布加拉提笑著問，將他胸膛上的遺存吻去。繡球花的味道在落下喉嚨之後很快就淡去了。皮膚上還有汗水，嘗起來像是新鮮的牡蠣。『啊，我需要檸檬汁。』他說。  
　　『我出汗了嗎？唔，我剛才有沒有說謊呢，布魯諾？』  
　　『你總是很誠實的。那麼，你什麼時候要考試呢？』他再次問道。  
　　『你很期待我的考試嗎？』  
　　『這要看情況了。你學得好嗎？』  
　　『過一會兒你就知道了。』他的學生懶洋洋地回答。

　　他學得是很好的。  
　　布加拉提被拉起來的時候忍不住挺直了腰，他便往情人的身上陷得更深了些。  
　　以十六歲的年紀來說喬魯諾是十分有耐心的。他不像同齡人那樣橫衝直撞，彷彿一頭嚐到蜂蜜的熊。他甚至一點也不魯莽。他是太有耐心了，像是一個在縫皮鞋的匠人。他便把他的皮子打開。一個匠人對待他的作品是十分細緻的。很周到。甚至是體貼的。熟悉它的每一個縫隙好像熟悉情人的身體。  
　　因此當布加拉提被抬起腰，被墊上一個枕頭，被拉開腿而慢慢與他的情人結合到一起時，肢體已經憊懶如一張軟熟的皮。喬魯諾喜歡撫摸他，吻他，過於細緻了，好像每一寸皮膚都有它特異的觸感。他吻他的陰莖。噢，他怎樣吻它。它因他的吻而變得濕漉漉地，它等待著，它發痛了，下一刻又被加以撫慰。鉅細靡遺。鉅細靡遺。它在他嘴裡醒來，又在他嘴裡脫力而睡下。而布加拉提把後腦勺埋進枕頭里，他的眼前陣陣明暗閃爍。他真累。誰知道喬魯諾是這麼好的學生？這真是出人意料地累，好像被一點點揉成了一囊裝滿水的皮袋，沉重地癱下，發出低沉的聲音：咕啾，咕啾。  
　　他一根手指也不想抬起來了。因此當對方把他的身體揉開時，他也只是低低地哼了聲。  
　　『你不要睡著啦，布魯諾。』他的十六歲的年輕人低低笑著挪揄他。『老男人。』  
　　而二十一歲的老男人實在懶於回應，便摸摸這年輕人汗濕的背脊。從肩膀到腰，汗水濡濕了手掌，而皮膚底下的肌肉窩在他手心裡，好像在隨呼吸顫抖。他手滑了下去，按按窄窄的后腰。按下去的時候，對方抖了抖，那裡的肌肉與皮膚一起繃緊了。  
　　布加拉提覺得這樣或許太輕佻了，和他平時認真嚴肅的形象不合。但管他呢？他還是很想這麼做。他便這麼做了。他的手更往下滑了些。  
　　拍擊臀部的聲音並沒有想像中清脆。聽到那聲音時布加拉提幾乎有些後悔，又有些十分細微的赧然。但他依然如預想般說道：『快些，慢慢吞吞的。』  
　　而年輕人是十分聽話的。  
　　於是布加拉提被拉起來的時候挺起了腰，他向前撲去，把額頭抵在情人的肩膀上。感官上的浪潮將他拍得懵然，除腹部緊縮以外全身都鬆鬆垮垮，而此刻只有精神在飛馳。『你沒有給我……用黃金體驗吧？』他在喘息與喘息之間開口，聲音與身體一起晃晃悠悠。他抱緊了喬魯諾的腰，腿在他身後盤起。少年比他要矮了半個頭，這便彷彿是被他圈在了懷裡。他覺得自己抱住了一頭生有利爪與強健四肢的小獅子，被它玩鬧似地抱緊，黃金般的皮毛扎在他的血管裡，讓他渾身發癢，從各處長出細韌的勁草。他的小獅子把臉埋在他的頸窩裡，把陽具埋在他的身體裡，好像要鑽到他的皮膚底下。『沒有。』小獅子說，每個字都熱烘烘地，印在他的肩膀上，印在他的耳朵裡。  
　　『折騰死了。』布加拉提嘟噥着說。他剛才消耗了不少體力。  
　　『我是好學生嗎？』喬魯諾問，吻著他的耳垂。  
　　『是折騰的學生。』  
　　『是好學生嗎？』他的學生把他的腰往下按得更緊了些。布加拉提幾乎控制不住，從喉嚨底逃出一聲顫抖的呻吟。他學得是很快的，太快了，過於敏銳也過於準確了。布加拉提的腹部緊縮起來。『是好學生嗎……布魯諾？』他喘息著問。  
　　布加拉提將腳盤得更緊了些。他的腳踝壓住床單，那裡黏糊糊地一片潮濕。他方才留在喬魯諾身體裡的東西把織物浸得濕漉漉的。  
　　『……你是。』他便嘆息着，答案從他的嘴角溜走。布加拉提低下頭去，在年輕人抱緊他並最後一次顫抖時給對方一個吻。

　　或許是因為太累，布加拉提夢見了一年前的事情。但實際上他睡得並不安穩，夢境便與現實相交，化作荒誕的畫面。他閉上眼睛。  
　　他在羅馬。  
　　古鬥獸場的陽光十分熾烈，已有數千年歷史的石板粗糙老舊，貼在皮膚上幾乎灼燙。他想要翻個身躲開這炎熱的火舌，但動彈不得。他身邊有人睡下了，輕輕抹了抹他的臉，低聲對他說：『晚安，布魯諾。』  
　　身下的柔軟被褥被扯了扯，滑開了。搖晃兩下，像濕泥被陽光烤乾那樣變成堅硬的石板。  
　　布加拉提想喘口氣好散散熱，但他吸不進空氣，也吐不出去。鬥獸場安靜極了，一顆小石子落下的聲音都會久久迴盪。這是屬於孤寂和死亡的空曠。布加拉提想眨眨眼，但他動不了——他隨即發現自己是閉著眼睛的。他側身躺在石面上，手肘抵着肚子。喬魯諾送給他的瓢蟲竊聽器正窩在那裡。  
　　他全身都麻木了，好像一塊在盛夏被曬乾的泥沼。只有中心的那一點還生着一小顆細弱的莎草。瓢蟲伏在它的根部，等待著。嘈雜而熟悉的人聲從遠處傳來，但模糊不清。  
　　四處都是黑暗——但他看見黑暗裡亮起燈來。活生生的靈魂發著光，他熟悉的面孔湊上前來，他們在說話。咕嚕，咕嚕，嗡。他像是沉在水里。每一句話都是一段冗長和混亂的雜音，順著水波灌進他的耳朵裡。咕嚕，咕嚕，嗡。  
　　喬魯諾站在最遠的地方。他看著他。他表情很平靜，但眼神很害怕。  
　　『別怕。』布加拉提想說，但他不能說話。  
　　他是一具死屍，躺在古鬥獸場的地上。他的皮膚和肌肉很快就會變硬發臭。他為何還沒有離去呢？他已經與喬魯諾好好地道過別了。『沒關係，我的靈魂活過來了。都是因為你。這就是幸福了。』他在最後特意對這個年輕人說。喬魯諾臉上的震驚和悲痛太強烈了，他忍不住要這樣安慰他。  
　　不是你的錯。他想說，但那時候信使與雲已經將他托了上去。他沒來得及安慰他。如果有時間的話他會說的。不要難過，喬魯諾。他想說許多次，直到這個過於一往無前的年輕人真的不會再難過為止。  
　　但他沒有走，也說不了話。他靜靜地躺在地板上。他的瓢蟲輕輕地動了動，又安靜下來。  
　　米斯達和特里休向喬魯諾喊了什麼。他們圍在他的身邊，布加拉提看見他們的表情，是殷切的，十分輕鬆，像是來叫醒一個午睡的朋友。喬魯諾遠遠站著，終於往他身邊走了過來。  
　　喬魯諾在睡夢中抱住了他。他赤裸的手臂滑過來橫在布加拉提赤裸的胸膛上。瓢蟲掛飾便落到年輕人的膝彎裡。布加拉提在情人溫暖的懷抱裡迷迷糊糊地轉了轉頭。  
　　而喬魯諾緩緩蹲在他的身邊。年輕人跪在灼熱的石板上，沒有因為熾熱而瑟縮。他黃金色的眼睛牢牢地盯著布加拉提。像是無畏的，又是膽怯的。  
　　『你……嗡……救回……咕嚕……快！』米斯達十分不耐煩地指揮道。  
　　特里休看上去開始有些擔心。我還沒有對你說我在海邊的小房子。布加拉提想對她說：我當時弄錯了人。而我希望你總是能有地方去的。  
　　『布加拉提。』喬魯諾說。  
　　這聲呼喚過於清晰，因此布加拉提愣了愣才發現說話的是鬥獸場的喬魯諾。他低著頭，跪在他身邊，好像要給屍體塗油。但他沒有沒藥，沒有乳香。少年手足無措了一會兒，身邊的催促更急了，在布加拉提耳朵裡擴展成一連串低沉的咕噥。他便緩緩地摘下身上另一個瓢蟲，眨了眨眼。  
　　布加拉提沒有從他眼裡看見喜悅和希望。喬魯諾把瓢蟲放到他胸口，像是碰到什麼滾燙的東西一樣猛地把它放開了。那東西在布加拉提僵硬的胸口滾了滾，落到他的頸窩裡。  
　　『我……』喬魯諾清了清嗓子，像是想要轉過頭對身後說話。他最後看了布加拉提一眼。  
　　他的眼神過於痛苦了，好像正有一整個地獄沉默在他的身體裡，而他只要張開嘴，便會從中飄出陰鬱的警告：凡通過此門者……  
　　凡通過此門者，放棄一切希望——  
　　大概是錯覺。他肚子上的瓢蟲再次動了動。它細細的爪子勾在他開始僵硬的皮膚上。彷彿回應一般地，他頸窩裡的瓢蟲抖了抖翅膀。  
　　『我不……』喬魯諾的聲音透過水鑽到他的耳朵裡。開始是含混的，而後雜音褪去了，變得清晰，好像水正迅速地從他的身邊落下。『我不能……』他的聲音在顫抖。  
　　喬魯諾迅速地回頭看了他一眼。布加拉提看見他的眼角一陣顫抖，而後那顫抖便一路蜿蜒到他的臉頰。布加拉提突然意識到那是淚水，像透鏡一樣扭曲了他眼中並不實在的景象。  
　　『我不能……不能坐起來……』布加拉提張開嘴。出乎他意料的是，聲音像陳舊的灰塵那樣從他嗓子裡擠出來。他咳嗽了兩聲。他的身體已經被治好了，但曾經受過重創的肺還是抓緊機會抗議了一下。  
　　在死寂之中喬魯諾回過頭來。布加拉提並不很明白該怎麼描述他的表情。那又是狂喜的，又是恐懼的，彷彿只要再有一點意外發生，這像太陽一樣的年輕人就會變成鹽柱，在絕望中崩塌碎裂。  
　　十分小心地，他緩緩問道：『……布魯諾？』他的聲音比剛剛從死亡醒來的人要更加沙啞。  
　　布加拉提睜開眼睛。羅馬的陽光將他的眼睛刺得生疼。  
　　喬魯諾看著他，眼睛裡滿是淚水，但沒有落下來。  
　　『布魯諾。』他低聲叫道：『你回來了。布魯諾。』  
　　自那以後他幾乎再也沒有叫過他布加拉提。


	8. Chapter 8

　08.  
　　一天的假期比想像中還要奢侈——回到辦公用的豪宅時，桌上堆起的文件和顯得尤其焦躁的米斯達讓喬魯諾的腳步變得有一點猶豫。『發生什麼事情了？』想了想，他迎著逼上來的米斯達問道。  
　　後者臭著臉，態度十分糟糕地給他塞了一疊簡報。『有傻子帶著疫病過來了。那幾個大牌子又對我們的仿造品說三道四。清晨裝卸的時候有人搗亂，船上的貨丟了一半，』他機關槍似地說道：『阿爾貝托愛用的那個後巷子裡又有垃圾死了。試毒品試的。你們昨天去哪兒了？』  
　　布加拉提的臉色在一連串的消息下變得很糟糕。他伸過手來，把簡報都接去了，皺著眉頭翻看。喬魯諾的表情只在聽見死於毒品過量的癮君子時變了變，其餘時候，他都饒有興味地看著米斯達。直到最後一個問題，他彷彿終於聽見自己正期待的事物一般，抿了抿嘴。  
　　『噢，我們昨天，有一點小小的私事。』他語氣十分愉快地說。  
　　布加拉提低頭看著報告，卻感覺后腰的西裝下擺動了動。他猛地回頭看了看他的情人，後者的語氣雖不夠莊重，表情卻是十分公事公辦的。喬魯諾正有條不紊地對米斯達下達各項命令——後者看上去並不很耐煩，時不時把被欺負的五號從兜裡拎出來，安慰似地摸一摸。  
　　米斯達不太喜歡現在的職位——布加拉提想，努力無視着偷偷溜進他的外套的東西。是黃金體驗的手。當然。十分頑皮的替身。恬不知恥。真是恬不知恥。大概因為有一個恬不知恥的主人——米斯達以為自己是要當軍火貿易方面的幹部，但沒有得到這個位置。反而半是做了軍師。天知道他有多妒嫉貢格拉。那個沒頭腦的臭傢伙（米斯達這麼稱呼他，當著喬魯諾的面也一樣，幸虧他還不會在本人面前這樣說）簡直讓他看得眼睛也綠了。牙癢癢！科西嘉的軍火，倫敦的軍火，哪怕聖彼得堡的軍火呢！拿波里是歐洲的肚臍。沒有什麼東西是不從這裡過的。那蠢貨卻管著他親愛的槍。並不是說他需要什麼新奇的東西。他不需要。那是他的。是他該管著的。他卻要給喬魯諾做出主意的軍師……  
　　布加拉提不需要打開米斯達的腦殼也能知道他在想什麼。字字句句都是準確無誤的。米斯達很聰明，但他的聰明勁十分直白，稍用點心就能讀懂。——鑽進衣服裡的東西爬到他的背上了。他怎麼會不知道呢。那是黃金體驗的手指。它躺進他脊椎骨的淺溝裡，窩在那裡，摸索著。他們昨天是好好地以手指向對方身體的各處見過禮了。黃金體驗便按著其上的一點。好像從這一點就能把他整個人掀開一樣。那指尖一直要酸軟而發麻地鑽到他的骨頭縫裡。他試著讓鋼煉手指拉開它。但是不能太過明顯。米斯達是能看見的。幸虧他們背後是門。門！……  
　　福葛也被放在一個不痛不癢的位置。中層幹部。不大不小的一個區域，他是那裡的頭頭。離拿波里的中心有一點遠，離羅馬有一點遠，離卡普里島有一點遠，離每個地方都有一點遠。那裡能夠直直地看到碼頭，每天都有船隻到埠和啟程。但唯有一點，他離米斯達的區域是很近的。在某些小巷縱橫而遊人如織的地段，他們的地盤像植物的根鬚那樣勾到一起。要分開來實在是一筆爛帳。米斯達心情不快時偶爾會到隔壁區去找找福葛的麻煩。叛徒！沒有用的東西……這樣的謾罵大半是不會有的。喬魯諾甚至讓福葛來吻他的手。噢，喬魯諾。他的情人，教父……十六歲，卻老練得嚇人。米斯達只能不引人注意地稍稍嘲弄一下他過去的隊友。叛徒！還是會這樣指控的。叛徒背上有火燒的烙印。但說得更小心……或許偶爾還要請他幫幫忙。假裝十分隨意的，但其實是十萬火急的事情。米斯達畢竟不適合做軍師，哪怕只是稍微承擔了一點點邊緣的任務，而且那任務還經過布加拉提的精挑細選。  
　　黃金體驗已經摸到了他的胸前。甚至扯了扯他習慣使用的黑色內飾。喬魯諾昨晚上似乎嘟噥著取笑了它，但隨即又以難以描述的熱情將它咬起來扯開了，給他濡濕的吻。或許他的小獅子實際上是很喜歡它的。黃金體驗的手指變得很扁，幾乎沒有厚度。否則會被發現。布加拉提掃了一眼米斯達。後者正努力地試圖說服喬魯諾疫病是多糟糕的詛咒，必須砍院裡的一棵樹，沒準找兩個犯了事的人，為了搶那樹枝作殊死的決鬥（你得多看點書，米斯達。——喬魯諾說。但對方沒有動搖。）……  
　　布加拉提不再讓鋼煉手指膽戰心驚地扯著黃金體驗過分活潑的手。他審慎地移動它，躲過米斯達的眼睛，讓它藏到喬魯諾身後。他的小獅子脖子很怕癢。從耳垂往下，一直到肩膀，最輕柔的觸摸都會讓他打著顫缩起脖子來。布魯諾，哎，布魯諾……他會這樣抱怨。或許並不是抱怨。  
　　『——說到底，你們昨天究竟去了哪裡？』米斯達不依不饒地說。他問這問題時帶著一貫的直截了當和不耐煩。要是他能把打槍時的敏感稍微用到說話上那該多好！他語氣裡帶著的古怪的殷切和沮喪都要滿溢出來了：『虧我好容易給你們找到的藥渣。裡面的東西你們不知道有多難找！你們昨天去哪裡了？我得知道它有沒有用。你們——』  
　　『噢。昨天我和布魯諾在約會。』喬魯諾說。他正偏頭翻着辦公桌上的東西——這樣鋼煉手指就不能肆無忌憚地摸他的脖子了。  
　　『噢，約會那就沒什麼，看來是有效……你們昨天約出去談事情？』米斯達懵然問道。他的臉上有一點震驚和難以置信的恐懼，但被一個快準備好的大笑表情掩蓋了。『約會，BOSS你可真幽默……』  
　　『約會。我親他，他親我。我操他，他操我。這樣說你明白了嗎？』喬魯諾十分認真地回應道。他的表情真令人覺得苦惱——布加拉提看著他想——又是苦惱，又是不知所措，讓人想要吻他，柔情地，咬牙切齒地。  
　　米斯達緩慢地眨了眨眼。一下。兩下。三下。四下。他沒有迅速再眨一次把這個不祥的數字趕走。他只是十分緩慢地答了一聲：『唔。』  
　　喬魯諾和布加拉提看著他轉過身，四步走出了房門。

　　『你真有點得意忘形。』布加拉提說。他的語氣裡有一點埋怨的味道。太淺了，連他也不知道這究竟是不是錯覺。『這裡是辦公室，喬魯諾。』他盡力讓自己聽起來更認真些，更公事公辦。他便以同樣公事公辦的動作把摸在自己褲頭上的手拉開。『實在是一天假也不能放。』他說，把又一份文件讀完，放到左手邊。『新來的這個毒品頭子不知道叫什麼名字。碼頭的事情是不是他幹的？』他打了個電話，讓米斯達去弄清海面火併的武器細節。『你為什麼告訴米斯達呢？』他最後問，皺著眉頭。  
　　而喬魯諾收起面前同時攤開着的三份報告，說：『新的這傢伙比阿爾貝托稍聰明一些。』  
　　『米斯達嚇得都不會走路了。等他緩過來就會回來找我們了，那時……』布加拉提斟酌了一下用詞，最後還是沒說，而是轉而回應道：『新的這傢伙愛玩些新的東西。』  
　　死了的“老鼠”雙眼大睜，躺在遍布髒污的地上。這是拿波里最破爛的街口。對無錢的癮君子來說這卻是個詭異的好地方。免費的毒品或是免費的毒藥——全看你的運氣。他們畢竟也只剩一條命與吃空了他們全身的癮頭。沒準這是從未見過的好東西呢？……這無名“老鼠”便這樣想著而死了。他的身邊收拾得很乾淨——沒有任何毒品的殘留。但他的死狀看上去並不是由於那些經典的藥品。  
　　『可卡因過時了……』年輕的教父說，把報告攏到一起。『他什麼也想要。這很麻煩。』  
　　『死人是什麼都不會想要的。』布加拉提回答，在左手邊放下最後一份文件。


	9. Chapter 9

9.  
　　新的毒販頭子叫博涅特，名字有點像可可布丁，因此沒過多久，滿街說起他便是“糕點販子”，真名倒是忘得差不多了。名字十分甜蜜，貨物卻是甜膩得過分了，時不時地死兩個人——據說這次死了的“老鼠”並不是第一個，只是這一位沒處理好，讓“熱情”發現了。想來博涅特如今該是很懊悔的。  
　　博涅特的貨物純度高，配方大膽，在街頭找不要命的癮君子試毒時總是立刻就能召來一群狂熱的志願者。交易很簡單，甚至不像阿爾貝托那樣細細分開，大區而後小區，小區而後街區，哪怕一條巷子也恨不得分割出巷頭巷尾的地盤，往裡塞滿滿眼陰戾面色蠟黃的毒販子。博涅特只是在托斯卡納最窮的地方建起一個基地，像賣大蒜和鹹魚那樣賣毒品——一手交錢，一手交貨，不需要經過五層介紹人，也無需身纏萬貫。輕鬆愉快，自助購物，只是不收信用卡。  
　　癮君子們把這裡叫做沃爾瑪（雖然起了個意大利名字，但博涅特其實是美國人），能買到最老派的海洛英，也能買到最新型的麻醉品，因為太過新潮了，連個暱稱都來不及起，數字和字母拼出的名字像一串暗號一樣四處流通。兜里有點餘錢的人可以來這裡做點投資，買多些分量，私下里偷偷賣給親朋好友，反正無傷大雅——托斯卡納是不缺超時工作的卡車司機，全年無休的鞋廠小工和無所事事的街頭混混的。而“熱情”忙於正當生意和安撫舊人，博涅特的生意便在沒多少人注意的情況下發展了起來。  
　　沒有人告密。麻醉品的沃爾瑪建在一片空白之中。那裡原本是連貧民窟也建不起來的，而毒品可是難得的好產業。住民便像瞞著四處窺探的傻子小警察一樣試圖瞞過“熱情”的眼目——而這並非不可能，畢竟這塊地方正在幾位幹部的管轄範圍邊界，彷彿是黑幫帝國內一塊突兀的飛地，時時被人記著，卻少有人清楚它內部的細節。  
　　此刻拿波里的教父便問道：『為什麼到現在才發現？』  
　　福葛站在門邊，回答的時候盯著桌角的雕花：『買賣的方式很隱蔽，地方偏僻，也沒有公開劃分地盤。』  
　　『是嗎？』喬魯諾問。他逆光坐著，雖是下午，陽光充沛，眼珠子卻發暗，彷彿陷在一片濃霧之中。『你和米斯達相處得好嗎？』他突兀地問  
　　福葛知道他的言下之意——他們兩個人的爭端延綿在兩區接壤的整條邊界上，無意義的爭執，多半是單方面的，但他偶爾會狠狠地反擊一次，惹得米斯達大怒。最近一次他們互相找麻煩的地方就在這“沃爾瑪”附近。  
　　『……我的責任。』沉默許久以後，他說，低下頭。他的嘴角抿了起來。  
　　『福葛。』喬魯諾的臉色變得柔和了，他眨了眨眼睛，聲音也放得很親切。『我和你說過，別多想。』  
　　此刻他聽起來就像一個十分溫情脈脈的人，能夠原諒許多東西。但福葛沒有說話，稍微動了動腳。  
　　『你還有話要說。』喬魯諾說。他像一個漁夫，正小心但堅定地從水里收回他的鉤子。  
　　福葛看上去是要開口的樣子，但過了好一陣依然一語不發。他的胸膛起伏了幾次，最後重重吐了口氣，抬頭往布加拉提飛了一眼。  
　　布加拉提沒有說話。他沒有對福葛的眼神表現出任何情緒，沒有譴責，輕視，排斥，也沒有理解，接納和關注。他坐在喬魯諾身邊，在看博涅特的資料。資料很少，薄薄的兩張紙。翻動的時候發出十分細碎的紙張聲響。  
　　福葛看上去像是脫離了重負，又像是被壓在大山之下。他在那一眼後再沒有看著布加拉提，只是直直地盯著喬魯諾，彷彿要把他曾經的上司摒除到視野以外。這並不如他想像中容易——喬魯諾坐得離布加拉提太近了。教父的手正擱在副手的腿上。他們之間共享着某種危險的親近感。布加拉提咳了咳，喬魯諾便靠得更近了些，盯著他，彷彿是要變成一個小人，衝到對方的喉嚨裡把煩人的小病痛趕走。  
　　布加拉提躲開了，但回頭對他微笑。喬魯諾看了福葛一眼，示意他自己在等待回答。  
　　『……菲利其安諾這些天沒有出現。』福葛像甩鞭子一樣說，但他的聲音很低，於是聽來如同嘶嘶作響。『沒有人知道潘多羅托的貨從哪裡來，但他總是有貨。從那個市場弄不來任何內部消息，到處都是帶著槍的人，米斯達……』他似乎十分不想說出這個名字，但還是像吐痰一樣把它吐了出來：『米斯達說這些武器走的不是我們的渠道。』  
　　潘多羅托的市場處在四個幹部管轄地區的交界處，本應盯著它卻疏忽了的人除了米斯達與福葛，還有菲利其安諾與貢格拉。前者負責運輸，後者負責軍火。  
　　這話說得已經很明顯了。而福葛是決計不會說出“叛徒”這個詞的。  
　　彷彿花去了所有的力氣，或是再也無法忍受與自己曾背叛的人共處一室，福葛板著臉對教父與他的副手行了禮，離開了。他看上去並不是很願意吻喬魯諾的手，彷彿那是一塊滾燙的烙鐵，用以懲罰罪人的過錯。  
　　喬魯諾與布加拉提看著他走出房間，門在他身後沉重地關上。布加拉提仍然盯著緊閉的門，彷彿他的目光可以穿透實木，到達方才離去者的身後。喬魯諾沒有說話。  
　　片刻後，布加拉提收回目光，說：『我去吧。』  
　　『我和你一起去。』喬魯諾斬釘截鐵地回答。  
　　『我去找菲利其安諾。不能驚動人。』言下之意是最好單獨行動。  
　　福葛似乎讓布加拉提的心情很複雜，他臉上有些殘留的煩擾，它們透過他方才臉上石板般的冰冷和平靜鑽了出來，顯得有些憂鬱。而憂鬱與深情是如此完美的搭配——他準確地找到了喬魯諾的眼睛，直直地看了進去。  
　　喬魯諾也看著布加拉提。某種沉默的力量降臨在他身上，它擁有的說服力過於強大了，讓布加拉提徒然嘆了口氣，轉開了眼睛。  
　　他便看著布加拉提的眉毛，布加拉提的臉頰，布加拉提的下巴，布加拉提的脖頸。對方的鼻頭因南意大利的陽光而滲出細密的薄汗，兩頰曬得一片淡淡的潮紅。仔細看的話，能看見脖頸側面，脈搏正穩定地跳動。  
　　喬魯諾的手指動了動。布加拉提的掌心十分溫暖。他再次看了看對方的眼睛。是包容的，彷彿在說：好吧，如果你堅持，我們可以一起去。  
　　那掩藏得很好的秘密，那從不減輕的重負，它壓在喬魯諾的心上，此刻卻稍稍抬起了一絲。他日後是會後悔的，但此刻這難得的輕鬆與慶幸卻如消融而被曬暖的雪水，在他胸口恣意橫流。  
　　於是他說：『好的。』  
　　『我黃昏回來。』布加拉提說，摸了摸他的耳朵，吻他的嘴唇。  
　　『到了時候，我去找你。』喬魯諾說。他微微低著頭，看上去十分執拗。

　　菲利其安諾管轄的街區被包裹在拿波里的陸地之中，從街道上很難看見海，自然也看不見碼頭。布加拉提走進巷子裡，從這裡能通往幹部的居所。由於是較為富有的區域，街道上人跡稀少。他很少來這地方，因此無需應付行人不間斷的問好。  
　　直行而後左拐，牆頭上有一隻貓，聽見他的腳步聲而逃走了，不見踪影。在烈日下，小巷一覽無餘——盡頭出去便是一條稍大些的馬路，每一個角落都是可見的。地面被曬得發白，一個人也沒有。布加拉提走了進去。在巷子的中央，幾乎能看見菲利其安諾獨棟豪宅的所有窗戶。窗簾緊緊拉著，沒有任何一個房間從中透出光線。布加拉提站在那裡，看了一會兒。　　  
　　危機感以冰冷的爪子沿他的脊骨攀援，但到半途卻像遇到了阻力，陷入模糊的昏沉之中。他覺得麻木，彷彿大腦被挖去了一塊，累得甚至沒有力氣感到疲累。他的病或許還沒有好。從喬魯諾生日那天至今他便容易這樣，昏昏欲睡，神思遲鈍。他並沒告訴喬魯諾——後者對他的健康過於重視，僅僅食不知味就能讓喬魯諾如臨大敵。他畢竟是有“前科”的。它所留下的影響比想像中還要深刻：喬魯諾至今仍對羅馬表現出下意識的抗拒。  
　　但布加拉提知道這只是普通的疾病。真正的死亡對他而言並不神秘。那是冰冷和死寂，是一塊深寒而無法衡量溫度的冰塊，把四肢百骸裹起，讓一切感官麻木。精神如同一頭快要倒斃的驢子，拖著石磨般沉重的軀體在世上沒頭腦地流連。萬物都消退了，只剩下在死寂中燃燒的靈魂，雖是實體卻是飄渺的，蒼白如一幅鉛筆畫。  
　　那時候他是感覺不到自己的軀體的。它不對任何事物作出回應，它不覺熱，不覺冷，不覺痛，不覺風的流動與陽光的熱量。它只是無意義地隨他想法而動作，打到敵人時甚至沒有強烈的衝擊感。彷彿一切都是虛假的。  
　　而此刻他不覺如此——他只是累，累極了，像是馱著五十公斤的水泥袋，像是被深深埋在土裡。  
　　危險的預感越來越強烈了，但他沒有離開——警戒心看上去是毫無意義的東西，至少是有些浪費力氣。害怕什麼呢？最多不過是受傷，或者死……  
　　布加拉提立刻把這念頭掐滅了。他像餓瘋了想靠穀殼過日的老農那樣徒勞地搜刮着力氣，像把自己的腦子從昏沉中敲醒。它回應他以不情不願的鈍痛。他深呼吸了兩次，決定回去。這時候若是遇見敵人是他是絕難倖免的，他的狀態甚至比不上一架嘎吱作響的老風車——  
　　『是布加拉提？』他身後有人問道。聲音很熟悉。距離太近了，立刻在牆上開拉鍊逃走只會給對方以進攻的機會。轉身也是不好的。該怎麼辦？  
　　布加拉提沉默了一陣，問：『是貢格拉？』  
　　貢格拉的聲音像鯊魚。若鯊魚能說話的話就該是這樣的，低沉，但偶爾會神經質地變得尖細。言談中流露出對血腥的痴迷。他甚至不太喜歡錢——火併和流血更有趣些。布加拉提在幾次幹部集會時聽過他的聲音——只要聽過一兩次的人，是很難忘掉這種聽起來不太像人的聲線的。  
　　但剛才的聲音卻顯得更豐滿些，好像從一張紙變成了活生生的人。其中顯然加入了些許溫度，但並不一定是使人寬心的。布加拉提輕輕轉了轉頭。余光裡，四十多歲的軍火幹部正看著他。對方坑坑窪窪的臉模糊地露出了一個問好的笑容——眉毛扭了扭，嘴角一扯。他對布加拉提警惕的目光攤了攤手，往後退了幾步。  
　　『你不應該站在我後面打招呼。』布加拉提說，審慎地轉過身來。貢格拉或許只是在玩弄他最喜歡的過分惡意的惡作劇；或許有敵意，只是不想立刻發難。『你來這里幹什麼？』  
　　『噢，散散步。』貢格拉又笑了笑：『……不是的，最近這裡不太平，我想玩玩，得問老菲力的意思。』  
　　他的所謂玩玩自然不是好事情。布加拉提皺了皺眉，沒有問——為什麼不問呢？他自問，這疑問又立刻被接踵而至的想法蓋住了。管他呢……能怎麼樣呢？這個細小而乏味的聲音在他腦海裡說：大概是不會有什麼事情的……  
　　『你來這里幹什麼呢，布加拉提？』貢格拉問道。他的聲音裡有種十分隱蔽的愉快。聽起來讓人覺得很不舒服。  
　　『……這不關你的事。』  
　　『怎麼會呢。』貢格拉又笑了笑。這次嘴角扯得更高了些，好像在臉上斜斜地切了一刀。  
　　即使是像泥漿一樣遲鈍的腦子也反應過來了：對方顯然並不是善意的。『菲利其安諾呢？』布加拉提問。這是個蠢問題，但他此刻也說不出什麼很切中肯綮的話了。布加拉提幾乎能聽見腦子嘎吱作響的聲音。  
　　『你來這裡幹什麼呢？布加拉提？』貢格拉再次問道。他聲音裡的愉快變得非常明顯，甚至是玩味的。  
　　布加拉提沒有回答——他沖向了左側的牆壁，只要有一根手指碰到牆面他就能拉開逃脫的口子。他甚至是可以潛進地底的，他能立刻離開，他得去找喬魯諾，他的腦子太迷糊了，這是為什麼呢？他此刻是不應該戰鬥的……  
　　布加拉提覺得自己的血變冷了。  
　　對方沒有動，只是看著他撲向牆，撲過去——而後結結實實地撞了上去。  
　　牆上的拉鍊拉開了，但進不去。透明的屏障堵住了它。  
　　『我是很喜欢法国佬的。』贡格拉说：『所以我叫它马奇诺防线。』  
　　冷，但是可以忍受的。好像初秋的風將四肢百骸吹徹，只是有一點點寒意，讓人打起激靈。布加拉提狠狠折了折自己的小指——一股銳痛刺進腦子裡，骨頭沒有斷，效果很好。他醒了過來，轉過頭去面對自己的敵人。  
　　地面上湧起長長的水泥建築，只有半人高。更加細小的士兵站在後面，武器琳瑯滿目：步槍、輕機槍、重機槍、火箭炮、甚至有坦克。『只能打斷手指。』貢格拉說：『也像法國人一樣沒用……但至少你走不了了，是不是，布加拉提？你沒法跑了……那我們就可以好好談談。你，還有那個金毛的臭小子。』他慢條斯理地說。  
　　布加拉提沒有說話。他緊緊盯著槍口——巷子的頭尾都讓替身堵住了，在狹小的空間裡通過跑動來躲子彈是不明智的。  
　　『為什麼呢？』貢格拉說：『這很不好。你們倆不想賺錢，許多人是想賺的。』他的聲音放得更慢了，也因此更加令人不舒服。  
　　『我們沒什麼好——』布加拉提低聲說，  
　　話沒有說完。一聲震耳欲聾的槍響。劇烈的疼痛撕裂了他。向後摔倒時，布加拉提甚至沒有時間感到驚訝。他瞪著地上的替身，那些細小的軍人維持著一動不動的姿勢。  
　　『——沒什麼好說的。』貢格拉說。他手裡的槍正冒著淡淡的硝煙。  
　　砰。——砰。砰。  
　　肩膀，而後是心口。胸口中彈將是痛苦的死亡。血液要在幾分鐘以後才灌滿肺部，然後你便在自己的血裡溺死。疼痛，折磨，失禁，永別。  
　　他覺得有些冷。  
　　昏迷之前布加拉提看著自己的肩膀。彈孔裡非常緩慢地流出暗色的血液來，它們像是泥漿，濃稠，且沒有猩紅的顏色。


	10. Chapter 10

　10.  
　　房間裡，布加拉提醒來了。  
　　在睜開眼睛的一瞬間，他有些迷惑——這房間十分熟悉，但同時又有些陌生。似乎位於處理組織事務的豪宅。房間的裝潢很精緻，但並不華麗，因古舊而令人覺得很舒心。四處垂着暖紅色的錦緞和天鵝絨，使這個本應很寬大的房間陡然縮小了，像是從床邊伸出手就能摸到窗簾上的花紋。所有檯面都擺滿了東西，布加拉提陷在床褥裡，看不清楚，但似乎都是十分普通的事物：水晶杯，酒，陶瓷，玻璃壺裡裝著蜂蜜，旁邊是牛奶；領帶，外套，袖扣隨便扔在燭台邊上；許多書，書脊上的字很模糊；幾團毛茸茸的東西，可能是貓。  
　　確實是貓——喬魯諾走進來時，離他最近的那團毛茸茸的東西動了動，十分困倦地眯縫着眼睛，看了他一眼。那是一隻英國短毛貓，但不像柴郡貓那樣愛笑。或許是被打擾了睡眠，它的臉色很不高興。  
　　喬魯諾的表情也不太高興。但當他離開門口附近的陰暗而走進從一人多高的雕花窗戶傾倒進來的陽光裡時，他的五官和他的表情一起，同時被陽光照亮了。這陽光在意大利很少見：並不過於明亮，也不過於陰鬱。這樣的光線是因為厚度恰到好處的雲把活潑的陽光全裹了起來，好像一瓶水吸收了一束光線，將它溶解了，從每一滴水里重新發散出來。  
　　因此陽光變得很柔和，因此喬魯諾的眼睛也顯得是柔和的。他站在好像伸手就能夠到的窗邊對布加拉提說道：『你醒了，布魯諾。』  
　　『嗯。你治好我了。』布加拉提說。中彈的傷害還有一部分殘留在他的胸口和肩膀，但傷口已經癒合了，只是骨頭有些酸痛。他在這酸痛和疲乏中向他的情人伸出手，示意年輕人走到他身邊。  
　　『我去晚了。』他十六歲的情人低聲說，依然站在窗邊，看樣子並不想往前走。  
　　『沒有關係。』布加拉提回答，他的手依然在半空中停著。但喬魯諾搖了搖頭，他只好把手收了回去。他感到一陣失望，但這和劫後餘生的快樂比起來實在微不足道。『現在幾點了？』他問，想要爬起來。  
　　『別起來。』喬魯諾快步走到他身邊。『我治好了你的傷，但身體的負擔還是很大。』少年迅速地按了按他的肩膀，整理好被角。動作很快，絲毫不拖泥帶水。  
　　在這種陽光下是很難分辨時間的，光線太過散漫了，連影子也輕飄飄地不著調，在地上攤平展開，變得很淡。喬魯諾站在床邊，離他有一臂遠。  
　　陽光映著他的眼睛，看上去比平時要沉重一些，也更亮一些，像是擦得幹乾淨淨的玻璃珠子。眉頭似乎是盡力展平了的，但還是有隱約的憂慮藏在中間。他看上去很難過——  
　　『你及時趕來了。』布加拉提說：『黃昏還沒到呢，你就及時趕來了。我沒事。』  
　　他的小獅子便點點頭，清了清嗓子。停頓了一會兒，彷彿是要將卡在聲音裡的硬塊削去一樣。喬魯諾片刻後開口說：『我到的時候，貢格拉剛剛要走。我們打了一場，他跑了。但我沒來得及殺了他。』  
　　『還有機會的。』  
　　『我把米斯達叫過來了，告訴他貢格拉的地盤給了他，讓他去解決那個……』他頓了頓，把不適合的詞語嚥下了。  
　　『米斯達要高興壞了。』  
　　『是很高興。』  
　　一陣沉默。布加拉提正等待一個擁抱，或是一個吻。但它們都沒有來到。取而代之的是喬魯諾緊繃的聲音：『還有，我明天會召開幹部會議，正式……』  
　　『喬魯諾，過來。』布加拉提打斷他。  
　　喬魯諾與他對視了一陣，屈服了。他金色的眼睛變得好像沉甸甸的金珠子：又是黯淡，又是明亮。他走到布加拉提的床邊，在空出的被褥上坐下。布加拉提握住了他的手。  
　　情人的手在他手心裡僵硬不動。喬魯諾的掌心因薄汗而發涼。布加拉提看著他，後者轉開臉，躲開了他的目光。喬魯諾的側臉線條全部繃緊了，好像突然穿上了鎧甲。  
　　『你好幾天沒有送我花了。』布加拉提說。他努力像平常那樣說話，但語氣還是過分柔和，好像在哄小孩子。喬魯諾手底下的被單便冒出嫩芽，抽枝拔條，擁出一簇嫩紅色的花苞。布加拉提把手指分開，緩慢地扣住情人的手與手心裡的花。『這次是什麼花？』他問。  
　　布加拉提覺得自己的聲音變得太低了，逃生的喜悅充滿他，好像他變成了一只氣球。『它的味道很好聞……雖然有些淡。』  
　　『是石榴。』愛他的年輕人悶悶地說：『這種花不怎麼香……多半時候是不香的。』  
　　布加拉提在心底松了口氣——他沒有聞到香味，但不敢說出來，怕讓人擔心。『這次是什麼意思？』  
　　『……成熟的美。』  
　　『噢，謝謝。』  
　　湊過去吻他的時候，布加拉提聞到喬魯諾頭髮間的花香。它們很淡，像是從外面帶進來的。『花園的花真香。』他說，聲音因為含著對方的嘴唇而模模糊糊地。喬魯諾的舌頭在他嘴裡放鬆下來，布加拉提感覺到他的嘴唇在顫抖。  
　　『噢，布魯諾。』喬魯諾的聲音好像一座被海浪沖刷的沙堡。布加拉提想要拉開距離，向後退，看看他的情人的臉。但喬魯諾緊緊按住了他的脖子。吻變得很亂，它們印在嘴唇上，嘴角邊，下巴上，是短暫和粗糙的。抓住脖子的手力道太大了，手指幾乎陷進肉裡。  
　　布加拉提沒有動：悲痛和絕望如一注帶毒的藥一樣從這吻中灌入他的身體裡，沿著骨髓滲開。他的快樂被藤蔓覆滿了，像一棵大樹被毒藤吸走了力量。『喬魯諾？』他問，頭昏腦漲。對方的痛苦無法感染他，活過來的快樂佔據著他的心，把它漲得滿滿地，於是盛不下陰暗和痛苦。喬魯諾卻像是受着如此強烈的折磨，於是他做了自己一直以來最習慣之事——忘卻自己的利益和快樂，而全身心地為他所愛者付出。  
　　『你怎麼了？』他便問道。  
　　『布魯諾。』  
　　『你為什麼難過？』  
　　『——布魯諾。』  
　　『我聽著。』  
　　『布魯諾……』  
　　聲音梗住了。而後弱化為一道長長的嘆息。緊抓著他脖子的手鬆開了。布加拉提沒有離開。他捧著情人的臉，喬魯諾的皮膚發燙，血液在其下洶湧地奔流。少年的心跳太快了，胸膛中的震動彷彿讓他從頭到腳都顛簸不安。布加拉提的手指是乾燥的——喬魯諾沒有哭，或許並沒想像中嚴重。  
　　布加拉提稍後退了些。某一瞬間，喬魯諾的目光幾乎是散亂的。他看上去好像瓷器在風沙中失去了光澤，雕像被酸雨蝕瞎了眼睛。布加拉提想起他的夢，在羅馬的那個下午，那正膽戰心驚地離開在烈火中銷毀的所多瑪的十五歲的少年。  
　　他回頭了，於是變成鹽柱。布加拉提無法去想像毀滅之物究竟為何——他沒有時間去做這件事情。他只是張開手，把情人抱在懷裡。他沒有安撫式地保證『我在』或是安慰式地說『沒關係』。身體遠比語言堅實。他感覺著對方慌亂的呼吸，並緩緩地，深長地呼吸著。他的懷抱隨著呼吸張弛。  
　　好像沾染水汽的耶利格玫瑰，喬魯諾慢慢鬆開了手。他先前全身都是緊繃的，好像有一支生滿倒刺的鉤子把他整個人從內部掏空了，把渾身上下都擰在一起。如今那鉤子甫一收走，他的力量便緩慢地，虛弱地，不堪一擊地把他重新撐開了。  
　　『布魯諾。』他再次叫道。聲音沙啞得好像多年干旱的土礫，但穩定了下來。喬魯諾撤出了他的懷抱。  
　　『你怎麼了？』布加拉提問道。  
　　喬魯諾沒有理會他的問題，而是站了起來。年輕的教父低著頭，好像為剛才的爆發而感到些微不自在，往後退了一步，將散落在床鋪上的石榴花苞收攏在手裡。它們在他手中吐蕊並盛開。喬魯諾把它們像以往每一次那樣遞到他手裡。*  
　　『送給你了。』拿波里的獅子說。他的語氣裡帶有一種奇異的鄭重。  
　　『那我該回什麼禮呢？』布加拉提像以前那樣問。  
　　『你。』喬魯諾回答。但這次是不帶情慾的，卻比先前傳達出更為厚重和堅定的情緒。  
　　『拿去。』布加拉提回答。笑意重新回到他的嗓音裡。

　　喬魯諾在他床邊再坐了一會兒，囑咐他好好休息，在黃昏降臨時走了。窗外的夕陽使房間浸在金紅色的光線之中，卻不知為何顯得溫暖和平靜。離開時，喬魯諾似乎剛剛想起，從懷裡掏出一支表。  
　　『我在巷子裡找到的，是你的表。』他說，放在床頭櫃上。『你很喜歡它吧？我會找人把它修好的。』  
　　『沒關係。』布加拉提說：『畢竟是很久以前的舊東西了……修起來很不方便。也不值錢。』  
　　『是你父親給你的，我會修好的。』這語氣過於鄭重，喬魯諾卻彷彿對此毫無所覺，只是說：『無論如何我會修好的。你相信我。』  
　　年輕人總是會毫無道理地對某一件事情神經質起來，因此布加拉提十分理解地點點頭，向他道別。  
　　房間重新陷入安靜之中，好像空氣變得粘稠了，窩在當地不肯移動。太安靜了，有些古怪。布加拉提倒回床上，全身上下酸痛不已。槍擊的後遺症比想像中要嚴重，他呼吸不暢，好像被裝進了鋼鐵的箱子裡，又不得逃脫。布加拉提試著深呼吸，想把這不適趕走。  
　　過了一陣子，他突然意識到——房間裡少了鐘錶的聲響。  
　　只有在極靜之中能想起這一點。永不停息的秒針在錶盤上匆匆趕過時，那令人十分舒適的嚓嚓輕響，在這房間裡是聽不見的。佔據了所有檯面的小東西里，包含了各式各樣的生活用品，卻唯獨沒有鐘。  
　　『真是個奇怪的房間。』他想，翻了個身，想去夠床頭几上的壞手錶。那是父親的遺物，先前安慰喬魯諾時他表現得十分闊達，但實際上對它是很看重的。  
　　慶幸着這老手錶不至於躺在某條小巷子地面的石板上被人撿去或是踐踏，布加拉提把它攥到手裡，翻了過來，仔細查看錶盤。玻璃有些裂了，秒針停着，好像被卡住了，十分怪異地顫抖著。  
　　大概真的是壞了。布加拉提想，把眼睛湊得更近了些。  
　　嚓。  
　　嚓。嚓。嘎吱。  
　　嚓，嘎吱；嚓，嘎吱；嚓……  
　　秒針突然在一陣寂靜中動了起來。逆着時針的方向而向後退去。布加拉提嚇了一跳。或許因為湊得足夠近，他看清楚了：在錶盤裡長出透明細韌的植物，強硬地纏著秒針，硬生生地將它向反方向推擠。秒針逆時針走著，不斷顫抖。齒輪發出非常不滿的抱怨聲。  
　　彷彿處於熱愛中的人共有的感應，布加拉提聽見那齒輪的呻吟聲在說——我會為你反抗時間。  
　　我會為你反抗時間將帶來的最終結果。那便是……  
　　布加拉提猛地把它甩開了。他想起喬魯諾的那一眼——顯得如此地絕望，如此地悲痛，好像看見心愛的城市毀滅，在大火中熔化，在死的懲罰中慘叫。他好像變成了一個鹽柱，一團乾枯得生機幾近斷絕的耶利格玫瑰。他抱著布加拉提，他的嘴唇顫抖。  
　　『我會把它修好的。』他說。他說的是表，但他那時候看著布加拉提的眼睛。好像他的目光是一支矛，要穿透迷霧和屏障，無論它們是什麼——他要戰勝一切。  
　　可怖的謎底像一張厚重的黑色帷幕，與黃昏一起覆蓋在古舊的房間上。好像用毛毯去蓋住已經燃盡的炭火。  
　　布加拉提看了看窗外，用被子把自己更緊地裹了起來。他明白了真相，並覺得很冷。  
　　日落了。

　　*石榴花的花語：成熟的美，思念，永生


	11. Chapter 11

　11.  
　　布加拉提傷勢頗為嚴重，但喬魯諾救得及時，沒有留下不可挽回的傷害。因此雖遭到強烈反對，他也只是象徵性地臥床五天，而後便立刻回到了慣常的工作中去——許多事情畢竟是離不開他的。  
　　布加拉提在“熱情”內算是一位十分特殊的人物，地位類似前任教父的副手，又有微妙的不同。他不需像多比歐那樣擔任全組織與教父之間的唯一交流通道，也無需為教父料理一切事務。他並不管轄特定的區域，也不負責某領域幹部的任免。他的工作內容說起來是很簡單的：和喬魯諾·喬巴拿一樣。  
　　這卻是個容易令人發笑的工作描述。和教父一樣？那麼究竟該做什麼呢？你在組織裡扮演什麼職責，又佔據什麼地位呢？如果你和喬魯諾·喬巴拿意見相左呢？如果他懷疑你的野心呢？如果你失去他的信任呢？如果……  
　　許多人以許多不同的方式這樣提醒教父（或許還提醒了他的副手），但喬魯諾不怎麼願意聽。他甚至不太反駁，也不解釋，在接受勸說的時候，十分彬彬有禮地看著你。若他心情好，或是你的地位十分重要，還會讓人給你拿上一杯咖啡。等你說完了，他就會說：『那好，我知道了。』  
　　若你還想再強調些什麼，這位有著漂亮金色眼睛的少年教父就會打斷你：『不好意思，我並不很喜歡把一句話重複兩次。這些事情真讓人生氣。如果惹怒了我，這就不太好了，你說是麼？』  
　　喬魯諾·喬巴拿是很少生氣的，但他倒是經常笑。眼下他正笑著——於是你閉上嘴，離開了。  
　　而布魯諾·布加拉提仍日復一日地做他的工作：與教父一樣。

　　喬魯諾喜歡看他工作，因此無法不將他放在自己身邊。年輕的教父尤其偏愛副手處理事務和接待來客的樣子：坐在椅子裡，坐姿稍歪一點，意大利下午的光線為他綴上一線細細的銀邊，如他的話語一樣鑲金嵌銀——聲音悅耳超過白銀，因權勢而寶貴勝過黃金。今天稍有不同，喬魯諾不再與副手同坐，而是將對方獨自放在窗簾間漏進的唯一一道陽光之中。  
　　這又是一件不該做的事情！理由大概和不能把自己的工作和權力分一半給他所愛者一樣。關於權力的危險本質和黑幫殺人篡權的傳統，形形色色，喋喋不休，喬魯諾似乎已經聽到許多人將用這話題浪費他的時間。  
　　可是權力多麼好——是繩索，是重負，是牢籠，是毒藥。聖人也會被腐蝕，飛鳥也將被粘在大地上，令人無法逃走，不願離開。  
　　『你這壞種。』聲音在喬魯諾心底響起，又是冷漠，又是玩味，又是幸災樂禍。他向后靠了靠，椅背的皮質柔軟勝過天鵝絨，將他捧在手心裡。他看著布加拉提：耳根從黑色齊耳短髮下露出來，低頭時脖頸後頭毫無遮掩。那裡綴着他昨夜留下的咬痕和吻，沉在情人的皮膚底下，纏作第二根繩子。他留下它們的時候幾乎暈了頭——又是罪惡，又是歉疚，又是快樂。把繩圈留在愛人的脖頸上！他會跟著你。他這麼溫柔，這麼善良，他不會掙脫。  
　　真是壞種。  
　　布魯諾·布加拉提，對親近者並不經常露出溫柔繾綣的表情，也鮮少說出悅耳言辭。他幾乎有些斯多葛式的堅忍，會毫不留情地訓斥他人。然而即使在他發怒時也不令人恐懼——他像那種十分寬仁的父親，在盛怒之下也不會威脅着要撤回他的關注和愛。在訓斥他人時，他甚至令人更強烈地感受到他的誠摯和關心。處理日常事務時喬魯諾總是坐在他的身邊，這時候他較身邊那位少年更像一位教父，只除了一點：他過分關心他人，因此偶爾顯得太過仁慈。  
　　『讓我們想想辦法。』布加拉提說，他的聲音這樣和緩，聽起來幾乎像在關懷。  
　　他面前的中年婦人突然哭了起來。她的哭相不太好看，面上的皺紋和眼圈顯得太頹唐，淚水又太多。可她的聲音卻出人意料地平靜——帶著竭力壓抑的哭腔和顯而易見的顫抖，她向他們簡單地道謝，而後起身離去。  
　　她的兒子是前些天曝屍大街的癮君子，她是黑幫寡婦，丈夫在十年前的街頭火併中為“熱情”而死，她這些年便領組織發放的撫卹金。她老了，兒子長大了，染上毒癮，也死了。故事太過普通，喬魯諾沒想見她。但布加拉提看見雜事報告，願意從會面時間裡分出十分鐘。  
　　『沒說什麼讓人意外的東西。』年輕的教父說。他正坐在副手的右後方，趁此時房裡沒有第三人，伸手握住情人倚在椅子扶手上的掌心。他的食指習慣性地抵住布加拉提的手腕內側，後者的脈搏正十分緩慢地跳動。『你答應她了。』  
　　最後這句話稍帶些不贊同。布加拉提安撫似地回握住他的手，他們的手指交纏到一起。『沒事。』布加拉提稍低着頭，轉臉對他的愛人說：『我們要做的事情本來也會順帶解決她的問題。』  
　　所謂的解決問題，在拿波里多半會包括幾個人的血和另幾個人的沉默——這樣一來，布加拉提說起它的語氣就顯得太柔和，又太冷了。他原本是不會這樣隨意地談及他人生死的，他的眼睛裡閃爍著十分暗淡的光芒，而後便與半邊臉一起隱沒到陰影裡去。門響了，新的訪客走了進來。  
　　在回過頭去與訪客對話以前，布加拉提對喬魯諾低聲說道：『她畢竟是死了丈夫，也死了兒子。我們得滿足她的一點願望。』  
　　新訪客是當地酒莊的老闆，詢問關於採購和運輸的事項。他同時帶來從摩德納捎來的問候，窖藏六十年的黑醋口感和順，等待光臨品嚐。  
　　『那好。』布加拉提說：『BOSS會去……BOSS和我會去的，請回复他們。』  
　　他說到一半改了口——因為喬魯諾握緊他的手，十指纏在一起，絞得發痛。

　　下午的會客時間永遠比想像中要短——最後一個前來報告的幹部起身離開，窗外已是黃昏。還有許多事情亟待解決，菲利其安諾依然沒有消息。市長競選人發來要求贊助的口信，是這個月的第二次，稍有些頻繁。那人需要受些敲打，許些條件，最後才能看情況給些甜頭。“熱情”的錢畢竟是不太好收的。布加拉提做中間人傳話，『噢，是，BOSS他不太高興，你們這樣臨時約時間實在不好。我得問問他，不要抱太大希望。他很忙，你們知道的。』——教父就在他身邊坐著，清清楚楚地聽見話筒裡的聲音。  
　　但交涉只能交給手下去做。他就盯著布加拉提的下巴，他的嘴唇。南方口音裡大舌音真重，舌頭顫得讓人心悸。那舌頭很軟，也很柔韌。  
　　年輕的教父吐出一口潮熱的氣，往椅子裡陷得更深了些。這幾天他過多渴求。恐懼時人的胃口總是會有變化的。  
　　很快約好了時間，定在城中一家口碑頗佳的私人餐館，敬待光臨。  
　　『今天不能和你吃晚餐。』喬魯諾說，手指依然與他的情人勾纏着。  
　　『去吧，把波魯納雷夫留下，迪亞波羅留下的毒品網太過麻煩，我得問問他。』  
　　『他在樓下書房，窗前的台子上。』手鬆開了，而臨別前總要有一個吻。時間會不會拖得太長了些呢？但他喜歡愛人溫暖的嘴唇。布加拉提的表情一如既往，眼底帶一點淺笑，臉上卻很平常。布加拉提是否知道他自己此時猶有魅力呢？他過分迷人，甚至讓人對死神也嫉妒得發狂——即使死也不該搶走他！  
　　若是搶走了，那便奪回。

　　與波魯納雷夫見面的地點總是一樣：烏龜背上的小套房裡。房間的佈置和當年比起來有些許不同，至少是更適合居住了。搬走過分華麗的沙發和椅子，留出足以讓輪椅通行的過道。『你來找我問迪亞波羅的事情？』波魯納雷夫移動着輪椅，轉過來面向他時，小半個身子嵌到了沙發里——他畢竟沒有真正的身體，這種時候看起來就有些滑稽。  
　　『我得知道他留下的系統。毒品運輸，軍火網絡，重要的秘密幹部，諸如此類。請全部告訴我。』  
　　『你拿這問我？組織現在在你們的手裡呢。』  
　　『總有些東西從裡面是看不見的。』布加拉提回答得很妥帖，得到的答案也因此很妥帖。波魯納雷夫或許是在烏龜裡待得有些悶，一句句地逗他，像是恨不得每個字都得用手摳出來才算完。布加拉提很有耐心地等著，幾乎比得上用繩子鋸木頭的人。迪亞波羅的系統和博涅特幾乎徹底相反，是最傳統的那種架構：單線溝通，只要一個人不對勁就能徹底切掉整個交流網，進貨需要經過四道介紹，三個保證人在場，下線的跑腿跑上十年也不一定能弄清楚頂頭上司是誰。貨走卡車，走水路，深夜卸貨，凌晨交接，夾在大袋的麵粉和土豆裡，沒準連司機也不知道自己送的是什麼。菲利其安諾知道他的貨車和快艇裡夾帶著這些東西嗎？不一定。  
　　『你可千萬不能太好奇。』波魯納雷夫嗤之以鼻，評價道：『和那個頭髮發霉的混蛋討生活，太好奇是會變成切片，掛牆上裱起來的。』  
　　是的，你不能太好奇。你不能反抗他，不能有不太一樣的意見，不能做出自己的判斷，打探他的消息更是大忌。你得做一條好狗，跟他一輩子，為給他傳話，走到空蕩蕩的房間裡對著空氣說話，為幾小時後會到來的新晉紅人帶消息，然後孤零零地舉槍自盡，沒有人給收拾地上的一灘血和破了腦袋的臭肉。為黑幫工作大抵是這樣的，布加拉提十二歲時不懂，十三歲時便懂了。  
　　他看著面前的長輩，又看看自己的手。反抗迪亞波羅反抗得最厲害的的那群人中，有人死了，有人活下來，還有人不死不活，不知為何流連在世上並不離去。這是你反抗那不勒斯的老皇帝所必需付出的代價。你失去朋友，失去眼睛，失去腿，失去命，最後失去死。  
　　『……波魯納雷夫先生。』布加拉提沉默許久，才找出這句話來：『你在這裡過得還不錯嗎？』  
　　『很好啊。』坐在輪椅上的幽靈說：『這房間裝飾得很不錯，而且你看我不用吃飯也不用解手，沒有廚房和廁所倒是好事。』  
　　『不會發悶？這地方挺小的。』  
　　『我能看到外面。』他敲敲牆：『而且這身體也算是我的。雖說走得慢些，烏龜也是能走的。』  
　　『喬魯諾經常和你說說話？』  
　　『哎喲！』斷了腿的老幽靈在他的幽靈輪椅上幾乎蹦了蹦：『我可想不和那小子聊天！』  
　　『為什麼呢？他是很可愛的。』  
　　有些話，對著死了的人比對活著的人要容易說得多。  
　　『也就你覺得他可愛。』波魯納雷夫轉了轉輪椅。他又嵌進沙發里了，連忙退了出來。『那小子和他父親太像了，雖說本質不同，聊天還是少些為妙。』  
　　『我們很少聊到父親的話題。』  
　　『忙著做愛？』  
　　噢。布加拉提想：我忘了，他是法國人。  
　　『我們確實是很親密的。』他說。  
　　真坦蕩！他想。若其他事情也能這樣坦蕩就好。——什麼事情呢？  
　　『這個瞞不過我。』波魯納雷夫說：『雖說時間不長，但當年我有段日子天天看著兩個男人在我眼前談戀愛。』  
　　這個住在烏龜裡的男人很少說起他的往事。從前那段在迪亞波羅的天羅地網下苟延殘喘的生活給他留下許多習慣，其中之一就是從不透露過多的訊息。迪亞波羅死後這習慣稍有削弱，卻依然十分頑強地影響著他的行事風格。但從那審慎小心，風聲鶴唳的縝密之下偶爾會洩露出遮掩不及的本性來。  
　　布加拉提正是靠這些只言片語來猜想這個沒了一邊腿，瞎了一隻眼睛，稍有些神經質的老幽靈的過去。或許波魯納雷夫曾是一個很有趣的人，沒準很愛說笑話。他現在是沒有替身了，但去年在羅馬，布加拉提曾看見他的銀色戰車。波魯納雷夫必定曾是個了不起的劍客。  
　　你還剩下什麼？布加拉提想這麼問：讓你還願意流連在世界上的是什麼？  
　　這個問題很無禮，因此他問：『你曾經一天到晚看着兩個男人在你面前談戀愛？』  
　　『一個多月！』波魯納雷夫十分不滿地說：『我對男人談戀愛倒是沒什麼意見，但一天到晚看著他們膩歪，我又是孤零零的一個，這個滋味可真是……試過一次可不想再嘗。』  
　　『自己找一個？』  
　　『一直在趕路，怎麼找？他們兩個是同行的夥伴，內部解決。開車在路上的時候就一起賴在車後座，真是膽大包天！其中一個人的外公還在前面坐著呢。後來連狗都快看不下去了，不和他們坐在一起。』  
　　連狗也看不下去的膩歪！布加拉提頓時對他的旅伴們肅然起敬。或許是臉上的欽佩表情太昭然了些，波魯納雷夫急急忙忙地補充道：『啊，那個狗脾氣本來比較奇怪……』  
　　似乎想起了什麼，幽靈的聲音低了下去，終至不可聲聞。老幽靈皺著眉頭看著不知什麼地方，露出沉思者常有的憂心忡忡和難過的表情來。他半透明的形體後面，牆角和桌子的顏色隱隱約約地透了過來，野蠻地扭曲了他的面孔，混合成一個幾乎顯得粗野的悲痛表情。  
　　布加拉提沒有去打擾他，也沒有告辭。在這種時候把幽靈一個人扔在這裡似乎很沒有禮貌，而且隱約令人覺得太過殘忍。  
　　『……總之，你們挺好的。』過了很久，波魯納雷夫說：『雖然那小子有時候確實太像他爸爸，但比他爸實在可愛得多。談戀愛就好好在一起，床單多滾滾！要是想尋求技術支援，私下來找我問問。』他的語氣裡帶一點狡黠和曖昧，聽起來有點煩人，但又很招人喜歡。  
　　『好。』這內容很尷尬，但布加拉提還是答應了下來，決定以後若有時間多找這個老幽靈聊聊。或許是悶得狠了，他想，想找人說說話，指導床上技巧也硬着頭皮要上。  
　　『好啦，那小子在外面找你了。以後要還有什麼問題，隨時來問。』法國人囑咐道。  
　　布加拉提抬起頭，看見喬魯諾在烏龜小屋的天花板外對他微笑。天暗了，喬魯諾的眼睛裡映著燈光。似乎是已經吃完了那頓飯，回來找他。  
　　『波魯納雷夫先生，再見。』布加拉提對他道別。幽靈抬頭看著房間外面的年輕人，隨便擺了擺手。  
　　『確實挺好的。……比他爸爸好得多。好啦，記得多滾滾床單！要享受生活……』或許是不捨得對話就此結束，幽靈絮絮叨叨地嘟噥著。  
　　喬魯諾朝小屋裡探進半個身子，握住他的手。稍一用力，就能從房間裡出去了。  
　　『誰知道明天會怎麼樣呢？說不定哪一天，人突然就沒了……』  
　　布加拉提心一驚，在半空中回頭看著輪椅上的法國人。後者正發著呆，目光發虛。波魯納雷夫已經沉浸到自己的思緒中去了。在離開房間前的最後一瞬，布加拉提似乎聽見幽靈嘆了口氣，嘟噥了一句。聽起來像是東方人的名字。

　　『我提早回來了。』喬魯諾說，抱著他的腰，手上的袋子晃蕩著：『那個市長實在蠢，只顧著要錢，不懂做事情。我得把他換掉。』  
　　『那得找個好人選。』  
　　『會有的。你吃布丁嗎？』教父說著，向他遞過一樣東西，卻不是布丁——這一枝花實在好看，香味卻比鮮豔色澤更美。稍有些辛辣，香得不膩。  
　　『今天的花。』喬魯諾說，還像以前那樣盯著他的臉。他的手在布加拉提的手腕上稍稍握緊了。  
　　『很香。』布加拉提接過它，對愛人露出一個笑容。他自覺笑容有些僵。這花多麼好，這人多麼好！但他所習以為常的一切，此刻都帶上了一點苦澀的調子，彷彿它們都只是糖衣，只為了稍微掩蓋其下令人不快的味道。  
　　你不能這麼想。布加拉提對自己說：他這樣做並不是背叛，也絕非意在欺騙。  
　　『布魯諾。』喬魯諾摸了摸他的臉，湊得近了。他的聲音聽起來稍有些古怪——十分柔情，但參雜着一點點嘆息。『我愛你。』他嘆息著說。這幾個字脫離他的舌頭，就立刻沉重地摔在了地上，好像吸飽了濃稠的鹽水。  
　　我也愛你——布加拉提想說。但不知為何，他竟突然說不出口，便改為一個沉默的吻。


	12. Chapter 12

　12.  
　　時至瓊夜，布加拉提醒了過來。他頭痛且口渴，渾身重如橡膠口袋，在被窩裡不適地翻身。喬魯諾被他的動靜惹得半醒，在被窩裡向他貼近過來。少年人十分溫暖的體溫便圍裹住布加拉提的身軀，只胸膛上的瓢蟲掛飾夾在赤裸的皮膚中，發著涼。  
　　『……布魯諾？』喬魯諾迷迷糊糊地問。只有在半夢半醒時他才真正像個十六歲的男孩子。  
　　『沒事，我睡得淺，不小心醒了。』  
　　『你最近總是睡得不太好。』  
　　喬魯諾似乎更清醒了些，這句話便帶著他慣常的淡漠，好像一個在觀察蟲子的小孩。  
　　『嗯，不舒服。』  
　　『沒事。』喬魯諾說著，挨近來吻他。少年的身體火熱，嘴唇卻發涼，像他愛吃的各色布丁。睡前布加拉提為他做的巧克力熱布丁，嘴角還帶一點可可香氣。彷彿十分隨意地，喬魯諾吻著他，身體卻向後退了退，手掌擠進來，按在他的胸膛上。  
　　瓢蟲在他掌心略微動了動。似乎是心理作用，甲殼的觸感變得溫潤了。蟲子探出腳來，輕輕扎在布加拉提的身上。它這一扎，彷彿魚鉤一般將布加拉提藏在心底的問話勾了起來。  
　　『喬魯諾，你怎麼……』  
　　『嗯？』吻從嘴唇上移開，移到下巴上，移到鎖骨上，移到乳頭上。布加拉提在襲來的觸感中不由自主地動了動。  
　　『困，別鬧。不想做。』他含糊道。  
　　『你的心跳得很穩，沒有人像你一樣，心跳得這麼穩。』喬魯諾說：『瓢蟲告訴我的。……你要問我什麼呢？』  
　　『你的瓢蟲，總這麼掛著，不吃不喝的，不會死嗎？』  
　　『不會的。它在我身邊呢，我怎麼會讓它死呢？』  
　　那許多的問題在布加拉提嘴角盤旋。清醒時他從不會去想它們，但當夜晚降臨，身體與精神鬆弛下來，它們便爭相入夢。那其中有十分可怕的問題，有十分摧折人心的問題，也有十分喪氣的問題。其中許多他想要問喬魯諾，也有許多想要問自己。方才他驚醒過來，卻不是因為任何一個疑問，而是因為在這持續幾週的噩夢之中，突然出現了一個答案。它好像一隻老鷹那樣飛來，緊緊抓在他的靈魂上，鷹爪尖利，刺痛肌理。  
　　【你為人死了一次。這一次應該為自己死！】它說，把周圍熙攘的問題都以雙翼扇開了。  
　　『布魯諾。』他沉默時，喬魯諾便隔著胸骨，肌肉和皮膚親吻他的心臟，呢喃他的名字。你總難以想像一個年輕人會以這樣的方式吻他的情人。年輕人的吻該更乾脆，更沒頭沒腦，而不是像這樣緩慢，好像一頭老鹿在慢慢地舔石頭上的鹽。  
　　喬魯諾垂著眼睫，吻他時並沒投來目光，但布加拉提知道對方在無聲地懇求。懇求的內容無需解釋，懇求的結果也無需說明。自喬魯諾在那房間裡將懷錶還給他那刻起，年輕人就已經下定決心告訴他真相。如此想來，對方應該在很早以前就已經知道這境況，至少對此有所懷疑。如此看來，那許多柔情的細節之中或多或少帶有試探。按理說布加拉提應該大怒，與他反目，至少要痛罵他一場，譴責他竟在這樣的問題上玩弄人心。  
　　不。布加拉提對自己說——哪怕僅僅一瞬，他也沒這樣想過。喬魯諾的那個眼神時時刻刻壓在他腦海裡。即使只是回憶中的幻象，那也激起幾許疼痛的柔情。沒有關係，他想說，沒有關係，我愛你，我明白。  
　　如果他能說出來，他會說的。但“我愛你”突然變得太過沉重，無論他如何嘗試也無法開口。  
　　【你該為自己死。】那隻可惡的老鷹依然在他腦海裡站著，利爪尖銳。  
　　喬魯諾動了動，抱住他的腰。年輕人沒有梳劉海，也沒有扎辮子。頭髮披散下來時，顯得帶有特殊的脆弱——你心知他比任何人都要強韌，卻依然想要保護他。  
　　在腦海裡抓著他的那隻鷹扇了扇翅膀，飛走了。那句話沉重地摔在地上，沖散在水里。布加拉提抬起手摸了摸情人的頭髮，後者悶悶地咕噥了一聲。  
　　你不要……你要留下。年輕的教父在無聲說。  
　　好的——他的副手想這樣回答，但不願意開口。這幾個字好像鎖鏈那樣沉重地壓著他的脖子和唇舌。他向來更喜歡行動而非說明，即使甘願為人付出生命也絕不以任何字眼邀功。於是他摸索著找到年輕人的手，扣住它，在交纏的指間拉上拉鍊。  
　　『要做噩夢。』他說：『你的手給我用用。』  
　　『……沒事。』喬魯諾沉默片刻後回答。他的聲音裡全是水，字詞便搖晃着，沉下去，浸在被褥裡。『我在你旁邊，噩夢不敢來找你。』  
　　這句話幾乎有些孩子氣，但被他說得很認真。布加拉提不想再繼續這個話題，隨意找了個話頭閒聊。  
　　『波魯納雷夫先生提到你的父親。你沒有和我說起過他。』  
　　『他是個惡人，我是個壞種。我找到他的消息之前，他已經死了好長時間。』  
　　『喬魯諾，你不太壞。』  
　　『沒有關係，我也不信神。壞和不壞，我幾乎從沒想過。但是，你覺得我不壞，我很高興。』  
　　『倒也不是，你只是不太壞。』  
　　『先前我曾經不壞嗎？還是我一直只是不太壞而已？』  
　　『你不好也不壞，你是喬魯諾。』  
　　『而你總是這麼好。』  
　　『你怎麼找到他的？』  
　　『遇見你之前，我遇見一個朋友。一環扣一環的，一來二去就找到了。說起來，波魯納雷夫的一個朋友正好是是殺我父親的人……以前他和那個朋友一起要去殺他的。』  
　　『……波魯納雷夫？』  
　　『是呀。我還和他朋友聊了聊。』  
　　『你不報復？這事情在拿波里是不能善了的。』  
　　『我不會管的。布魯諾，所以說，我的父親是惡人，而我是壞種。』  
　　這話會在拿波里激起軒然大波，教父竟是個不為父親報仇的人！而這仇恨本該是延續許多年，十幾個世代，傳承延綿，直到其中一個家族的最後一人也死去。  
　　『要是讓外面的人聽到你這麼說，沒準會很高興：“熱情”的新教父這麼好說話。』  
　　『不。』喬魯諾將臉擱在他身上，手與他捆著，窩進他懷裡。那動作幾乎像一隻乳羊。『若是你的話，就不一樣了。』  
　　『你得和我一起，我們一起活很久。』教父說：『活到我們應該死的時候。誰也不能打攪這個。』  
　　一陣沉默。許久後布加拉提伸手撥開他的劉海，使金子一樣的眼睛完全顯露出來。忠誠的副手便直直盯著他，回答道：『好的，如果那是你的願望。』  
　　喬魯諾看上去不太滿意，但沒有說更多。他將臉埋到年長戀人的頸間，閉上眼睛。  
　　布加拉提聽著他的呼吸聲睡著了，後半夜沒有做噩夢。


	13. Chapter 13

　13.  
　　波魯納雷夫提供的信息有些過時了，正在意料之中。幸而拿波里十分念舊，尤其違法亂紀的黑幫人，倒更加老實地維持著忠誠。迪亞波羅的薄情確實讓人心涼，可是他死了，剩下的就只有念著他——並不因為他好，而是因為若不這樣的話，原本就很壞的人沒準要變得更壞，沉到黑幫這泥塘的最底下去了。喬魯諾便很有耐心地在旁邊看著，一個一個地，小心細緻地把他們拔掉。  
　　喬魯諾在幫內平靜地進行的清洗活動幾乎讓他們以為自己成了英雄——一個流氓，小偷，混混，突然成了偉大的殉道者！實際上只不過是些愚蠢的叛徒。可是最後的武勇無論多麼愚蠢也還是武勇，讓喬魯諾的清洗變得麻煩了。他時常很早起來，若是有時間，便自己去解決幾個棘手的，大部分依然交給心腹去辦——只是不包括布加拉提。  
　　『沒事。』他這樣對他的愛人說：『只是小問題，你別擔心。』  
　　起初他一個也不肯交給布加拉提去解決，博涅特那一次實在是嚇壞了他，從此尤其小心。他把布加拉提支使得很忙，可是半點不讓他碰這些事情。尤其博涅特和菲利其安諾的行踪，他連一絲細節也不肯透露，好像怕布加拉提會自顧去追查——布加拉提是不會的，但他害怕。喬魯諾竟然會害怕！但他一點風險也不願再冒了。  
　　布加拉提能看出他對此抱有歉疚。他的十六歲的小愛人，理應是自滿的，理應陶醉於在這等年紀就掌控大黑幫的成就裡，認為自己無所不能。可喬魯諾細緻地，貼心地，幾乎是忐忑地對待他，為這件事覺得自己做錯了，剝奪了他親手向博涅特復仇的機會，而因此加意地愛他。他看著布加拉提的樣子那麼小心，好像對方表現出的任何一點疲累，任何一點緊張，任何一點痛苦和厭煩都會令他十倍並百倍地疲憊、緊張、痛苦和厭煩。他以激動和傷感的愛情疼寵着較年長的愛人，送他更多的鮮花，與他享受更好的美酒，更難得的食物，更沉醉和細緻的床事。活著真好！他彷彿時時刻刻都以行動對布加拉提說：你看，活著多麼好！  
　　布加拉提接受他的花，接受他的吻，接受他殷切的告語，與他一同享受最好的事物——  
　　他知道喬魯諾在他身上所見到的是一個死人。這個死人為了身上的責任和心底裡無可救藥的善良，即使苟延殘喘也願意拼盡最後一點力量去救一位剛剛認識了不到十天，他所疼惜的姑娘。  
　　喬魯諾正對這個死人說：你看，活著多麼好！所以你該留下來，留在我身邊。  
　　我是會留下來的——他心裡這麼想，可並不說出來。  
　　他沒有對喬魯諾說的話太多了——他該說我愛你，他該說你是個很好的情人，他該說我喜歡你閉著眼睛吻我，同時用手撥亂我的頭髮，他該說我願意為你活下去。  
　　可他只是與喬魯諾道早安，在接吻的時候張開嘴唇，卷住他的舌頭——他以為這就夠了。  
　　他從來都不願意令他愛的人痛苦，卻不懂得柔情的安慰。即使為了父親進黑幫，布加拉提也不懂安撫他心裡的痛苦。他父親是個多麼老實的人！他只想讓兒子做個安靜的漁民，和他一樣，沒準去美國讀讀書，離開拿波里，到任何一個地方討生活。只要不是這裡，任何一個地方都是好的。可是兒子卻為了他進了黑幫，這幾乎比在監獄裡受委屈更令他痛苦。布加拉提或許知道，或許不，卻只會對他說自己遇見的好事：受到了重視，得到提拔，能夠帶領一個小隊了，在街上又拉回來一個差點走錯了路的孩子。他想以此表示自己生活得愉快而又充實，卻沒想到這些話瞞不過一個土生土長的拿波里人。他私下里埋藏著多少委屈，恐懼，壓抑和痛苦，卻不肯與唯一的家人說。他認為這能讓父親安心，但不知道父親正因此而天天為他擔驚受怕，在他十九歲時便把自己煎熬死了。  
　　他實際上溫柔得令人心顫，天生的善良幾乎無可救藥。但尤為不擅表達，說出的話總是硬邦邦的。他與喬魯諾告別，說的話也多麼堂皇。『你讓我的靈魂活過來了，那就是幸福。』——現在看這句話多簡單！他想對這個年輕人說我愛你：只有愛情能夠救活一個人的靈魂。可是他和語言隔著這麼遠的距離，連他自己也不知道，那在心底掩藏着的，還未來得及生長出來的是愛。甚至直至此刻他也沒有述說它。  
　　他並不想玩弄人心，他只是以為這些都是不需要說出口的。  
　　正如他滿以為自己確實想要為喬魯諾而活下去，滿以為自己喜歡現在這樣的生活，滿以為能夠一輩子為所愛的人奉獻一切。他一廂情願地相信著這些，卻像以前那樣不去管心底正生長的東西。那浸透視野外的無盡土壤的，那毒害着根系，戕害他精神的，他卻絲毫不知情。那東西已經在他心底盤踞了許久，從在羅馬醒來那天開始，直至現在，它每分每秒在擴張，卻不顯露自己，也不放縱力量，只在一些很小的地方露出馬腳。  
　　我愛你，我會為你留下來——它把這些話扼殺在布加拉提的喉嚨裡，卻讓他誤會自己只是一如既往地不樂於說甜言蜜語。那些東西從來只在最深的夢裡浮起來煩擾他，一旦醒來便忘了。那句話無數次地在他夢裡顯現。甚至在那最深沉的夢裡，那句話也從來無法說完——他本能地從那句話面前逃離。  
　　我想……  
　　他醒來時，腦海裡只剩這懸而未決的半句。喬魯諾幾乎是心有靈犀地與他同時睜開眼睛。夢的寒冷便消散在晨光與溫愛裡，連那半句沒頭沒尾的話也隨著早晨的愛撫而飛開了。它有朝一日會回來，它必定會回來的——但此刻卻無影無踪。  
　　於是他對他的小獅子說：『早安，喬魯諾，今天做什麼事情？』  
　　年輕的教父側過頭來吻他，沒有回答。少年的手指在他的脖子和胸膛上滑動，拈起那隻瓢蟲掛飾，將它撥到一邊去。『等一下告訴你。』喬魯諾說，低頭將他的乳頭叼在嘴裡。聲音於是變得含糊了：『是很好的事情。』  
　　是嗎？布加拉提想問。但他只是在蕩漾開的快感裡揚起下巴，無聲地喘息。喬魯諾的手滑進被子的更裡面，抱住他的腰，翻身與他緊緊挨到一起去。在體溫所構築的這個空間裡，赤裸的皮膚互相摩擦的感覺令人著魔。他感覺到年輕人已經陷入不可救藥的晨勃，與他的抵到一起，圓乎乎的頂端壓在兩個人的小腹上。『你想怎麼辦？』布加拉提低聲問他，語氣很正直，但不可避免地沾染上被窩裡新鮮的躁動氣味。『你想讓我……』  
　　『我想進去。』喬魯諾抵著他的額頭說：『那真是好消息，你得獎賞我。』  
　　不，實際上在下面要更舒服些……布加拉提想，但他沒有說。喬魯諾的吻和昨夜再次侵擾他的夢令他頭昏目眩，便只是伸展開四肢，放鬆身體，任對方擺佈。在喬魯諾終於完全進入他體內，親暱地與他貼在一起時，他低聲喟嘆：『你這麼喜歡做愛。』  
　　『不是。』喬魯諾說：『我是喜歡你。』  
　　他這麼坦然！布加拉提卻一如既往，在聽到這樣的話時親親他的耳朵。  
　　『好啦，動吧。』他說：『我很好。』  
　　『你是很好。』喬魯諾說，說這話時他的聲音與眼神裡都有奇異的事物在湧動。你瞞著我什麼嗎？布加拉提想問，但再一次地——他沒有開口。  
　　『你當然很好，布魯諾，我在你身邊呢。』喬魯諾說，像他喜歡那樣，閉上眼睛吻他，揉亂他的頭髮。


	14. Chapter 14

　14.  
　　喬魯諾所說的好地方位於一座不起眼的小樓，樓前的街角平淡無味，乏善可陳。住在附近的都是些年輕人，囊中羞澀，起早貪黑，走路帶風，或許住了三個月也記不住鄰居的臉孔。房子外漆着灰色的牆土，水泥灌注的樓梯沉悶無聊。布加拉提和喬魯諾一起走到第六層，樓梯口正對窗外，城市的風景十分沉悶。  
　　『到了。』喬魯諾說，語氣帶著一點熱切，其緣由不易解讀——或許是因為門內的禮物，但能有什麼讓他動容？哪怕斷去雙腕也不會令他變色的，曾經令他動容的只有愛人的死。那門內該是復活藥嗎？布加拉提想：但他就不會將我領來。他會把它捧到我面前，交給我，宣布我將與他一起活到厭倦此生之日，“應該死的時候”。  
　　他看了看少年的眼睛，想要找到答案，但沒有結果。  
　　布加拉提推開門。  
　　喬魯諾站在他身後。少年期待的，甚至是殷切的目光，使空氣變得滯澀了。門發出細細的吱呀聲響，正午的陽光使室內的浮塵盡數暴露出來。在一團混亂的，混雜了各種風格，如倒塌的博物館倉房的房間正中，一個中年男人正在掙扎。血正慢慢從他傷口漫到地上。  
　　說掙扎，似乎對那人的尊嚴過分貶低。那人已然年老，半禿了，頭髮狼狽地散亂着，似乎受過折磨和毆打，但不顯得十分狼狽，反倒增加了他的凶狠。門開時，一排巴掌大的士兵立刻圍繞在他身邊，如臨大敵地舉起武器。  
　　『送給你。』喬魯諾靠得更近了，語氣彷彿送給愛人一束新摘的花。  
　　地上的男人抬起頭來，看見布加拉提，咧嘴而笑。『啊，布加拉提。』貢格拉說。他的嗓音因虛弱而沙啞，帶濃厚的痰音，但依然與當日一樣，溢滿捉弄獵物般的殘忍。『你怎么沒死？』  
　　布加拉提站著——泥漿裹住了他。喬魯諾站在他身後，勾住他的手指。  
　　『你怎麼抓到他的？』布加拉提問。他必須說些話——冰涼的刀刃在血管裡刮扯，他想到牆邊散落的箱子裡拿起每一種槍，打斷殺死他的男人的每一個關節。他想折磨，想變得殘虐。陌生的恨意令他渾身顫抖。他的手指冰冷。殺死我的——這樣想很奇怪，但他本也不再正常了——殺死我的是這個人。  
　　『拿波里也不大。』少年說：『稍微找找，就找到了。』喬魯諾聽起來幾乎是隨意的——但布加拉提知道在那簡短的兩句中略過了許多暴力，許多混亂，許多鮮血與許多人的不眠之夜。  
　　他看著貢格拉，地板上佈滿灰塵和血污。他卻看見喬魯諾，睡眼惺忪，陽光使少年凌亂的頭髮彌散毫光，清晨落到他眼裡，將愛意調和了，那樣濃釅。那是喬魯諾十六歲生日的第二天早晨，他伸出手去，摸摸年輕戀人的鼻樑與眼角。那滴戀慕便落在他的掌心裡。『早安。』喬魯諾說，以眼裡的微笑親吻他的手指。『布魯諾。』  
　　『你能下樓等我嗎，喬魯諾？』布加拉提說。他的聲音好似一陣輕煙。他竟會變得這麼輕，好像一塊燒空了的老木頭。他自覺漂浮著。博涅特的替身扔排著戰鬥隊形，顯得有些可笑。  
　　『讓我陪著你。』年輕的教父回答。他握著布加拉提的手收緊了，手指鑽進指縫裡，纏在一起。『這次我得陪著你。』  
　　布加拉提並不理會，只是放開他的手，彎腰在地板上拉開一個大洞。身體裡的暗火仍在燃燒，佔據頭腦，聽見的聲音也是混沌的。直起腰時，他幾乎感覺一陣眩暈。是因為憤怒嗎？拉開拉鍊的手臂發著虛。貢格拉的替身落了下去——栽倒在灰暗的空間裡，微弱地掙扎著。他沒有看錯，對方沒有力氣再攻擊了，不過是虛張聲勢。他蹲了下來，湊近他的俘虜。後者重重咳了兩聲。『命真硬。』博涅特說，語氣裡不乏遺憾。『我可是朝你的心臟開了好幾槍呢。』  
　　他並不回答，只是沉默地殺死他的仇人。分開的體塊並不流血，骨頭，關節，肌肉，下巴，心臟困在血肉的方格里，掙扎著跳動。他像在那火車上對待自己的身體一樣對待仇敵的身體，他知道那恐懼——無法動彈，全無痛苦，神誌清醒，睜眼看著死亡臨近，卻無能為力。當日他有任務及戰友聊作安慰，貢格拉卻要死在一個乏善可陳的房間裡，等拉鍊也拉上，便從此毫無踪影了。  
　　恨意消失得比降臨時更快。布加拉提拉上開口，動作很慢——從最後的空隙中仍能看見貢格拉正微微轉動的眼珠。地面幾乎沒有留下任何痕跡，只有陳年積灰被蹭去了，顯得有些凌亂。他轉過身來，面對年輕的愛人。  
　　『我們回去嗎？』年長者輕聲問。他的聲音聽起來很疲憊。  
　　『好。』教父說，像來時那樣拉起戀人的手。布加拉提向前走去，並未理會年輕人要十指交扣的暗示——也因此沒看見手背上一塊青黑的瘀斑。喬魯諾握住他手那刻因冷意而楞怔，收回掌心而低頭看時，幾乎渾身顫抖。  
　　幸而布加拉提沒有回頭，否則他必不會喜見戀人此刻的神色。他對喬魯諾突如其來的停頓毫不知曉。他只向前走著，輕輕拉著他的愛人，動作比想像中滯重，他也全無所覺。少年看著他，嘴唇顫抖，在走下樓梯前終於抬起另一隻手，將那塊青斑從他手上抹去。喬魯諾握著他手，握得那樣緊，幾乎青筋暴起。他的指尖便終於浮起一絲溫暖的粉色。  
　　『你冷嗎？』年輕人問：『你的手有些冷。』  
　　『一點也不。』他回答：『我們去哪裡呢？』  
　　『先回去。我在剛才的房間裡找到一個古董，很美，你會喜歡的。』  
　　『好。』  
　　他走得快了些，手腕從西裝下露了出來。皮膚青白，彷彿正自發着冷光。  
　　『布魯諾。』喬魯諾突兀地開口說：『我還從迪亞波羅的那些窩點裡找到了很多東西。非常多。有的還在修。等修好了，我一件一件帶你看吧。』  
　　『當然。』  
　　『你想要看嗎？』  
　　『連你也說是很好的東西，當然。』  
　　『即使修理要花很長時間，你得等很久？』  
　　布加拉提未及回應，他便繼續說道：『有時候還讓人焦急……把好東西修好總是要花很多力氣。但為了它們，等多久都是值得的。』  
　　 『好。』布加拉提回答。『我會很有耐心。』  
　　喬魯諾笑了，嘴角翹起來，眼睛瞇著，被睫毛遮住了，眼裡似乎發亮。他這個樣子是布加拉提最喜歡的，他也知道，因此總不放過機會。『我還有東西要送你。』這句話多麼普通，但又被說得多麼甜蜜。沒有人能忍心讓這句話落到地上化作虛無。  
　　『好的，我會喜歡。』他今天說了多少次好。但對喬魯諾，好總是說不夠的。他過於誠摯，任何心懷好感的人都不忍拒絕。  
　　他變了這麼多。布加拉提想——他看著年輕的戀人，試圖在後者眼中找到那令人恐懼的，無法掌控的，找到當初時時刻刻透過黃金瞳孔向外窺探的野獸。但他所見的只是一個沉浸在愛情中的凡人，那喜悅令人心馳神蕩，但這少年的眼睛不再使人戰栗了。正午的陽光使他臉上的一切缺陷都毫無掩飾地顯現出來，布加拉提看見他眼角因擔憂而垂下，眉間浮現出疲憊，嘴角邊一點粗糙的痕跡，緊張而致下唇乾燥。布加拉提知道這些全部因他而生——喬魯諾自願涉入煩惱的河流，為他沉浮並掙扎。正如在他們剛剛認識的第七天，第八天，第九天，當他從後視鏡裡看着這古怪的年輕人，他在對方彷彿不知恐懼與挫折的眼中看見忐忑，而喬魯諾正看著他不流血的傷口與蒼白的嘴唇。  
　　我能離開他嗎？他便自問。我願意離開他嗎？若我必須離開他，我捨得離開他嗎？  
　　『喬魯諾。』他說：『不要擔心。』  
　　他沒說更多。他們互相看了一眼，片刻後才意識到這是年輕者一直求取而年長者一直逃避的一個承諾。  
　　一片沉默中，他們走到了街角。一道風吹來，將少年緊繃的嘴角軟化了。此刻陽光溫煦，並無夕陽鋪就滿地金光。街角仍如來時一樣乏味。年輕的教父按捺著胸中翻騰的苦鹹與波濤，微笑著回答他的愛人：『好，布魯諾。』  
　　『我愛你。』年長者安慰似地說。  
　　『我也愛你。』年幼者輕聲回答。


	15. Chapter 15

15.  
　　『和我說說吧。』布加拉提說。  
　　小房間很擠，鬼魂的輪椅又太大了。雖然一如既往地疊在沙發裡，依然令人覺得空間狹窄。布加拉提為自己泡了一杯咖啡，鬼魂有些艷羨地看著他，吸了吸鼻子。  
　　於是波魯納雷夫轉動輪椅，扭開頭去。他的樣子與上次沒什麼不同，精細的單片眼罩與房頂瀉下的光線令他顯得瘦削，略有些乾癟，彷彿死神並未完全被這小屋隔絕在外，而是漸漸地，令人無法覺察地將手指伸進來，趁人不注意時，在臉上抹一把，奪取生機活力。一剎間，布加拉提彷彿看見一個包裹著乾肉的骨架正坐在他面前。  
　　『你要問我什麼？』鬼魂一旦說起話來，死神在他臉上摸索的手指就立即逃走，收了回去。此刻他看上去又像四十歲的男人了，法國人特有的玩世不恭使暮氣退避開去。『床事，嗯？』  
　　他對布加拉提自以為很帥氣地眨了眨眼，又立刻把臉扭了回去，好像看見那杯冒著白霧的咖啡會令他心痛一樣。布加拉提沒有接話，這讓他很有些不自在。過了一會兒，鬼魂迅速地瞥了咖啡一眼，又一眼，終於忍不住說：『你得喝了，要涼了。』  
　　『嗯？噢。』  
　　像是被人從稀薄的霧氣裡捏出形體，布加拉提恍惚地應了一聲，將咖啡一飲而盡。特濃咖啡也沒讓他皺半點眉頭，好像他的舌頭是一個石塊，苦澀和香氣都無法令他動容。波魯納雷夫雖有些孩子氣地不願看飲料，卻很仔細地盯著他的表情，好像想要靠他人的舌頭來品嚐自己再也無法享受的美味。布加拉提坐了一會兒，依然毫無反應——鬼魂大失所望，向前探了探身，看一眼杯底，又看一眼他的客人。片刻後，他嘟噥著說：『應該配馬卡龍。』  
　　『嗯？』布加拉提仍然這樣漫不經心地回應。若今天他沒有泡那杯咖啡，波魯納雷夫或許會察覺他的反常，而將話題引回正軌。然而那杯咖啡像個過重的行李袋，掛在他脖子上，壓在他背上，讓他總也沒法好好地思考。波魯納雷夫並沒意識到這點，但此刻他們是太像了——某種隱藏於表面下的，可怖的真相令他們之間的關係比世上任何兩個人之間都更加古怪和親密。在某一件事情上，只有他們能夠勉強互相理解，能夠穿透那恐怖的帷幕，摸索到一點冰冷的溫暖觸感：冰冷因死神的抓握，溫暖因他們曾擁有的鮮活生命。  
　　如果布加拉提是個長於言辭的人，像他年輕的愛人那樣，波魯納雷夫此刻就該正回答他最開始的問題，而後逐級深入。他們便可謹慎地，小心地，帶著厭惡和恐懼去討論一個從未有人能夠基於切身經驗探討的疑問。這疑問還只藏在提問者的心裡，掩藏著自己的行踪，只等得離開舌頭那刻才揭下偽裝。真正說出它的那刻多麼可怖！任何人都會瑟縮，如同在嘴裡咬斷一隻蟾蜍的腰身。  
　　它。黏滑，冰冷，令人畏怖。一個陰影，流淌在房間裡。  
　　『熱乎乎的特濃咖啡，一小杯。』波魯納雷夫說，以法國人特有的誇張語氣將這句話說得無比多情，彷彿這能讓他舌頭、牙齒與鼻子都活過來一樣：『馬卡龍，咬一小口，韌脆。那一口甜得發麻，啜一點咖啡……苦和甜都融在一起。杏仁的香味……』  
　　『咖啡是溫的。不能滾燙時喝。會燙到舌頭。』布加拉提低聲說：『喬魯諾為我做咖啡甜酒布丁。熱的，滑。』  
　　他的聲音漸低，彷彿說話要廢去許多力氣。然而說出來以後，音節又過分輕飄細弱，彷彿連虛空都能將它壓倒。『甜。』他說：『但沒有咖啡味。我沒有告訴他。』  
　　他說完了，平視着唯一的同伴。表情很平靜。但願他能這樣面對喬魯諾——但他依然不能。以這樣的姿態面對他人，面對親密者，需要深入靈魂的強硬。能夠抗擊朔風的強硬，可恨的力量，面臨能使峻石開裂的罡風也毫不動容。他能夠這樣對待自己，他已這樣對待自己許多年。從十二歲到二十歲。那期間他短暫活過幾天，在動盪，奔波與不確定的旅程中他活過幾天，他的心被爽朗的風吹醒，而那時他眼裡有一個年輕的太陽。  
　　他願意為他的太陽做一個石頭。他是慣於這樣付出的：先為他的生父，後為他的教父。  
　　『……你要問我什麼？』波魯納雷夫問。  
　　『很多。先說你的朋友吧。之前錯過了，沒有說他們的故事。』  
　　『那要說很長。』鬼魂推著輪椅，向他靠近了些，但沒有到他身邊去。『再冲一杯咖啡吧。多喝幾杯。』  
　　『趁它還溫着。』波魯納雷夫說：『熱著喝也好。還能燙傷，是一件好事。』  
　　『是一件好事。』布加拉提贊同道。他不再直視着鬼魂，微微抬著頭，看著房間的天頂。從房間的天花板看出去，那不勒斯的天空呈現出海一樣的深藍色，而雲的邊緣綴着金光。烏龜正趴在房間露台的桌子上，鳶尾花在鐵欄上開放，此刻應該吹著一陣風，葉片微微拂動，在烏龜背上不遠處搖擺。那不勒斯的下午天氣很好，適合出海打漁，與愛人漫步街頭，在自家樓頂的躺椅上睡覺。  
　　烏龜背上隱蔽的房間裡空氣凝滯，發悶，帶霉味，正適合他們。又起了一陣風，葉子搖動起來——但吹不進房間裡，簌簌聲隔絕在外。房間裡很安靜。  
　　『——我的朋友，有最強的替身。』一片寂靜之中，波魯納雷夫說。


	16. Chapter 16

16.  
　　這是一個老故事。它與所有老故事一樣，經過時間的磨蝕，變形，擠壓，成為一塊嶙峋的原石。打磨記憶與打磨石頭相反，當人老了，將更喜愛粗礪的記憶——突出的棱角使他已經鏽蝕的精神感覺到現實的刺痛。由於在腦子裡摩挲的次數過多，棱角包上了一層發亮的漿，變得圓潤，對已老化的精神顯得過分溫和。因而為了鮮活和刺激，講述者將不斷地，小心翼翼但不可忽視地誇張他的過往，他也將越來越擅長於講述。  
　　波魯納雷夫的故事正是如此。開頭有衝擊力，引人入勝，無關的細節一筆帶過，回憶中的時間被任意壓縮和拉長，許多口舌耗費在仍能為他帶來活力的事物之上。這聽起來不像橫跨半個地球的討伐與長征，而是將公路片，旅遊片與情感片揉在一起，供人不斷咀嚼而不至於失去興趣。他講到每一個旅伴時，表情偶爾傷感，更多是得意，彷彿他們每個人的記憶、情感與活力都能使他自己壯大；戰鬥場面講得很詳細，說到潛入腦裡的小替身，會洗澡的星星和在沙漠裡開鏡子車裝模作樣的敵人，語言會變得尤其繪聲繪色。從必定經過誇張的描述之中，聽者也不一定能夠感覺到空條承太郎替身的強大之處。啊，那是一個速度很快，力量極大，精確度也很好的近距離替身。空條承太郎總是簡單粗暴地用它把人亂揍一氣，作為大部分戰鬥的結尾。然後呢？怎麼能說是最強？  
　　這時候聽眾會不可避免地洩露出內心的疑惑。若是個驕傲的人，或許會不屑。這有什麼強大的？不信任從他們的臉上流露出來。布加拉提並沒露出這樣不信任的神色，倒讓波魯納雷夫有些失望。這沒有什麼，他對自己說：故事還沒說完呢。他便著力渲染敵人的強大，很有耐心地等待結局來臨。  
　　『他死了。』波魯納雷夫說。  
　　這句話他說了好幾次，但這是第一次用在敵人的身上。他看著布加拉提，等對方回應。但對方只是說：『好。』  
　　——我怎麼忘了？波魯納雷夫自問：他是黑幫人。這些東西對他來說都太平常了。法國人突然感到一陣索然無味，但依然著力觀察訪客的神情。他剛剛說完自己的故事，是漫長人生中不可忽視的一小段。他擠過那些回憶的縫隙，把過去的事情拉扯出來。他很樂於回味過去，因重複快樂將使快樂變得濃厚，重複痛苦將使痛苦磨蝕。但每當他說完最後一句，從回憶抽身返回這不過二三十平米的小房間，在旁虎視眈眈許久的空虛就衝了上來，將他狠狠咬住。此時他前所未有地渴望回應。一些新的，真的，未被他重複過的話語——令他錯覺自己仍與這個常在而不斷變化的世界有所聯繫。  
　　『你還想聽些什麼？』他忍不住發問。  
　　此刻的陽光很充足。光線穿透天頂，房間裡十分明亮——但即使如此也彷彿不足以將訪客的神情照出。布加拉提微微低著頭，沉默著。他並沒看著房間裡任何一處，彷彿要從空氣中淡化消去一般。他右手緊握著，左手下意識地摸著領口。喬魯諾的黃金瓢蟲被他撥弄、摩挲，而後被吞進掌心裡。  
　　『他……』遲疑著，斷斷續續，這問題從他口中如蛇一般緩緩遊出：『你的朋友，他怎麼樣？』  
　　波魯納雷夫過了一陣子才明白對方的問題：布加拉提在問承太郎。  
　　『他？他沒兩年結了婚，有一個女兒，讀海洋學的博士，但沒有去做教授。很忙，收拾着迪奧可能留下的問題。好些年聯繫不上，都是迪亞波羅那個雜種……』他做了個手勢，用以代替本要被說出的一串咒罵：『前不久因為喬魯諾，又聯繫上了。他離了婚。』  
　　這不屬於他想要說的故事，因此措辭比先前要簡潔得多。布加拉提仍不抬頭，靜靜地聽著，在他提到年輕的教父時，摩挲瓢蟲的手指停了一下。  
　　『噢，他還好？』  
　　『挺好。女兒和他鬧了彆扭。當然要鬧彆扭，他比年輕的時候還不愛說話。他那時候雖然嘴巴嚴，倒還是很有活力，時不時說說笑話。他對我可比花京院好多了，花京院那傢伙，找到個機會就要找我麻煩……』  
　　是的，是的，記憶。記憶輕盈，記憶發粘，記憶揮之不去。波魯納雷夫沒法不在話語裡帶上他的過去——他畢竟沒有未來了。他說起舊友，就像他們還在他身邊，住在離他兩個街區的地方，心血來潮互相打電話，逢年過節相約喝酒聊天直至深夜。波魯納雷夫總是這樣，次數多了，連他自己也忘記記憶和現實的界限。他說到朋友，感情和詞句都這麼新鮮，好像他們活著，每當他看見任何與他們相關的小事與物件，他們都會在他的心裡對他打招呼。  
　　直到他說完花京院的小事情，他都沒有反應過來：他的朋友死了，死了許久了，若曝屍荒野，骨殖早已散落天涯：風，陽光，動物，流水與土地。一切都會將死人留給世界的最後一點可觸摸的遺產隨意棄置。因此他說起承太郎，心中的蒼涼倒比說花京院，說阿布德爾，說那隻臭脾氣的狗更甚。死者是被衰老放過了，寬恕了，生者卻要眼見自己的衰朽——看著黃金變作白銀，白銀變作黑鐵，最後成為泥土。  
　　布加拉提的手裡也捻著一塊泥土。波魯納雷夫定睛一看，發現那是他所把玩的瓢蟲。它剛才還是金燦燦地，如今卻佈滿黑斑。『金子也會生鏽嗎？』老幽靈興致勃勃地問。  
　　『只是金色的瓢蟲而已。』布加拉提回答：『喬魯諾總給我這些稀奇古怪的東西。』  
　　『噢，花。』波魯納雷夫促狹地笑答。  
　　『不香了。』  
　　『嗯？你說得太小聲了。』  
　　『我問，花京院如何了？』  
　　『他？承太郎送他回家，參加他的葬禮。』  
　　布加拉提靜靜地坐著。波魯納雷夫看著他——訪客依然帶著黑幫人特有的堅毅表情，那眼神彷彿將生死視作同一。那是發黑的眼神，如瀝青，黑夜，深海。但在那裡面，在那濃黑之下，若偶爾有一點在閃光，那就是泥土中最後的一點黃金。它被裹在最裡面，只有足以穿透泥土與黑鐵的尖銳事實才能觸到它。  
　　波魯納雷夫看到那一點黃金。它閃耀的光芒與年輕教父眼中的顏色同一。後者像太陽，而前者似星星，因沒有熾烈的光熱遮掩，而令人覺察其柔和與搖曳不定。  
　　『那麼，你的朋友承太郎，他還好嗎？』布加拉提再次問。  
　　波魯納雷夫這次聽懂了。但他沒有立刻回答。他還在捕捉訪客眼裡那顆細弱的，即將熄滅的星星。『如今我也只能找你說說了』——布加拉提來訪時說。他這一刻才明白對方的言下之意。布加拉提等待著他的回答，手中瓢蟲金斑鏽蝕，色澤暗淡，終於在他的摩挲下化作塵土。  
　　他的愛人，如黃金，如恆星，永不熄滅。他的愛人年方十六，擁有一雙金色的眼睛，能將泥土變作黑鐵，變作白銀，變作黃金，變作生靈。  
　　『他很不好。』波魯納雷夫說。


	17. Chapter 17

　　17.  
　　布加拉提離開小屋時，黃昏已至。他回家去找喬魯諾，卻沒見到人。或許是因為波魯納雷夫說的故事太長，他又殫精竭慮想將話題引到預定的方向，此刻一人獨處，便覺頭痛欲裂。他摸索著倒在床上，閉上眼睛。  
　　『死人也會累嗎？』他自嘲地問自己。死——這個詞在他腦海裡毫無徵兆地浮現。那隻鷹又回來了，它銳利的眼睛緊緊瞪著他。死。死人。我已是一個死人了，可我又哪裡像是死了？  
　　他回想自己所經歷過的與他正在經歷的荒誕，彷彿中了麻醉的病人，看自己的肢體被切割而無任何痛感。這次倒比上一次更好，他還能看見聽見，但幾乎聞不到和嘗不到了。這無傷大雅，他只要瞞著喬魯諾，背些花卉的名字和香氣，在他遞過花束時道謝。喬魯諾是不會知道的，他便將一直陪著他的小獅子。若如此，死有什麼可怕的？  
　　那隻鷹坐在他的腦海正中。它展翅的陰影遮蔽天地。它再次說：你該為自己——  
　　不，不能。他對它說：我得陪著他。  
　　他很不好——波魯納雷夫說：空條承太郎孤獨且沉默，度過一個十年，又一個十年。他幾乎很少笑了，他獨自工作，獨自歸家。空條承太郎變得內斂，極少交流。沒有人知道他在想什麼，很少有人知道他在做什麼。  
　　我不能讓喬魯諾變成這樣——布加拉提對自己說。  
　　布加拉提想起愛人眼中的野獸。年輕的教父即使在濃情蜜意的時候，眼中也並不只有柔情。他反而比平時更不加掩飾地展露其強力，他在擁抱布加拉提時，靈魂深處的火焰燒到眼底。喬魯諾的世界多麼像一顆恆星，一切都是耀眼的，火熱的，狂飆突進的。他的熱情與決心足夠擁有拿波里，足夠完全佔有他的所愛。若兩者間失去其一，所餘者便將承受雙倍的痛苦。  
　　我得管著他，不能讓他亂來，他想。他決定小睡，等愛人回家。他考慮着醒來後要做的事情，他們將他的腦袋擠得生疼。他不知道這是最後一個沒有負擔，還能自由行動的下午。若能有任何徵兆，他必不會這樣度過寶貴的幾個小時。然而能做什麼，又該做什麼呢？他躺在床上，心中所想的一切都與喬魯諾有關。他的心本已經被極富野心的年輕教父困住了，身體也被困住或許並沒有本質上的差別。  
　　他忙了一天，博涅特手裡的軍火事務歸米斯達，菲利其安諾手裡的運輸事務則由他暫理。那些集裝箱，船，火車，汽車，飛機，從中國來的貨物，要到比利時去的卡車……繁雜得惱人，與喬魯諾已經交給他的一百件任務堆在一起，圍上他像黑螞蟻包圍糖漿。  
　　房間暗了，布加拉提呼出一口氣。頭疼減輕了些，他開始覺得冷。  
　　喬魯諾給他越來越多的任務，可每次下達命令時，總顯得像對他有愧。年輕的教父幾乎是慷慨地把手上有的都給他，這城市，這黑色的王國。然而他們都知道這比起榮耀更像負擔，是滿懷好意的鐐銬。  
　　『死。』布加拉提想。他太累了，手腳乏力。他陷進床裡。  
　　死是什麼呢？他仍能行動，仍能對答，他是行走的活屍，卻不會腐臭。他死在喬魯諾身邊，死後也照樣留在這裡。  
　　那就死吧。

　　喬魯諾打開門。他回來晚了。  
　　布加拉提躺在床上，看上去累極了。房間裡一陣水果的甜香，是將近腐壞的味道。『你又買樓下的蘋果了嗎？』他問：『又忘了吃？』  
　　布加拉提沒有回答。他似乎睡得很熟，深深地、沉重地陷在床鋪裡。  
　　『我最近塞給你太多事情了。』年輕的教父說，往床邊走去：『是我的錯。你不愛做哪一件，我讓福葛和米斯達他們給你打下手。他們還在找菲利其安諾，好像有點線索了。找到了也沒用，可憐的老傢伙，他應該早就——』  
　　喬魯諾站在床前，他的話戛然而止。  
　　布加拉提睡著。喬魯諾熟悉愛人的表情，他一定是累極了，在睡過去以前，必定還在思考，眉間攏着一點溝壑，嘴角抿著。他太操心了，他總是想得太多，並全部藏在心裡，面上看起來還是平靜安然，心急如焚時仍會與相熟的老婦人討論她小孫子的足球賽。他的眼睛緊緊閉著，夢著陸在他的睫毛上，卻沒有讓眼睫顫動。  
　　她被死吞噬了。  
　　布加拉提眼窩青黑，向下深陷着。皮膚慘白，面上四散着青黑發紫的屍斑。喬魯諾已見過它們幾次，它們在布加拉提說話時，微笑時，親吻時在他的身體上浮起。喬魯諾總是不動聲色地把它們抹掉。他從沒有機會看見它們在布加拉提身上肆無忌憚地長起。那惡毒的青黑，它是從哪裡冒出來的毒藥？它毒害年長者的骨與血，在肌體上一次又一次地顯現。喬魯諾沉默著伸出手，他的手指沒有顫抖。  
　　布加拉提胸口蟄伏着一隻瓢蟲的空殼，通體發黑。室內空氣十分凝滯，喬魯諾手指靠近的氣流讓蟲子的外殼轟然倒塌，坍陷為一堆黑色的灰塵，蓋在黑色的皮膚上。  
　　他小心翼翼地，緩慢地撫摸愛人赤裸的胸口。他很熟悉這個動作：指尖落在胸膛之上，從接觸的那一點，像從灰燼中開出一朵花，發紅的，新嫩的皮膚生出來，屍斑不情不願地退卻了。它們比平時消失得慢許多，彷彿在後退的同時仍在抗拒着，仍在掙扎並蠶食。布加拉提的臉上浮起焦黃色，是將死者的焦黃。將死，而不是像一個死屍了。而後那焦黃變淡了，變得慘白，變得粉白，從淺淡的顏色中升起一抹血色。  
　　喬魯諾將手心貼在愛人的胸膛上。其下，心臟正十分微弱地，緩慢地跳動。布加拉提的身體從鬆弛的死亡中收緊了。他的睫毛輕輕顫抖。  
　　今日的花是蓮花。年輕的教父掐下一朵，它在掌心變小，蜷縮，身上泛起金光，化作一隻耀眼的瓢蟲。喬魯諾解開髮辮，拔了幾根。髮絲在他手裡變成金色的鉸鏈，穿過瓢蟲的翅根。他把它掛在愛人的脖子上。布加拉提沒有醒來。  
　　喬魯諾俯下身去抱著年長的愛人，臉頰緊緊貼著他的嘴唇。他用力太大了，布加拉提在睡夢中將眉頭皺得更深了些。片刻後，他稍稍鬆開了手，卻沒有起身，而是順勢倒在床鋪上。他的手臂壓著對方的胸膛。

　　你要如何愛一個人？  
　　你與他一同入睡，和他做愛，只和他做愛。因他不起眼的一句話而笑，面對任何干係到他安危之事挺身而出。你為他做他需要的一切，而是的，他也會為你不顧一切。你給他的一切，他都會給你，而且以他獨有的方式，帶著他獨有的魅力。可你在開始時愛上他，到現在還在愛他，並非因為他會原原本本地將你給他的好意，為他做的好事都還給你。你並不在意那些。你愛他不因恩惠，不因利益，是因他使你更完整。  
　　更完整？什麼是更完整？與同一個人共享床鋪是更完整嗎？早起時吻他，對他道早安是更完整嗎？願意為他死，是更完整嗎？願意為他成為一具無法呼吸，不斷腐爛，卻仍能行動，說話，能夠吻他的屍體，是更完整嗎？  
　　布加拉提從夢裡醒了過來，他不得不醒來。喬魯諾昨晚給他的瓢蟲掛飾壓在他的胸膛上，壓在少年教父的手臂下，經過一夜的鏽蝕，金光已幾不可見。他渾身發痛，大腦昏沉，視野狹窄陰暗，只能扭過臉，才能看見喬魯諾。年輕的教父面容因睡夢而鬆弛，卻在一片寂靜之中緩緩睜開眼睛——彷彿布加拉提的目光是侵晨的號角，不費吹灰之力便能將他催醒。  
　　『安好（Buon）。』年輕的教父說，眼睛還半瞇著。若能聽見他的聲音，那應是慵懶的。他剛剛變聲，嗓音不清麗亦不低沉，帶一點啞，令人覺出古怪的性感。他本應該道日安，叫愛人的名字，此刻卻閉着嘴，好像在等待一個吻。  
　　布加拉提看著他的小獅子，視野發黑，頭痛欲裂。他無法呼吸，嘴裡滿是墳墓的味道，所有關節都開始作痛，好像一具正在膨脹的屍體。陽光與瀝青一起活埋他，他躺在愛人的床上。他胸腔作痛，那顆瓢蟲幾乎要嵌進胸骨裡，充作他的心，代替它跳動。他盯著喬魯諾，大睜著眼睛。此刻連眨眼也很艱難，他無法掩飾夢中的焦慮與苦痛——他忘了夢的內容，身上卻依然留有它陰冷的指掌。  
　　『布魯諾。』他看見喬魯諾說。耳朵裡滿是水聲，所有的聲音都很模糊。視野也變得模糊了，房間變作一團混亂的色塊，萬物旋轉，在那一片混雜的風暴之中，喬魯諾湊近前來，像暴雨雲中的一束光：他的靈魂熠熠生輝，彷彿在濃霧中燃燒一般。  
　　他得到一個吻。  
　　他知道自己得到一個吻，是因嘴唇上的濕意。夜晚最先從他那里奪走的是觸覺，喬魯諾最先還給他的也是。他便嚐到一個吻，他嚐到喬魯諾舌尖的味道，它活生生的，嘗起來像一塊雨水。臉頰上的觸摸，指尖微微顫抖，那一點溫暖彷彿能傳染一般，將他僵死的皮膚點亮了，把生命注入他的身體，如火柴點燃一壁爐火。風暴在眼中停息，視野又變得清晰，冷靜，色彩的洪流緩緩歸位。窗外，拿波里的夏日綠野如茵。  
　　他聞到喬魯諾。少年的頭髮里傳來熟悉的甘香。那是健康的味道。  
　　『喬魯諾（Giorno）。』他說。  
　　『你也早安，布魯諾。』喬魯諾鬆開懷抱。瓢蟲掛飾從他們之間滑落，金色耀眼如新。


	18. Chapter 18

　18.  
　　起初他們一語不發，沉默似鋼板般橫在床鋪上，使相接觸的皮膚感受到發甜的刺骨涼意。布加拉提半睜著眼睛，整夜的睡眠也嫌不夠，神色十分困倦。喬魯諾仔細地看著他，將自己的神情控制得很好，沒表現出任何一絲忐忑。『你的睫毛是棕色的。』喬魯諾說，伸出手輕輕地撫摸長而直的鼻樑，眼底不眠的紋路與顴骨上淡淡的雀斑。他確信自己的語氣濃情蜜意，毫無破綻。  
　　布加拉提摸起來有一點涼，但不至於冷得像一具屍體。喬魯諾的手很穩。皮膚富有彈性，經過一夜長夢，稍顯乾燥。對健康的人來說，還是顯得太白了。青色的細小血管在臉側浮現出一點痕跡。這很正常，他還是動了動手，將它抹掉。布加拉提看了一眼突然浮現的黃金體驗，什麼也沒說。  
　　萬事如常。黑手黨高層的普通早晨該是怎麼樣的？對此，年輕的教父無需搜索枯腸。  
　　『菲利其安諾或許有消息了，福葛已經在辦。』  
　　『什麼時候的消息？』  
　　『查了這麼久，沒有消息就是消息。』  
　　『是嗎。』  
　　『我們得起身了，今天晚上還有一頓飯。』  
　　『是啊。』布加拉提說，語氣十分困乏：『海上跑的那群人。』  
　　『捎貨的生意不大好做，岸上看得更嚴了。』  
　　『別做了。總不能學那些不入流的，把人連著船扔在海裡不管。』  
　　『當然。』教父撫着副手的臉，輕輕揩了揩。『你怎麼沾著麵包屑睡了一晚上？——你說了算。』  
　　這話聽起來太不像教父應該說的。布加拉提無聲笑了笑。  
　　『我們真得起來了。』喬魯諾說。兩個人都沒有動。這平靜，這柔和的愜意，它像晨光那樣覆在他們身上，太短暫了，太脆弱了。只要動一動，那迷人的光暈與令人暈眩的慵懶都會立時褪去。那是屬於錯覺，屬於迷濛，屬於昏睡的遲緩光輝。“他在想什麼？”喬魯諾漫不經心地想，盡力壓抑著心底發冷的恐懼。  
　　他察覺了？  
　　他們躺在一起，額頭挨著額頭，只要稍稍調整角度，就能交換一個濃稠勝過糖漿的輕吻。喬魯諾閉上眼睛，輕輕咬著愛人的嘴唇，彷彿十分漫不經心地，撫摸對方胸前的金瓢蟲——在觸角尖端露出一星微小得幾乎難以察覺的濃黑。喬魯諾將一星金色捻了回去。  
　　布加拉提輕輕摸了摸他的耳朵，示意這一吻可以停下了。喬魯諾向後稍退了些，不動聲色地打量著他的愛人。  
　　年長的男人看上去比先前更疲憊了。布加拉提像是幾乎沒法保持清醒，眼睛瞇著，幾乎閉上了。  
　　『你再睡睡。』他說。布加拉提沒有回答，眼睛還奮力睜著一條縫。似乎是太困了，眼裡瞇著一陣濕意。喬魯諾只覺得從恐懼中升起一陣無法掩蓋的柔情。『睡吧，布魯諾。』他再次說道，聲音太輕了，太柔了，斷斷續續的：『我在這裡陪你。』  
　　許久沒有回答。布加拉提一動不動。他睡著了嗎？喬魯諾想。他伸手想要再掐一枝花，變作續命的瓢蟲，或許這一個要變得小些，能夠悄悄藏起而不被主人發現。藏在頭髮裡或許是一個好選擇，布加拉提的辮子看上去很結實。  
　　『——多久了？』一個聲音問。  
　　他片刻後才明白過來：那是布加拉提的聲音。  
　　『什麼？』他問。他的聲音從未這麼溫柔過，它快要被自己的重量壓折了。  
　　『你知道的。』布加拉提雙眼完全閉上了，低語著。他的聲音那麼低，只能從嘴唇走到耳廓，不能再遠了，再遠就會因疲憊而倒下。『就是我死了。你知道多久了？』  
　　『……布魯諾……』  
　　『你為什麼送我花，喬魯諾？每天一束。還有你的瓢蟲。』  
　　說出這句話很艱難。它滾燙、粘膩，死死扣在喉嚨上。喬魯諾張了張嘴。他覺得自己像一條魚。『對不起。』他說。  
　　『不，不。』布加拉提說，閉著眼睛，摸索他的面頰。他的動作輕柔。『花很好。』  
　　應答變得太過困難。一支多指乾瘦的手將他整個握在手心裡，使他手腳發冷。他頭腦發脹，心口燒得空空的虛火，面上卻凍得青白。『你的身體——』喬魯諾問，卻又沒法再開口。後半句似帶棘刺的倒勾扎進喉嚨裡，向外拔出會劃破喉管，帶出成塊血淋淋的肉。  
　　『我得一直帶著這些瓢蟲嗎？』布加拉提問。  
　　『嗯。』  
　　『我還能照樣工作？』  
　　『可以的。而且以後或許走不開了。』  
　　布加拉提睜開眼睛。他看向他的小獅子，喬魯諾滿眼暗色，幾乎變作金棕。『走不開了？』  
　　『瓢蟲只能支持五六個小時。』  
　　『從前你一天給我一個。』  
　　『是。』喬魯諾低聲回答。布加拉提看著他，他眼中的野獸被壓在一邊，而人性的，柔和的，面對悲劇無力大笑而偏愛哀嘆的一半則擴散開來，給眼睛蒙了一層霧。『現在不一樣了。』  
　　『還有多久呢？』將死的人問。  
　　『很久。只要我在一天，你就還在。』年輕的教父回答，拂去他眼角的細紋。『你想多久？』  
　　布加拉提沒有回答，而是說：『睡著的時候，我覺得很冷。剛躺下時，手背上有一塊黑斑。我認得它。它不見了。』  
　　『你不會再看到它。』  
　　『我幾乎聞不到花香。』  
　　『我還是會繼續送的。』  
　　『舌頭也不靈光。』  
　　『我讓他們口味做重些。』  
　　『我被綁在你身上。我是你的囚犯。』  
　　『我被綁在你身上。』教父回答。  
　　布加拉提不再說話。他凝視著年輕的獅子，許久不言。他知道自己眼神多麼灰暗，卻毫不掩飾。他躺著，身體鮮活，卻自覺像一捧灰，幾乎冷透了。一句話等在嘴邊，但他尚不忍說出。這捧灰裡的最後一點溫度仍牽扯著它，不讓它離口。他說不出口，便只能看。  
　　喬魯諾也看他。有一陣子，少年眼中的霧氣幾乎凝結為實物，要流動起來，掉下眼眶。那霧氣濃了，更濃了，它猛地塌下，流動着，透明的一層，使他滿眼映著尖銳的亮光。他直直地盯著年長的愛人，許久，是無法計算的長度。沉默在他們之中凝聚，攜著未出口的話將兩人裹起。  
　　喬魯諾終於眨了眨眼。一滴眼淚落下，掉在枕頭上。他眼中的野獸與太人性的部分撕咬在一起，使眼神一片混沌。『布魯諾，』他說：『只要你想走。任何時候。』  
　　『現在也可以？』將死的人平靜地問。  
　　『現在也可以。』  
　　他回答得這樣堅定，冷靜，像決意自殺的人緩緩將刀刃刺進胸口。皮膚，肋間肌肉，心包膜。心房。刀刺穿心臟。『任何時候。』他再次說。  
　　那一點熱度，灰裡只剩下那一點點，只要吹一口氣就會消散，那幾乎無法察覺的溫暖——它聚攏起來。一顆極細微的核。那寒冷，死寂，那無邊際的無趣，在那正中，一顆極暗的火星。它疲憊地閃爍著。它下一秒就要熄滅，但它仍未消散。  
　　『不是現在。』布加拉提說：『任何時候。你想要的時候。』  
　　『不。你應該走的。你想要的話，你該走。』喬魯諾回答。因那滴淚，他眼睛依然銳利得過分。他的眼珠竟能變得這麼黑，那是貧瘠，荒涼，乾渴的黑色。滲入任何一絲柔和的光線，一點水汽，它或許會整個塌陷。  
　　『我會留下。』布加拉提說。


	19. Chapter 19

　　19.  
　　第二天一早，布加拉提仍七點起床去上班，喬魯諾與他同行。年輕人昨夜的崩潰出人意料，現在卻看不出哪怕一絲痕跡。他依然記得那滴淚從眼眶滾落的樣子，那一眨眼，眼睛有一點紅，但表情依然很平靜。他自覺對方如一片半軟的火山岩，其下紅熱正待爆發，卻勉強裹在薄薄的殼裡。喬魯諾坐進副駕駛位，探身給戀人一個蜻蜓點水般的吻。  
　　『你的囚犯服刑第一天。』喬魯諾說：『你可不要厭煩我。』  
　　『法庭不接受假釋請求。』他回答。這時應該回一句令人心醉的情話，可惜他拼盡心力，也還是這麼無趣。他只好很淺地笑了笑。喬魯諾輕輕地握了握他的手，將手指交叉扣起。  
　　『這下我可輕鬆了，你得在所有事上給我打雜。』年輕的教父平平常常地說——他便平平常常地回答：『供你差遣。』  
　　喬魯諾鬆開手，拉上保險帶。早上陽光太艷，少年拉下擋板，順手也為他拉了拉，恰好擋住眼睛上的光，然後說：『走吧。』  
　　話語的魔力是在離開嘴唇的那一霎展現的。一切都波瀾不驚，並無硫磺與火石砸破車頂，半空中也沒有號角聲宣告末日來臨。布加拉提一陣恍惚，只覺萬事如常。他踩下油門，車向目的地滑去，因其昂貴，動作順滑如熱刀切開牛油。  
　　好天氣，好車，好時候。這時人總會錯覺一切都如發動車子一樣簡單，速度略提而景物在窗外融化時，更自覺萬事順遂。布加拉提並沒這麼幼稚，但他心頭的重負確實略提了一絲。喬魯諾在旁半閉著眼睛養神，他一切神秘的舉動都有了解釋，雖仍不是布加拉提能完全看透的，卻不再怀揣秘密，令人不安。他或許是很累了，眼底青黑，嘴角墜著，疲憊得整個臉皮往下掉。  
　　紅燈。布加拉提趁空檔摸了摸愛人的臉頰，喬魯諾輕輕吻他的手心，半眨着眼。他想起昨夜喬魯諾說：『只要你想，任何時候。』  
　　『不會有這樣的時候的。』他沒頭沒尾地說了一句。心間傳來一陣怪異的空虛，但他滿懷對愛人的感激，戀慕與歉疚絞在一起，立刻將通往心底的那扇門關上了。  
　　喬魯諾聞言，睜眼看了看他，許久以後說：『你很累了，到了地方，睡一會兒吧。』

　　很快到了地方，小睡自然是不能的——福葛等在門口，見到他們便遞上一份資料，說：『菲利其安諾找到了。』  
　　他說著話，但一眼也沒看布加拉提，好似前上司並不存在似的。他故意地躲著布加拉提的目光，等喬魯諾進了房間在桌後坐好，才不情不願地跟進去。那副聲氣與他平日的謹慎大不相同，吻過教父的手後，向布加拉提致意也慢了兩拍。喬魯諾回頭看了布加拉提一眼，後者輕輕按住他的手。  
　　『找到了？』年輕的教父問：『花了這麼長時間。』  
　　『在碼頭冰櫃車裡找到的，藏在五頭豬後面。一家小供貨商，沒了兩三家餐館的訂單，大客戶，倒閉了。餐館是皮特亞羅的產業。』  
　　『他與菲利其安諾倒是喝酒的好朋友。』  
　　『和博涅特交情更好。餐館新來了兩位大廚，和貢格拉一樣是普利亞人。』  
　　『我們該去吃頓晚飯，是不是？』喬魯諾笑著問。  
　　福葛低低應了聲，轉身走出房間。離開房門前，他回頭看了看曾是隊友，而今是上司的兩人。他被蓋在門的陰影下，只有眼睛裡閃著一點光。它很快熄滅，福葛轉回臉，離開了。  
　　『我們得辦一個葬禮。』喬魯諾說：『讓卡朋去？他很熟悉。』  
　　卡朋是管理內部事務的中層成員，自己也快進墳墓了，手下管著五六十歲、不能再在街上當推手的老混混，地位不高不低，正適合穿著呢子大衣，為每條街巷裡的寡婦送去每月的撫卹金。他認識所有人，知道些家長里短，明白該怎麼把事情辦好。安排葬禮也慣例由他負責。不是什麼大事，但得小心，不能請到不合適的人，也不能漏請任何一位該到場的。而究竟誰不合適，誰該到場，像每天的小報頭版一樣永遠在變。  
　　『讓我來。』布加拉提說。  
　　喬魯諾怔了怔，隨即很乾脆地應道：『好。』  
　　他並沒問為什麼，這件事便揭過了。而後是更多需要教父定奪的大小事件。新來了一位四處窺探的楞頭青警察；一直默許他們製造仿貨的奢侈品公司最近略有微詞；新人裡有兩位冷靜從容，做事滴水不漏；博涅特消停了兩個月，最近的一批可卡因讓國際刑警截了，黃在去德國的路上。  
　　『刑警先生，親愛的安德魯。一個好朋友。』喬魯諾說。  
　　『他會還的。』布加拉提匆匆掃著面前的消息，晃得太快，一陣頭昏眼花。他暗暗深吸一口氣，將不適藏住。耳鳴突然發作，將喬魯諾說的話蓋過了，他面上絲毫不顯，耳朵裡卻一團混亂。喬魯諾說話的時候，總是輕聲細語。做上教父以前，還有些少年人的活潑，等幫派裡的大家吻過手後，便越發文雅起來。獨處時他仍帶一些新鮮火氣，對布加拉提說：『不緊不慢地說，拿一點腔調，所有人都覺得教父應該這樣。』那時候他有一點狡黠，平日過分嚴肅的表情微微一動，整個人的氣質便突然綻開了。他長得這麼好看，不適合做教父。街上任何一個見過他的人都會記住他。他微笑著說話時，布加拉提幾乎永遠不拒絕他——他的喬魯諾，他的教父，他的小獅子。  
　　聽覺慢慢回來了，眼前卻十分模糊。他聽見喬魯諾問：『……好嗎？我得走開一下。』  
　　『去吧。』他回答。  
　　喬魯諾吻了他，視野緩緩恢復。『我很快會回來。』

　　這一去過了許久，布加拉提將事情樁樁件件處理好，留下些必須由教父定奪的，又等了半個小時，毫無音訊。日落了，房間暗得只剩幾格濃釅的紅光。窗沒有關，夜風吹了進來。布加拉提突然想起烏龜裡的波魯納雷夫——他們的談天還沒有完。他仍有一個問題未問，那是最重要的一個，他先前總是問不出口，如今卻不知到底還有沒有必要去問。『任何時候。』喬魯諾說這話的神情又浮現在他眼前。那種表情是能夠給人勇氣的——他如此勇敢地直視痛苦。  
　　布加拉提把文件整好，走出門去。『先找到他，我就再也不問。』他對自己說，強迫自己不去想。他甚至想要閉著眼睛走路，沒頭沒腦亂摸，直到撞見兩人中的任何一個為止。他對這房子太熟悉了，他對喬魯諾也太熟悉了。是否熟悉得足以閉上眼睛也能找到呢？若找錯了也沒有關係，此刻房子裡人很少，總能找到的。  
　　他轉進一個走廊。眼前兩點螢火，站在房間裡，看不清楚人。他正經歷死亡，但這與那九天裡所經歷的不一樣，他更像個活人，也更少能穿透皮囊而看見精神。他躊躇着，不知是否該弄清楚裡面是否有他要找的人，眼前的螢火卻突然徹底消失了。扶著門框的手猛地一麻，彷彿火車突然脫鉤，被拋下的車廂在鐵道上一甩，停下了。他只覺自己飄浮在半空中，而肉體孤零零地被拋下在原地。與此同時，聽覺猛地加強，又迅速衰弱，彷彿有人惡意擰著音量旋扭。房里人的對話忽遠忽近，在他耳朵裡陣陣迴響。  
　　『非常抱歉，這……壞，實在……』  
　　『……珍貴，真的不……嗎？』  
　　他聽出了喬魯諾的聲音。  
　　『勉強……修也是……的，但不能……希望。』  
　　『再……你得……』  
　　『……也想，Padre。我一直……信教的人。這聖母像……極了，但您實在不……渺茫。』  
　　耳朵裡的風暴緩緩止息。模糊的聲音從半掩的門裡緩緩流淌出來。  
　　『必須要做到。』喬魯諾說：『無論如何。』  
　　『若是象牙，必定能。但這木頭從裡面已經爛了，它先前經歷太糟。聖母在上，我會盡力挽救，但您……』  
　　『不能不。』他聽起來幾乎是冷酷的，彷彿將聲音鑄成鐵塊，從胸腹裡沉甸甸地扯出來。『他喜歡聖母像，我必須給他。佩里切，』喬魯諾壓低聲音，十分溫柔，彬彬有禮，像是在商量什麼：『你看，我非常喜歡她，我再也找不到這樣的聖像，沒有別的能送給他。你要讓我送不出禮物嗎？』  
　　我有東西給你，喬魯諾說，在貢格拉葬身的小樓外拉住他的手。  
　　『不能。』教父在房間裡說：『絕不。修好她，即使裡面爛了也一樣。無論如何，用任何方法。』  
　　傳來輕敲木頭的動靜，響聲發悶，裡面是徹底糟了。一陣沙沙輕響，咚咚兩聲，是剛伐下木頭的聲響，汁水未乾，彷彿能摘下兩束花。  
　　『別問。——能修好了嗎？』  
　　『……能，能。』  
　　『去吧。』喬魯諾緩緩地說。每個字都低迴且清晰。他聽起來這樣富感情，幾乎令人錯覺他送走的並非瑪麗亞的雕像，而是一個活生生的，與他親密的人：『把她好好地帶回我身邊。』


	20. Chapter 20

20.  
如今拿波里已不是幾十年前的樣子。它是個頑固的，不願意變化的小城，但時間仍像揉搓泥沙那樣，讓它塌陷，變形，扭曲。過去，葬禮要持續三天，死者的親戚與朋友大多與他生活在同一個城市，但他今生的冒險與旅程也在其他地方留下痕跡。

　　人們接到訃告，從意大利的各處趕來。在死者生前的家中，親屬接待前來哀悼的人，漫長的告別從早到晚，從不停息。人們或是臉色慘白，或是臉色紅潤，在死者的床前放下菊花。等到第三日，由死者的孩子抬棺，若無孩子或孩子不夠，則叫來其他後輩。在天主教堂昏暗的燭光裡，或是在墓地蕭索的寒風中，牧師低沉地念誦悼詞，聲音平穩，有如一卷昂貴的天鵝絨緩緩鋪開，其上偶爾點綴著幾顆小小的手繡花紋與珍珠——那是亡者親友按捺不住的一聲啜泣，蒙在鼻間的一聲囁嚅的哀鳴。

　　若他屬於幫派（在拿波里，至少一半的男人都在幫派工作），是個好員工，甚至，如果他是為了幫派而死，那麼他的首領也會穿上純黑色的西裝與骨白色的襯衣，到他的靈堂裡讓死屍的嘴唇最後一次吻他的手，到墓地裡見證他歸於泥土。

　　如今，葬禮則要簡單得多。人們早上到靈堂，下午便結束道別，近傍晚時牧師已完成禱告，灑下第一鏟泥土。若人們沒那麼忙，或許會等到晚飯時間才結束一切，陸續告退。若葬禮在月底，葬禮結束得甚至還要早些，只留下墓碑與家人一起迎接下葬後第一個夜晚的來臨。

　　現在的世界已是新的，與菲利其安諾出生和長大時所看著的那個世界相比，它太焦躁，太嘈雜，又太痛苦了。它有太多的事情要做，無法站定腳步緬懷一個千瘡百孔的腐爛皮囊。菲利其安諾被藏在碼頭的急凍車裡，赤身裸體，指甲脫了8片，膝蓋和手肘滿是瘀青，嘴唇凍成青白色。布加拉提不知道他究竟是悶死的還是凍死的。屍體被凍了太久，硬邦邦地沒法給他穿上衣服，下面的人不清楚事情，把老菲利其安諾扔在地中海的陽光下烤了幾小時，想讓他關節軟點兒——軟是軟了，像泡爛了的臭海綿，一戳一個洞。布加拉提只是走開了半天，回來時就看不見菲利其安諾的囫圇臉了。

　　屍體軟綿綿地攤在冰塊上——底下的人慌了手腳，亡羊補牢——臉浮腫得脫了形，手臂上、面孔上、脖子上、肚皮上……能看見的地方都佈滿屍斑，青黑色的，好似死亡在這塊臭肉上落了孢子，長成兇惡的苔蘚。

　　旁邊的手下已經嚇得諾諾不敢抬頭。布加拉提便走上前去，看著這一團糟。他彎下腰，低下頭，仔細端詳，彷彿能從這塊黑色的爛海綿上找到些什麼寶貴情報似的。他站在堂中，身邊站著不下半打平日凶狠至極的拿波里男人，卻沒有哪怕一道目光落在他身上——手下們都十分害怕，或覺得詭異，自顧低著頭，有的則看著外頭。

　　人的目光是有重量的，喬魯諾的目光屬於特別沉重的那類，彷彿純金鑄就的箭頭時時從他瞳孔中投出。布加拉提平日里總背負著這樣的重量，此刻獨自站在堂中，便覺得身體十分輕飄，連自己的呼吸也讓身體前後輕輕地擺動。胸前的金瓢蟲滑了出來，墜在半空。

　　彷彿在濃夜裡接着一束厚實的陽光，離墜子最近的青黑皮膚緩緩褪了色，忐忑地、柔弱地、露出十分蒼白的膚色來。布加拉提再彎了彎腰，那一小片皮膚便泛起一點細弱的血色，那鮮活的模樣雖飄搖脆弱，在流著屍水，散發惡臭的鬆軟爛肉上，卻鮮明如戰火焦黑的土地上冒出一朵星子大的小花。

　　他輕輕地嘆了口氣，自己也沒聽見聲音。彷彿只是做出了嘆息的口型，身體的肌肉也跟著一起收縮和放鬆，肺裡的空氣卻死寂，不願流通。

　　“今晚上就安排葬禮。”布加拉提說。他站直了腰，面前的屍體奇蹟般地褪了屍斑，收了屍水，連軟糟如爛紙板的關節也恢復了彈性，很得體地把小腿收在大腿下。手下已是見怪不怪了，立即有人上來搬動軀體，有人張羅着去將靈堂啟用，有人往教父那邊報到，其餘人靜靜分頭，各自通知籌劃。這當頭，布加拉提不再需要做些什麼了。他便站在當地，看人小心翼翼地把菲利其安諾過分鮮活的軀體擺好姿勢，準備裝棺，以鮮花圍上他飽受折磨的老邁身體。

　　布加拉提看見菲利其安諾的領口沒有扣緊，從裡滑出一點灼人的金光，向他傾去，彷彿金瓢蟲自有生命，想要回到他的脖頸間。他揮揮手，讓人趕緊把老菲利其安諾搬走。

　　葬禮如期舉行，布加拉提站在喬魯諾右手邊，正在年輕人身後一尺。這個距離十分曖昧，他與愛人身高又只差半個頭，只需微微低下視線，就能看見年輕教父後頸上細軟的絨毛，嫩桃皮似的，淺淺一層，扎得連眼睛也癢癢。這健康、這活力、這年輕的力量，從他身上流溢出來，彷彿太陽照徹荒涼的土地。而他是沙漠裡一隻乾癟的蝎子，渴死了，風乾死了，卻讓陽光照得活跳跳地半透明，沙子流動時還會顫抖一下僵硬的腳爪——

　　這想法不好。布加拉提調整了一下站姿，捻捻頸間的金鏈。喬魯諾給他三個金瓢蟲隨身帶著，只怕萬一。離心臟近的那側，吊墜和頸鏈都會脆化發黑，要不時挪挪。

　　彷彿和瓢蟲吊墜有神秘的感應，喬魯諾回過頭來，對他微笑。年輕人眼裡的陽光盛不下了，溢出來，在投向他的每一眼裡將他裝滿。他是個漏底的淺盤，救不了了，修不好了，只能放在牆角遭曬遭淋，或許落了塵土，明年春天接著一顆種子從洞裡發出芽來。但喬魯諾不願意扔開他，不願意放他到牆角。他本應生活得像國王，卻偏如乞丐捧著破碗，徒勞無功地揮霍他的陽光，他的水，他的金子和他的力量。

　　布加拉提曾說：任何你想要的，我會給你。

　　但他破了。但喬魯諾累了。他的金發略顯粗糙，黃金體驗的身影邊緣稍有毛躁。他舉著手，向著太陽，想用漏底的破盤子裝滿金光，拿到黑暗的室內存放。他是個不懂得幼稚為何物的年輕人。他將在荒野中與疲勞和挫敗面對面遭遇，卻認不出以他們為坐騎的絕望。

　　而布加拉提累了。他的累十分難以捉摸。是木頭裡的暗傷，是石牆腳底，扎進牆骨裡的枯萎根莖。

　　安魂曲唱到羔羊經，教父向前走去。布加拉提跟在他身後。手下幹得好活，屍體栩栩如生。菲利其安諾躺在白菊之中，胸前一團暗塵，有鬆軟的灰從釦子間的縫隙裡漏出來，只有一點。他原沒有布加拉提剛把瓢蟲放他身上那時那樣鮮活了，但至少也能過得去。如果不挑剔地去看的話，甚至能算得上得體莊嚴。喬魯諾盯著那一抹灰，他一定猜到了那到底是什麼，卻沒有說話。

　　他轉而看著菲利其安諾的臉，過了三秒，輕輕抬起手，讓死屍僵硬的嘴唇從手背擦過。

　　下一個致意的是布加拉提。

　　站在棺材正前方，是一種可怕的體驗。並不恐怖，但很可怕。那棺材，那花朵，那突然之間將你緊緊包裹起來的哀樂，合在一起撲向你，讓你突然意識到自己多麼易朽，多麼脆弱，讓你突然聽見時間的流逝，每一秒你的身體都在老去，都在腐壞，都在沉淪落向泥土。布加拉提胸前的金瓢蟲變得重了，熱了，沉甸甸地壓著他麻木的皮膚。

　　他毫無知覺，他看著死人的面孔。他孤零零地站著，問到一點淡淡的臭味。那是死亡的味道，它在他的鼻腔中如同燒熱的鐵絲，而花香和香料燃燒的氣味在它面前脆弱得好像一陣霧，吹吹就散了。

　　菲利其安諾的面孔顯得蒼老，一生的折磨和痛苦從上面的每一條皺紋中顯現出來。但那彷彿是由兩張面孔重疊而成的——它們都一樣地溝壑縱橫，一樣地滄桑，但一個在掙扎，一個卻無比平靜。正是那張平靜的臉孔吸引了布加拉提的目光，是它，與被掐斷根莖的花，與死去木頭的香脂燃燒的氣味，與在死亡動物的筋腱上奏出的提琴曲，將布加拉提困住了。它們拉住他，抱著他，月亮和子夜的清涼安穩裹住他被金色陽光照透的僵硬軀體。

　　陽光太熱了，陽光灼人。

　　可能站得太久了，家屬那邊傳來竊竊私語。布加拉提向屍體鞠躬，然後離開。

　　喬魯諾等在一旁。他走到年輕人面前時，對方抬起頭對他微笑，雙眼中金光流溢。

　　布加拉提對他還以微笑。他的嘴角發苦，他的舌頭脹起，黏在上顎。

 

　　“晚安。”喬魯諾對他說。他們回到了家，躺在沒有時鐘的房間，瓢蟲被摘了下來，擱在一旁。喬魯諾握著他的手——剛入睡時他們總握著手，第二天醒來時，不知何時已變成柔軟的擁抱。喬魯諾的頭髮放下了，披散在枕頭上，顯得比實際上更小些。他的手指輕輕扣進愛人的指縫裡。布加拉提半張臉壓在枕頭上，看見年輕人臉上的微笑，他口中含著的話幾乎要因此而冷卻了。

　　趁著那句話還沒有化作寒冰凍僵他的舌根，布加拉提開了口。

　　“喬魯諾。”

　　“嗯？”少年滿含睡意地問。

　　“我想走了。”

　　“唔？走去哪裡？”

　　“大概，先回家鄉看看。”

　　“我和你一起。我還沒有去過你的家鄉。正好事情快完了，我能空出些時間。半個月假？怎麼樣？然後別忙著回來，沒準轉轉……”

　　“然後我就要走了。”

　　“要……喔。”

　　布加拉提看著他。看著他慢慢抖開睡意，不情不願地醒過來。喬魯諾平時是沒有這麼遲鈍的。他從來都不遲鈍。他猜想年輕人不願意說出答案。喬魯諾側躺著，看著他，眼瞼仍然微微壓着，彷彿只要不完全睜開，就能當作這是半夢半醒間的幻覺。布加拉提直直地看著他，看著他的眼睛，感覺那兩枝純金的箭沉甸甸地壓著他的舌頭。金屬的味道發腥發甜，冷冷的，一塊燃燒的寒冰。

　　“我想死，喬魯諾。”布加拉提輕輕說。


	21. Chapter 21

21.

我有一间海边的小房子。它就在被海浪和暴风侵蚀得十分嶙峋的岩壁顶上，花园里种满了柠檬树和苹果树。我喜欢花，但我更喜欢果子。我在为迪亚波罗工作时买下了这间房子，当时它还是一个破败的木屋，周边又脏又乱。我在闲暇时把它重建。不，不能说是我重建的，我只是提提意见而已，有人去帮我，因为我付给他们钱，而且他们惧怕我的名声和职业。我觉得有些好笑，我建这个小房子正是为了逃开我的工作和生活，但我之所以能把它建起来，又是托了这些腌臜事的福气。  
总而言之，我十五岁便买下这栋房子和旁边一小圈地。我把它建得很干净，但不太精细。它有天蓝色的房顶，墙面白得发亮，那样光滑，什么灰尘也挂不上去。屋前屋后种满了果树和香草，所有植物都可以吃。在屋里看不到拿波里，虽然它离那里不远，却与它没有什么关系。它是个干净清爽的小地方，我本想有一天到这个房子里住住，后来又想送给一个女孩，最后，踏过门槛的终于还是我自己。  
还有乔鲁诺，我的小狮子。

乔鲁诺从门框下穿过。除主人外，他是站在布加拉提这座小房子里的第一个人。“这里很好。”他说：“温馨，像家的感觉。”  
他面上带着温顺的笑容，对自己看到的一切都很满意。他仿佛在说，这个房子的一切，连翘起的一点墙皮，也是你的一部分，因此是好的。布加拉提想起来，自己第一次见到乔鲁诺时，对方还是个十五岁的黑车司机，并不谦卑也并不桀骜地接受自己的盘问。  
他越过乔鲁诺，打开客厅里的窗户，眼睛盯着外面的山海。“就在那里，我和父亲小时候在那里打渔。”  
“那我们去那儿吧。”乔鲁诺说。  
礁石看着粗粝，实际上很滑。布加拉提在前面领路，但双腿僵硬，很难走上去。乔鲁诺从他身后一两米的地方迎上来，拉住他的手，揽住另一边肩膀，像暖黄油一样，他在对方的怀抱里变得软了一些。他们登上礁石顶部，眼前仍是凶恶的海水。“小时候，爸爸会站在这里，我在旁边看网。”布加拉提说：“那是很多年前的事情了……我现在肯定捞不起鱼。”  
乔鲁诺没有回答。但他很清晰地感觉到青年闷在肚子里的话。我可以捞起来，我可以变出来，我可以——做一切事！答案就在那里，但乔鲁诺没有回答。  
我要让他高兴，布加拉提对自己强调。他这样想已有几天了，像是要制作在葬礼上的面纱，只不过不是黑色的，只要看它一眼，便让人感到快乐。只要他足够努力，想得足够周到，远离拿波里的几天就会成为一次梦，一阵风，无论年轻的教父走到何处，都伴随在他身边，将永失所爱的恐怖隔开。出发前，布加拉提完全放开了热情的所有事务，乔鲁诺的事情突然多了一倍，处理好一切并争取假期用去了半个月。期间，布加拉提时时刻刻地只想着如何道别，他夜间无眠，看着身边的爱人时，总想将他推醒，对他说，我要给你送一份大礼，无论你何时何地想起我，都绝不会难过。我会像从来没有离开过，而你不用流一滴泪，我的小狮子，乔鲁诺，你不会难过。  
若他仍是孤家寡人，那他早该死了——他心里正是这样想的，他想要直接对乔鲁诺说：若不是你，我早该死了。因此现在这一切没什么不好的。让我令你高兴起来，多年后想起今天也能露出笑容，那我就可以走了，而不欠你些什么。但他一个字也不能说：他能想象乔鲁诺发疯的样子。  
因此他说：“就坐在这里吧。”他想说的一切全部堵在胸口。  
“这里吗？”乔鲁诺只是点头。他想要表现殷勤时，谁也找不出任何错处。他摸了摸岩石，好像把海水抹掉，厚软的青苔便露出来。海边的云破开一块，阳光照了过来。他躺下来，拉着布加拉提的手，说：“阳光真的不是我弄来的。”  
这不在布加拉提的计划里。他本想和乔鲁诺说他和父亲小时候的故事，让他认识十五岁的布鲁诺·布加拉提。但他跟着坐下了，乔鲁诺挪了过来，头枕在他的腿上。“你真暖和。”过了一阵子，他说：“你被太阳晒透了。”  
他握着布加拉提的手，让布加拉提什么也不能干，只能看着他。“你好像一个小太阳。”布加拉提老老实实地看着他，不由自主地说。  
他确实像一颗小太阳。他的手为躯体注入温暖，他的灵魂在正午的太阳底下熊熊燃烧，布加拉提可以看见每一丝细小的火焰。“我爱你。”布加拉提低声说，抚摸他的眼睑，让他闭上眼睛。他希望自己只要这样一抹，那层魔法般的葬礼纱就可以永远罩在对方的眼睛上。它什么也不遮挡，只会驱逐悲痛。  
乔鲁诺或许完全不知道他在想什么，或许早就猜到了，但决定绝不理会。“这真是个好地方。”他说：“阳光很好。在我小时候，身边是不会有阳光的……”布加拉提听过这个故事，但他没有打断。等乔鲁诺讲完了，他便说：“在我小时候，天天都是这样的日子。父亲教我打渔，其他时候就对我讲故事。他想让我读大学，但我的成绩不大好……”  
“成绩不大好？”乔鲁诺笑了笑，闭上眼睛。  
布加拉提还想说故事，但他看见对方嘴角的微笑，便改变了主意。他一动不动，轻轻拢着爱人的头发和脸颊。他的身体感觉不那么沉重了——不，实际上它感觉还是像一个老旧的破水袋，即使不动，也发出恼人的响声，但它屈服了，不再凌驾于一切。一种力量将他充满，但那不是替身的功劳。他从未感觉如此温暖过，那是从身体深处发出的充盈的力量，让他短暂地摆脱了自己所处的悲惨境地。多日以来，他的头脑从未这样清明。但这份清明并没有用来思考任何计划，无关未来和过去，也无关他那自大的打算。实际上，他什么也没想。  
“你真暖。”乔鲁诺半睡半醒地说。  
“你刚才说过了。”他回答，不知道自己到底发出了声音没有。  
“像你还活着一样。”  
这是布加拉提揭破他的谎言后，乔鲁诺第一次这样直接地提及此事。但他四肢还是很放松，头重重地压在布加拉提腿上。“真的很暖。”他又强调了一次。  
布加拉提不知该怎么回答，只得依然抚摸着他的脸。那种空白的清明还在他脑海里。它存在的意义仿佛是让他什么也不顾，只要睁眼看着乔鲁诺。  
“……会很好的。”布加拉提说。他不知道乔鲁诺有没有听到，但他不想说话了。拿波里年轻的教父躺在他怀里，云层流动，阳光黯淡了，但仍有一丝余热。乔鲁诺这样乖巧地躺着，仿佛他才是那个将死之人，已经驯顺地接受了一切。


End file.
